A South Park Shipwreck
by ReaperHunter113
Summary: When Kyle wins 7 tickets to a cruise, he got more than he bargained for when it crashes on a deserted island. Now, stuck on the island with a few familiar faces, plus some new ones, they have to do whatever it takes to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**OCs so far: Maddie Channing, Kenzie Reed, Melanie Johnson, Anna Giluch, Khristy Gonzalez, Gary Romero, Amber Mollano, Brian Blackwood, Stacy Vasquez, Elizabeth Ashley Aguirre, Rosalyn Monroe, Analisa Palazzo, Mike, Cori Baker **

**Wow, you guys review FAST. A thing that amazed me was the amount of medics you guys submitted. We only really need two or three medics, so I'm trying to give everyone their first choice, but hey; I'm only human :P**

**Also, OC poll still open, but only male OCs now.**

** But anyway, without further ado:**

** Chapter 1: The Cruise Itself**

* * *

"I'm sure we can meet some cool people," Stan suggested. He was shirtless and laying on a chair next to a pool.

"Kenny's way on top of that," Kyle informed him, gesturing to their blonde friend, who was in the hot tub with each arm around one girl. They were giggling and running their hands along his bare chest.

"Gah, poor boy's gross," Cartman groaned.

"So are your fat rolls," Craig said. He wasn't in his bathing suit, and he had a smoothie in one hand, while his other hand was holding his phone, with the app _Angry Birds _open.

"Ay, I'm just big boned!" Cartman argued, sitting up and scowling. "I'm goin' back to my room," he informed everyone.

"Why don't we go chat some people up, see what their deal is?" suggested Kyle.

"Alright," Clyde agreed. "Hey, where's Tweek?" he asked the crew.

"A good guess is drinking coffee at the little café," explained Craig.

A cute, tall girl with navy blue eyes named Maddie Channing was at the café too, with two people that looked like her parents. She had perfect chestnut brown hair, that, even through the crash, always seemed to remain perfect. She was competitive, they soon found out, and a complete perfectionist. But, she could be funny, if her jokes were insult-based. She also hated to be touched, and was extremely smart.

The people who looked like her parents were William Channing and his wife, Lillian Channing. They were pretty cold, seemed very wealthy, and there was something seemingly off about their relationship, but the South Park boys could never pinpoint it themselves.

"You should go to the pool with your father," said the mom. It was in her voice too; how much she didn't care about her daughter.

"Geez, some families, I guess," commented Kyle as they scanned the room for the timid blonde. Tweek was there, nearly high on the brown liquid.

Stan went up to him and tasted his coffee. "Aw, dude!" he announced. "No sugar, no cream, what the heck?" he tried to swallow the extremely bitter coffee mix.

A girl named Kenzie Reed entered the café next, with her brother Logan. She was blonde, and her bangs were swept to the side, bright blue eyes and she was thin with the perfect amount of curves. She was nice too, but she was no Maddie, not a perfectionist, but not a thug either. She liked to party, by far, with drugs and alcohol, but she could still be girly. She could easily beat down anyone too rude to her also, and that was awesome.

Her brother was basically a male version of her, but he was 22. His eyes were green, and he turned out to be smart, bit sometimes a bit of a menace, though he had made his goal to protect his little sister, once their life went to hell and their father tried to abuse poor Kenzie.

"You want anything?" Logan suggested.

"Nope, it's fine," said Kenzie. "I think I'm going to unpack our stuff in the room," she explained.

"Sure," said Logan. "Don't get lost," he added.

She smirked. "I'm not a little kid, Logan," they laughed together and he gave her a pat on the back as she walked out.

"They seem cool," said Clyde.

"Yep," replied Stan. After dragging Tweek away from the café, Stan and Kenny went up to the Arcade, and Kyle dragged Tweek up to his room to force the guy to detox.

"Tweek has a talent," Kenny informed Stan. "He can get high off of coffee. Man; that's not illegal," he sighed.

"Since when have you ever cared about legally getting high?" Stan rolled his eyes. "Wanna play air hockey?" he asked.

"Yep," replied Kenny. He inserted a dollar into the machine, and it roared to life. A little air hockey puck popped out and onto the table. "So I guess those two families in the café stood out the most of everyone," Kenny said, while moving the puck into the center.

"They sure did," Stan agreed. A very pretty girl was named Melanie Johnson was at the pool, swimming. She looked a bit like Ariana Grande, because of her smile and her hair. She was short, but healthy, being skinny and slightly curvy. She tries to make good impressions, being a completely giggly sweetheart. She got out of the pool after a while and dried off, accidentally bumping into Clyde.

"Sorry," he said.

"Yep," she agreed.

They both walked on normally, and Clyde went up to continue talking with his friends.

"As interesting as being on a cruise ship and stalking everyone is, maybe we should just go eat lunch," offered Stan.

"I do enjoy stalking everyone," offered Kenny. "I'm in the mood for-"

"Real fucking food?" suggested Cartman. "Because that's not what Kenny usually eats; poor boy," he explained.

"You could probably go and diet, fatass," Kenny shot back. They went to the restaurant, and there, a family of four was talking in Russian, probably choosing what to order.

Anna Giluch. She was Russian, but her accent wasn't very strong. She had blonde, frizzy hair. She could be somewhat socially awkward and stubborn, but still optimistic and friendly. She'd often correct people's grammar too; she was doing it in Russian to her family as they talked.

The people with her were her father Ivan, her mother Yulia, and her brother Anton. Ivan is a 43 year old business man. He is tall and had brown-ish blond-ish hair and blue eyes. He is serious, but has a good humor. At the age of 18, he was forced to go to the USSR army, so his combat skills are very good. Yulia is a 38 year old house wife. She has short blonde hair and blue eyes. She is fun, but very serious when it comes to tough situations. She has a strong Russian accent. Anton is a 9 year boy with really light blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He is mischievous, but smart. He likes to get on his sister's nerves, but really they love each other. He is really close to his mom.

Another person at the restaurant was Khristy Gonzalez. The first thing noticed about her were the mismatched colors in her eyes. She was part Hawaiian, explaining her wanting to go to Hawaii. Her accent was Irish, her eyes were brown, and her hair was brown with swooped bands and blue highlights. She was quiet, and wouldn't talk unless she had to.

She was with her younger sister and brother, Mason and Julietta, though her parents were at the pool instead of the restaurant. They were talking about nothing specific, but Khristy seemed to be enjoying the conversation.

A guy with mahogany hair and a rough beard stubble, possibly from stress, walked, or; limped, into the restaurant. He couldn't have been older than 18, but he was using a cane to lean his weight on. Gary Romero hurt his leg in an accident a few years ago, and he's limped on it ever since. Though he had a way with words, most people knew he was a general ass. Even though, with his rhinestone green eyes, and attractive features, and general rudeness, but he could still be a weirdly comforting guy, when the right moment came.

"We should break the cane," Cartman suggested. "And see how well he can walk," he added.

"We're not fucking with a cripple," Stan informed him. "Let's just order food," he added.

They sat down and got water from a waitress. Once they finished their meal, they left and Cartman went to sleep in his room, the rest of the boys going into the pool, lounge chairs, or hot tub.

Shortly after they left, Gary left, along with Khristy's family. He tripped and caught himself with the cane, hoping no one would stare because of it.

"What happened to your leg?" Khristy's fifteen year old brother, Mason, asked.

"I hurt it," Gary replied.

"Sorry about him," Julietta offered.

While this conversation was going on, Gary slammed into a girl his age, Rosalyn Monroe, who preferred to be called Rose. She had dark brown hair and natural brown highlights and side swept bangs. "Sorry," she said in her thick Scottish accent. She was a trusting person, and would give anything to help her friends. She was shy and would normally let people talk first if they met, and she would twitch randomly like Tweek.

"Yeah," replied Gary.

"Maybe he's blind too," said Maddie's mother.

The father said nothing, and Maddie was silent too. That was her mom's version of a joke.

Amber Mollano exited her room and passed Cartman. He nearly took up the entire hallway, but she managed to make it past him.

She had long auburn hair with side bangs and green eyes. She had one scar on her right cheek, and a pretty small frame. Anyone bigger might have been pinned to the wall by Cartman. She was nice, enjoyed telling jokes, and was somewhat sarcastic, but not too sarcastic, with slight OCD.

She opened her door and her five year old sister Ellie greeted her. "Hey Amber," she said with a smile.

"Hey Ellie," Ellie had dark brown hair. "You didn't touch my gun, did you?" she asked.

"Nope," replied Ellie. Amber's glock 27 was on the window, out of reach for anyone shorter than herself.

"Okay, you wanna go get lunch?" Amber asked Ellie.

"Yeah!" she replied. They passed Stan, who gave her a nod of approval, at the sight of her taking care of her sister.

Brian Blackwood and his little sixteen year old brother, Sean, who looked basically like a clone of Brian, were in their room, talking in sign language, because Sean was mute. Brian was nodding as his brother moved his hands around. His hair was midnight black and messy, he had a redneck like appearance, but he could pull it off. He had a Scottish accent with a hick undertone. Though normally he was pretty mean and aggressive, he was overprotective of his little brother. Brian was the kind of guy, who if someone lost his trust, which was a generally hard task, they couldn't earn it back.

_Brian. _Sean said with his hands. _I want a drink, can you go order it for me?_

_ Yep._ replied Brian. _What do you want?_ he asked.

_A coke. _Replied Sean.

_Sure. _ said Brian.

Stan and Kyle were walking with each other, talking about Cartman. "That guy's an arrogant asshole," Stan decided.

"Evil little bastard," Kyle agreed. Arrogant? Evil? Elizabeth Ashley Aguirre liked the sound of this guy.

She preferred being called by her middle name, Ashley, which was funny, because most people hated their middle names. She was 6' 2", and although she was a bit plump, had an extremely high muscle mass. The fact that she decided that she might like Eric hinted that she could be like him herself. She had choppy black hair and giant, cat-like eyes that were usually hidden by her glasses. She had a Mexican accent, and tons of scars everywhere, which weren't from cutting herself, but from all of the fights she manages to get herself into.

She could be impatient, hot headed and she was extremely violent, but also funny. She was tough, often managed to get on without a scratch, and could begin to beat the shit out of some people if they insulted her weight. She also always had a billhook (fun type of knife/blade) at her side, and how she managed to get it onto the ship was still a mystery.

Stacy Vasquez was the fourth to last important person. She was naturally pretty, with chocolate hair, caramel dip-dye and side bangs. She had a tattoo on her left wrist that said 'stay strong'. She is generally wild and fun; she isn't afraid to tell people off and could be a bitch to her enemies. If she got worked up enough, she could talk in a heavy and dramatic Latina accent. She liked to work out, and easily made friends.

She had recently become friends with someone named Analisa Palazzo, who also had a Latina accent and wavy brown hair. She was goofy with a bubbly personality, and easily made friends, and liked to joke around. She could still kick ass if she needed to, though.

The two last people were a guy named Mike, and another guy named Cori Baker. Mike was shy and skinny, with spiky blue hair, glasses and a hoodie. He didn't talk much, sometimes people mistook him for a mute. Since we went to medical school, he was smart, but some people found him arrogant at times. He reads a lot of books, and even though he dislikes talking, sometimes he can't stop.

Cori's real first name was Coridon, but he preferred Cori. He had dirty blonde hair with bangs, which sometimes got in the way of his eyes, which were olive green. He had a bit of a baby face, though he was 19, and somewhat chubby cheeks. He had a slight English accent and an embarrassing tattoo of a phoenix on the right side of his waist. He was polite, and often acted as the 'big brother', never afraid to state his opinion. He had a slight English accent too, but it wouldn't show unless someone listened very hard.

The boat lurched. Everyone stopped to see what was going on, but when rain started to hit their face, they went right back into the main compartment of the boat.

"What's going on?" Rose asked the nearest person next to her; Amber.

"I'm not sure," replied Amber. "It's raining, the waves are high…" she added.

"We'll be fine," Brian said to both of them. But, he didn't know it, he lied. They wouldn't be fine.


	2. The Crash

** Thanks for the new reviews, new OCs and everything. New OCs: Anthony Lee Jardell, Daniel Flynn, Justin Keith**

* * *

A good amount of people didn't even _know _what was going on until they woke up on an island, with their last memory being hitting their head against something, or shouting at their families.

For Daniel Flynn, a pretty weak, but attractive looking guy with purple hair and a Londoner accent, he woke up in the sand. His left eye had a scar on it, but not from the crash, it was prior to it, but no one noticed, because it was covered by his hair. His personality was calm, adventurous and brave, so he stood up to see what was going on.

"Ship crashed," a guy named Anthony Jardell offered. He was attractive, with short and black hair. He was generally nice, though he could be a prick, and he thought he was a ladies' man, with 'swag' and that kind of stuff. He talked like it too.

"I see," replied Daniel. "We should see if anyone needs help," he offered.

"Right," replied Anthony. It wasn't organized, but with the storm settled, some people were conscious and trying to make plans.

The last person who hadn't been named was Justin Keith. He had a small lip ring and slightly tanned skin, blue eyes and black hair that reached the bottom of his ears. He was a jock, but still respectful and loved to hang out with his friends. He looked around. "DAD, KASEY?!" he shouted.

"Who are you looking for?" Khristy asked. Her brown, blue highlighted hair was a little tangled, but it was generally nice, for a crash.

"My dad and sister," he informed her. "She's around 14 and he's 35," he explained.

"Okay, we'll probably see them really soon," Khristy offered. "Hey, speaking of families… Oh, crap!" she shouted, running off.

Cori, after pushing rubble off of his chest, dusted off his t-shirt. He rubbed his eyes to look around. His glasses. They were nowhere to be seen, and he was no better than blind without them.

"These yours?" asked a guy with a Londoner accent. he saw a guy step in front of him. His hair was wild and purple, which was the main thing Cori noticed about Daniel. Daniel had on a blue shirt, and a torn-looking green jacket.

Cori took a pair of glasses from him. There was a little crack, but it wasn't enough to worry him. "Yes, thank you!" Cori exclaimed.

"No problem," Daniel grinned. There were a rounds of 'helps' and 'please save him/her'.

Melanie Johnson, CPR certified, was on the job. A ginger with a green jacket, Kyle Broflovski, was having his lungs filled with air by the girl.

**(A/N: I, ReaperHunter, am medically trained myself, so here is a lesson on CPR: CPR is easily preformed by two people, one giving mouth-to-mouth clearing of the airway, and the other person giving a close-chest heart massage, which, to others, looks like someone is pumping up and down on someone's chest. Of course, judging by all of the movies you've seen, one person can also do the job, but it is much harder and there's a better chance it will fail).**

Analisa was giving the closed chest heart massage, and after 45 seconds, Kyle spit out water and took in a large breath. "What happened?" he asked.

"We gave you CPR?" Melanie explained.

"We?" asked Kyle.

"Two heads are better than one?" Analisa smirked, and they hi-fived. Kyle stood up, thanked them, and went to look for his friends.

"DAMN IT!" Cartman stood up and fixed his hair as best he could. "DAMN IT, KYLE!" he announced. "I KNEW IT!" he announced. "I KNEW THAT PIECE OF SHIT WOULD-"

"Stop," said Gary Romero. He was on the ground, and he couldn't stand up, not without his cane. "Now help me," he added.

"Get your ass up and do it yourself," Cartman snapped. He walked away.

"Damn it," Gary said to himself. "Hey!" he shouted at the next person to walk by. It happened to be Ashley. "I… I lost my cane…" he realized how weird an 18 year old asking for his cane sounded.

"Your cane?" asked Ashley. "What happened?"

"I hurt my leg a while back, it's oak wood with a silver dragon's head on the top," Gary tried to use a tree to stand up, but ultimately couldn't and sat right back down against it.

"I'll keep an eye out," she replied.

Trying to use the tree again, Gary managed to balance his weight on his good leg, which was his left one, and the other portion of his weight on the tree.

It wasn't Ashley who found the cane, it was ultimately Mike. He saw the cane and wondered who used it; he hadn't seen any old men on the ship.

"Blue-Hair!" he heard someone shout at him. "My cane!" he added. Mike turned around and saw Gary against a tree.

Mike walked over and handed Gary the cane. "Yours?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Gary. He put the cane in front of him and started to walk towards the beach. "So what's your story?" he asked.

Mike looked at him. He didn't like to talk, and Gary noticed, so he decided to continue. "Not much of a talker?" he asked. "Same for me, but it's walking," he smirked.

Mike nodded. "Why is it like that?" he pointed to Gary's leg.

"If we're on this rock long enough, maybe you'll find out; in the end," Gary said. He switched directions to try and salvage his painkillers in the wreckage.

Mike found his hoodie, and after throwing it over his dirty shirt, he zipped it up and placed the hood over his head. He then proceeded to search for his dark tinted sunglasses.

Maddie seemed to have lost her parents. Her head was spinning as tried to stand up from her position of lying in layers of bamboo trees. Her first instinct, of course, was to shout for her family, but when she tried, her voice just echoed in her head, leaving a ringing [**The medical name for ringing in the ears is Tinnitus (tin-I-tus)]**.

After a slow debate on whether or not to call out, despite the ringing, Anna, in her warm, black tunic, helped Maddie up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so," Maddie admitted. "My head is just…" she stopped and stood up. Her purse was on its side next to her, and she reached for it, dry-swallowing a pill of Advil.

"You carry Advil?" asked Anna.

"I get headaches a lot," Maddie replied. She fixed her hair, to the best extent.

Rose, in her black, batman tee shirt, walked by. "Are you both okay?" she asked them.

"Yep," they said in unison. Maddie's head was still ringing and the Advil wasn't helping.

"You might need a stronger painkiller," suggested Cori. He fixed his blonde hair and rubbed his glasses, trying to get a layer of dirt off of them. He was still extremely thankful that Daniel managed to find them.

"Stronger than Advil?" Rose asked.

"I'm no doctor, but most meds stronger than that," began Anna, pointing to the Advil, "are prescription."

"I know," sighed Maddie. "I guess it'll fade," she decided. She made sure everything was in check, and due to her perfectionist nature; it was **(A/N, prescription means it's medication that can't be store bought, you need a doctor's obligation to have them)**.

Stacy never lost consciousness. Her white tank top wasn't torn, and her gun necklace was still on. All in all, she was feeling good. So, standing up, she called out in Spanish. After realizing where she was, she tried again in English.

No one replied, and she looked around until she found moving figures, which she joined up with.

Brian was with Sean. He was making sure Sean was fine, and he was, thankfully.

_How long will it take for them to fine us? _asked Sean.

"Not long," Brian said, though using his hands to form the sentence as well. "I promise."

Everyone, in order to keep together, gathered in a circle. The currently known survivors (most of them, mentioned so far), all made sure no one was injured. Past a few scratches, bruises and Maddie (who was fine by now), no one was too hurt.

"Let's all…" Stan rubbed his eyes. "Who's good at what? We should know who can do what, in case help doesn't come within a few days."

"Alright, good idea!" Kyle hi-fived his best friend. "So who can be a medic? And I mean, like; nothing else. Medics, go:"

A lot of people raised their hands, but in the end, the medics were Maddie, who had Advil and a first aid kid, Khristy, who brought bandages, but lost them in the crash, Mike and Melanie.

They assigned Ashley and Analisa as gatherers, but they figured they'd get rescued before they needed them.

The cooks, or general people who prepared food, were Anna and Stacy.

Cori was basically the only shelter builder, because he was good with heavy lifting.

Basically everyone else but Rose and Gary were hunters **(PM me if you want a job change)**.

"Why don't we have an explorer?" Rose had suggested. "Someone who looks for shelters and water, maybe the other survivors?" she suggested.

"If we're not rescued within a week, okay," said Clyde.

"I'll do that," said Gary. "Figure if one person gets hurt, another person should be with them," he explained. Everyone gave him an uneasy look. He knew it was because of his cane. "Cripples can explore," he argued.

"He can come," said Rose. "It's okay," she offered.

"I can limp pretty fast, if we need to run," Gary smirked.

"Okay, you guys can limp on together," Cartman said. "I can eat some cheesy poofs, and wait to get rescued."

False hope. They sure had it. They wouldn't get rescued, not for a long time.


	3. Filler Chapter

**Hey… U completely forgot to add in Amber Mollano in the last chapter… so sorry… about that…**

**Tell me if I... don't use your OC this chapter.**

* * *

Amber was last to join the group, mostly because I'm a forgetful ass and forgot to put her in there, but lastly because she was knocked out for the longest.

"Amber?" her sister asked her, giving her a light shake.

"Ellie?" Amber finally woke up and Ellie wrapped her arms around her auburn haired sister.

"You had a mild concussion," Melanie informed her. "But you're okay," she added. "Your sister has been at your side for a while."

"I HATE THE SAND," Gary announced from his position on the beach, trying to limp along and talk with Anthony. His cane kept slipping in the sand and he was on the ground.

"That's Gary," said Melanie.

"Seems nice," Amber smirked. "Can you give me a tour of everyone?" she asked.

"Yeah, so that's Maddie," Melanie helped Amber up and they walked over to Maddie, who was twirling her perfect hair, bored.

"Hi," she said. "You're the girl who was knocked out?" she asked.

"Yep, I'm Amber," she replied, offering to shake Maddie's hand. Maddie agreed to formality, shaking Amber's hand. If she had something better to do, she probably would have stopped talking with Amber right then and there, but since all she had to do was walk and twirl her hair, she kept talking.

"You have gun?" she noticed Amber's glock 27. "Might I ask you why you need a gun?"

"It's eh… Abusive past, I guess," said Amber quickly. She didn't like people probing around in her past, but 'why do you have a gun' wasn't really a valid question about her past. It was just a question.

"Can the hunters go out and… hunt?" Stan suggested. "We're all getting hungry."

"Can I hunt?" Amber asked.

"The more the merrier," replied Melanie. Hunters weren't hard to find, so everyone who wasn't a medic, gatherer, cook, Cori, Gary or Rose, set out.

The South Park kids were more for shelter building, though. They worked with the blonde to lift stuff and make sturdy shelters.

Cartman took the poor kid's glasses as a prank once, but Stan promptly smacked the larger kid and gave Cori his glasses back.

Daniel (Danny) was drawing in his sketchbook, rather than hunting, which he figured he'd do later.

His drawings were good; they were of the people who were on the island. Cartman was depicted as eating a large steak and keeping everyone away from his food, with text above it that said 'fat wanker'.

The medics were playing 'medical poker', which was always fun. The hunters came back, and they gave the cooks a boar to prepare. Using random spices that they found, fruits and other things that wouldn't kill a person, they finally prepared the meal.

"Do you dye your hair? Where do you get it dyed? The roots look incredible!" Stacy smirked, pointing at Danny's hair.

"I don't dye it," he replied. "It's like 'is naturally," he informed her. Cartman figured people just liked to hear him talk. His British accent was great.

"I read about a generic defect that screws with the chromosomes in hair color," Cori said. People gave him a confused 'you know medical info' look. "I know some medical stuff," he added.

Anthony played with his wooden cross. It rested nicely against his white shirt, caked with blood now. It might have been his, but it could have been someone else's he tried to save.

Justin was kicked back casually, smoking and flicking a lighter on and off. Gary asked for a light, and Justin complied, lighting a cigarette for the cripple.

"Old habits die hard," said Stan. They both looked at him. "I mean, if you smoke, it's cool, but lung cancer can't really be fixed here."

"I don't have it as far as I know, and Justin doesn't show the signs, and if we did develop it on this island, it would take a while to get to stage 2, where it's really lethal," Gary informed Stan.

"We're all keen on medical stuff, but how do you know?" Ashley asked him.

"Special on lung cancer. Discovery channel, my tall, Mexican friend," said Gary. It may have been racist, but Ashley brushed it off as a statement of fact. He would have commented on many other parts of her, but he wasn't sure if he could outrun her… or… out limp her... And getting sat on wasn't on his 'list' so he didn't talk anymore.

Mike hid behind his hoodie, saying nothing, but listening quietly to everyone talk.

"Are you mute?" Ashley asked. "It's not bad if you are," she added. Brian's brother Sean was mute, so she didn't want to offend anyone, she was just curious.

"I don' talk much," Mike informed her. He was British too, his blue hair poked out of his hoodie lightly.

Maybe it was dyed, maybe he had a genetic defect like Danny, but it wasn't anyone's problem.

"Me and everyone else figured," said Ashley.

"Everyone else and I," Anna replied. She paused when Ashley gave her a 'look'.

"True," agreed Kyle with a shrug.

"Hey Rose, can you and McCane go out and find, maybe a cave or something, and take Stan with you," Ashley said.

"McCane. Wonderful," replied Gary. Rose giggled, and was randomly hit by a shiver, twitching.

"Is that normal? Or are you going into shock?" Khristy asked, concerned. She had in Irish accent. Accents. They were everywhere.

"It's just normal," Rose explained. She didn't talk unless people talked to her first, normally being shy. Her accent was thick and Scottish.

"Hey, Scottish!" Melanie joked.

"The medics need to heal someone, can you guys go out and get injured?" asked Amber. Everyone laughed.

"McCane beat you to it," Cartman said to everyone. Some people made a shadow of a smile, and Gary just took out an orange tinted bottle of pills and took one.

"What's that?" asked Anthony.

"Unicorn semen," replied Gary, placing the pills back into his jacket's pocket.

"Right," replied Anthony. He fixed his hair and suggested that anyone who had an mp3 player play some music.

"We should just eat," groaned Stan. "Eat food," he added.

Kenzie suggested a drink, to which everyone informed her there was no alcohol, just water and orange juice.

"Tomorrow, Rose and-" Kyle started.

"Call me McCane and you'll need it more than I do," Gary pointed at the oak wood support he needed.

"Rose and Gary will look for caves with me, and the hunters will hunt, medics might med, and everyone will do their job," decided Stan.

"Nice," Kyle informed him.

* * *

**Can you guys just… PM your OCs job… I'm bad at keeping track… So I can write separate chapters, and I guess if you don't PM me the job you want your OC to have, your OC will just be a… water collector… along with Kenny.**


	4. The Cave

** Hey everyone. Good to see you all, so, not much to say, just read the author's note at the end of the chapter and answer the questions (but read the actual chapter first), lol.**

Cori took a long piece of bamboo from Clyde, giving him a nod, fixing his glasses, and placing it against a parallel piece of wood and letting Clyde secure it with string.

"Clyde, Cori," said Kyle. "Rose, Gary and I are going to look for a water source soon," he informed them.

"Cool," said Clyde. He nearly dropped another piece of bamboo, but Cori caught it for him. "Thanks," said Clyde.

"No problem," replied Cori.

"I dread the day we need all four medics to work on us," Ashley informed Analisa.

"I guess at some point we'll need one, but… four…" Analisa agreed. "It'd be better if we had one medic for a different part of the body."

"Hey, you know a medic is a medic," Ashley said. "I learned a bit of medical knowledge, and it was pretty general."

"Guess so," replied Analisa. "See any fruits that we can gather?" asked Analisa.

"We're on the beach," replied Ashley. "We already got a whole bucket of oranges an hour ago."

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to Stacy," decided Analisa. She stood up and walked off.

Ashley paused and decided to find Eric. He was eating one of the oranges that Ashley and Analisa had gathered.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," said Cartman. "… Do you… want an… orange?" he asked... was that nervousness in his voice?

"Sure," replied Ashley.

Meanwhile, the group of three set off to find a water source. Gary puffed on a cigarette with one hand, using his cane with the other.

"What happens when you run out of pain medication?" asked Kyle. "Won't it hurt?"

"Let's hope we never have to get there," replied Gary.

"So it _will _hurt?" asked Rose.

"Yeah," admitted Gary. "It will," he informed her. "But let's talk about someone else's back story; Kyle," he began.

"The fatass Cartman always ripped on me for being a Jew," Kyle informed them. "And my hair," he added. "My brother is Canadian, my parents are also Jews, and my best friend is Stan," Kyle informed them. "I'm single," he added.

"Hey bro, don't look at me," Gary informed him, raising one hand in mock surrender, keeping the other one on the cane.

Rose giggled. "What about you?" Rose asked Gary.

"Well sweetheart, once upon a time there was a middle schooler, and he liked to jog," Gary said. "He's gone now; he was replaced by an angry old man with a cane."

"How did it happen?" Kyle asked. "The leg?"

"What's with you?" Gary interrupted and asked Rose.

After doing another one of her little twitchy shiver things, she said that her mom died early on, and she lived with her brother and father.

"Just tell me if you see or hear water," said Gary.

Meanwhile, the hunters were all together, talking and pondering about which animals were good and which weren't meaty enough.

Amber was trying to make the argument that deer were meaty, and her little sister, Ellie, was agreeing and trying to poke at her sister's gun.

"Stop it," Amber said.

Her sister paused. "Kenzie?" she asked.

"Yes?" Kenzie asked.

"Hi!" Ellie happily announced.

"… Hi," replied Kenzie, giving Ellie a hi-five.

Anthony, Daniel, Justin and Brian were all talking. The five hunters, three being girls and five being boys, all figured they have to like each other, because they'd have to spend a lot of time with one another.

Justin was puffing out little bits of smoke, with a cigarette in one hand, and he was casually flicking his lighter on and off.

"I say we try some boars, maybe check up a little on a few deadfall traps," explained Danny.

_Deadfall sounds good. _Offered Sean.

"Sean said deadfall sounds good," Brian informed the three.

"Yeah, sounds good," Daniel's British accent reminded everyone of John Lennon's **(if she doesn't know who that is, she's too young for you bro)**.

They got to work setting it up, while the two girls were searching for animals, and Amber was aiming around with her gun. The fact that she carried a gun around in the first place was a sign of insecurity and paranoia, but if she had either one, it didn't show.

Meanwhile, with Rose lagging behind the two guys, Gary and Kyle were talking. "You know you should date?" Gary asked the redhead.

"Who?" asked Kyle.

"Anna," replied Gary. "Analisa. Or Melanie," he said. "They all seem to like you."

"You've never talked with any of them, how the hell can you tell?" asked Kyle.

"I'm good with that," replied Gary. His cane was snagged on a root and he fell, catching himself with his free arm, lightly slicing it against a rock.

"What happened?" Rose asked. Kyle helped Gary up; his mahogany hair was now splattered with dirt.

"I fell," said Gary. "It's fine," he checked his arm, the cut had dirt in it, and it could soon get infected.

"Should we get that checked with the medic?" asked Kyle. After saying no, a few minutes later, they came across a cave. Water fell lightly from above it and into a tiny water pool.

"We're a mile away from the beach," said Kyle. "It'd be cool if we moved a few people here," he said. "For water and shade, in the cave," he pointed at it.

"Stay here," said Gary. "I'm bringing back an exploration team. We're exploring the cave."

The medics finally had something to do. The hunters brought back a deer and a chicken, so Anna and Stacy got ready to cook it.

"When do you think we'll get rescued?" asked Stacy. "It's been a week and… I donno…" she explained.

"Well, you know," said Anna. "It takes time, and I'm sure there are other survivors we can find!" she happily announced.

"I hope so," replied Stacy. "Maybe Rose and the guys found some water and stuff!" she added, nearly burning herself on the pot.

"Yup. Careful with the pots," said Anna.

"I know," laughed Stacy.

Meanwhile, the medics were happy they finally had something to do. Gary's arm was their first real thing to fix.

"Be fucking careful, there are only so many limbs that can get crippled!" Gary announced, taking a Vicodin pill and muttering to himself as Maddie tied a bandage around his arm. "Now;" he began. "Ashley, Melanie, Khristy, Cori, Amber, Justin, Clyde, Kenny, Mike, Dan, come with me!"

Without questioning him, the crew made the mile long hike down to the cave complex. "We're going exploring!" he announced once they got there.

"You're not going anywhere, sit down," said Rose. "Kyle, we're exploring the cave," she said to him.

"I'll... stay here and purify some water…" said Gary. He got Stacy to boil it for him, but either way, the water was getting purified while the crew of people went into the cave.

**Eh hem… PM me your OC crush and your Cannon crush, and the name of your OC, since I'm bad with author to name ratios (for guys, there are no cannon crushes). **


	5. The Earthquake-Like Phenomenon

**This chapter will mainly be about Ashley, Melanie, Khristy, Cori, Rose, Justin, Mike, Danny and Gary, but I will throw the other characters in there, to make you all happy.**

** And thanks to Paidraig Duffy (I think that's how ya spell it), for givin' me some lyrics you wrote, they'll be featured in the story, sung by your OC Danny, so stay tuned for that.**

** And check in at the end of the chapter for your chapterly question.**

* * *

Justin tied a strip of a shirt around a stick and lit it on fire. He used it as a torch to light up the cave complex.

He was in the front of the group, up there leading with Gary and Melanie. The two guys weren't allowed to smoke, because Melanie Mike and Khristy, the three medics who went into the cave, said it could mess with the air supply.

The air was dense as it is, and smoke probably wouldn't help anyone. "Johnson," said Gary, who made a habit of calling people by their last names, or a nickname.

"Yes?" asked Melanie.

"You know Clyde?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"You like Clyde. And I mean like-like," he added.

"When did we turn into gossiping schoolgirls?" Ashley asked. Apparently, she was close enough to them so she could hear their conversations.

"Well, _mi gran amiga_," began Gary in Spanish. Ashley gave him a look. He just called her 'my large friend' in Spanish. "_Esa sería su nuevo nombre_," he added her. That was 'that would be your new name' in Spanish.

"What just happened?" Melanie unsurely asked Justin. After a long pause, the only sounds being little chatter in the background, and Gary's cane tapping against the ground, Melanie added: "Never… Mind…"

"Yeah," said Justin. He nearly tripped over a rock, but Melanie caught his arm. "Thanks," he said.

"What are we looking for?" asked Khristy.

"I'm not sure," replied Rose. "But either way, it's as good a chance as any," she explained.

"It's a large cave complex," said Cori. "You never know what we might find," he added.

"What happens if someone gets split from the group?" asked Rose. She also had one of the makeshift torches.

"Let's try and think positive," Cori replied with a grin. He fixed his glasses and then looked around the barely lighted path ahead of him.

"Do you really," Rose took a pause to do one of her twitchy/shiver things. "Think we'll find something?"

"I 'ave a suggestion," Danny said, probably referring to the fork in the cave, where the paths split.

"About what we should do?" asked Ashley.

"Yes," said Danny. "Justin and Rose can each be… say, team captains, and pick people they want on their 'exploration team,'" he explained.

"Since we each have torches," confirmed Justin.

"Basically," replied Danny.

"Who gets first pick?" Rose asked. "Rock, paper, scissors?" she suggested.

Rose beat Justin with paper, and then lost with rock, and then won with another paper. Therefore, Rose got to pick someone first.

"Khristy," she said. Khristy stood next to Rose, now part of the shy, twitchy girl's cave exploration team.

"Gary," said Justin. Gary limped over to Justin, now part of his team. They were Team 2, Rose and Khristy were Team 1.

"Cori," said Rose.

"It's a pleasure," Cori grinned and walked over to team 1.

"Mike," said Justin. Mike's hood was down, since it didn't matter if his face was exposed, considering the darkness of the cave against his naturally black hair and newly formed rough stubble. He had washed the blue dye out of his hair once his black roots started to show, because it looked weird if it wasn't one solid color. He couldn't wear his sunglasses either, since it was nearly too dark without them.

"Okay," said Mike, walking down to Justin's team.

"Rockin' the black hair," Justin informed him. Mike nodded in agreement. But generally, it was dyed because he liked it blue.

"Danny," said Rose.

"I hoped so, I mean;" he paused to smirk. "I did make up this idea," he added.

"Okay…." Justin looked over Ashley and Melanie. "Since I doubt we'll need to kill any bears; Melanie," he said.

"Ashley," concluded Rose. This made her teams Rose, Khristy, Cori, Danny and Ashley. Justin's team was Justin, Gary, Mike and Melanie. Since rose picked first, she had one more team member than Justin.

"We'll take the left passage," said Gary. "So you get the right one," he added.

"That would be how your lefts and rights work," replied Ashley, going right with her group.

It was just a cave. Nothing bad happens in 'just a cave', right? Wrong. But before this, there was still a matter of –

**Ashley: narrator, would you please get on with the story?**

What? No, it's dramatic this way. Anyway, you got Cartman lugging his fat self around looking for food, and, well- just see for yourself.

**ON THE BEACH:**

"How do you think they're doing in the cave?" Anna asked Kyle. He shook his head, in that 'I don't know' sense.

Brian found a colony of mushrooms and brought it to Anna, asking if it was poison or good.

After giving the tall, thin, lop sided mushroom a look, she said it was a Death Angel mushroom, and hence the name, it wasn't safe.

And Kenzie had nothing to do, so she was walking through the woods, inspecting the trees. She heard Analisa talk about vines having water in them, so she was looking for grape vines, which had water and grapes.

While she was looking up for vines, bored, she bumped into someone. She reached for the pocket knife she snuck onto the boat, and a voice shouted in complaint.

"You might hurt someone with that," Stan joked. Kenzie laughed.

"Sorry," she said, putting the knife away. Stan raised his hands in mock surrender and shrugged with a smile, agreeing,

"Are you looking for something?" he asked.

"Grape vines, I guess," she replied.

"What the hell does a grape vine look like?" he asked. She laughed and he continued. "So what's your story?"

"Well, I live with my dad, and I want to move in with my brother, who was on the cruise with me," she explained. "But I don't know where he is," she added.

"We'll find him," Stan said. "I live with my parents, I have a sister who's off in college, and I think I'm ready to move in with my girlfriend," he added.

"Oh," said Kenzie. "… What's she like?" Kenzie was determined not to have awkward silence.

"She's nice, people can think she's controlling, maybe a bitch, but I like her," Stan explained. "We're more or less an on and off relationship."

"Cool," said Kenzie.

"See you back at the beach," Stan informed her, running off, maybe going to call Cartman fat, or talk with Kyle, either one was fine with him.

Maddie, determined to keep herself in check, was combing out her hair and checking for dirt spots on her clothes.

"You _are _painfully neat," Stan informed her, running out of the woods and onto the beach, seeing Maddie. "Probably the nicest-kept person here," he informed her.

"Thanks," she said. "I try," she informed him. "I know I'm a perfectionist, but it's worth it," she explained.

"Looks like it," replied Stan. "I'm gonna go make sure Tweek isn't dead… or dying…" he said.

Tweek was suffering from coffee withdrawal, and detoxing from cocaine. What? Did you people really think he was just… _like _that naturally?

"C-coffee," he pleaded to Craig.

"No."

"Craig," said Clyde. "Say it nicer. Tweek; no," he informed the timid blonde.

Tweek was ready to pounce on something. "T-there's a plant…. GAH… a-a-a-a c-coffee substitute! It's – it's – ARG! A water p-plant, marshy, p-please find it!"

"No," said Craig. This time, Clyde didn't say anything, and just gave Tweek an apologetic look.

**BACK AT THE CAVES:**

The two groups hadn't even gotten far before they heard a low rumble. "Is it an earthquake?" asked Cori.

"No," said Danny. "It sounds like -" the cave nearly jerked to the side. It was sudden, if it _were _an earthquake, which it weren't, it would have had a magnitude of 7.5.

Everyone was unconscious, because of the earthquake-like phenomenon. Danny slowly came to his senses and looked around. Rose's torch was still going on next to her, and the group seemed to be scattered.

Him, Cori and Rose were still together, but he didn't know where his group was, other than that.

How long were they blacked out? "We should go back, we'll catch up with the group there," said Rose.

"Yeah," said Danny. Cori helped Rose up, being the gentleman he was. "They'll catch up to us," Danny repeated.

Once they made it out of the cave, Melanie and Khristy were there, with Maddie placing bandages on their open wounds.

"Where're the others?" asked Rose.

"I don't know!" said Melanie. "It's all been a complete nightmare, we blacked out and then once we woke up, we ran."

"Was it an earthquake?" asked Maddie.

"Did you feel it too?" Melanie asked her.

"No," said Maddie. "Maybe it was cave tremors, or something to do with tectonic plates."

"We'll wait a day, and if no one comes out by then, we'll send in a new search party," said Cori.

"I need a drink," said Danny, walking to go to the beach.

"I think Stacy has some coconut milk, you could ask her for some," suggested Kenny.

"Thanks," said Danny. He got to his stuff, where Cartman was probing around for food in Danny's pack.

"You fat wanker! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" demanded Danny.

"Shit," said Cartman, running away from Danny's stuff.

"Sod off!" Danny shouted angrily. "And don't try that again!" he shouted. "The bloody hell was that wanker doing in my bag?" he asked himself.

His stuff was thrown around and crumpled up song lyrics were thrown in the sand a few feet away. Danny groaned and picked them up, dusting the sand off of them.

He picked up his guitar and got ready to sing them.

(**This is gonna be a half-songfic with Danny's song, written by the OC submitter himself). So an earthquake-like phenomenon knocked everyone unconscious, and the people still in the saves are Mike, Gary, Ashley and Justin.**

** The lyrics will be spread apart throughout the rest of the chapter.**

** SO. BACK AT THE CAVES:**

Gary touched his head. He was on his back, unsure of what was going on. Blood was on his forehead, it was half dried and sticky. "What the fuck happened?"

_Now that you've found me,_

Everything hurt too. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and dry swallowed two Vicodin pills, hoping it would ease the pain.

The entrance to the cave was sealed off by fallen rock; there was no getting out that way. It was also pitch black.

Gary sat up, but that was the extent of his movement without his cane. "HELLO?" he shouted.

"Quiet down, you might anger the cave-gods again," a female voice informed him.

"Figures," Gary replied. "Find me my cane," he added.

"Cane," she said.

_My whole world is brighter_

A small flame light up away from them. "This it?" Justin asked, holding the oak wood cane in one hand, and his lighter in the other.

He found his torch and relit it, using it to reveal that he was with Mike, and that the female voice was Ashley.

"Looks like we aren't getting out that way," Gary took his cane from Justin and stood up, pointing at the sealed off entrance.

_Now that you've touched me_

_ "_We're fucked," said Mike nervously. "Totally fucked," he added.

"We'll be fine," said Ashley. "Assuming there's another exit… just fine," she said.

"Then we can't go wasting time," said Justin. They were an odd group of four, trapped inside of a cave. They didn't have too much time, and if the cave really didn't end, they would die.

_My steps are much lighter._

"You know… we'll die of dehydration," said Gary. "So… truth or dare?" he asked.

"You're exactly like a teenage girl," said Ashley. "Truth," she added. "If we're going to die, we should probably all have extreme regrets from this game."

"Can we please be more positive?" suggested Mike.

_All of this world_

"You gay?" Gary asked.

"Bi," replied Ashley.

"Knew it," Gary said.

"Your turn," said Ashley.

_Could decide_

"Dare," said Gary.

"I dare you make out with Mike," said Ashley.

"No," replied Gary. "Next game," he added.

"Guys, there's another fork in the cave, which way do you want to go?" asked Justin.

_To fall inward. And you would still linger._

"Left," said Gary.

After a few minutes, the sound of running water filled their ears. They ran/limped towards the sound, and found an in-cave lake.

"Yes, yes, yes!" announced Justin, jumping into the knee-deep water and wading to the source of the falling water, splashing it on his face.

_Something has brought us together_

A small crack in the top of the cave let in light. Gary pulled out a match. He lit it and held it to a plant with small seeds at the base of the shrub's leaves.

"Are those edible?" Ashley asked.

_Unspoken._

"Yeah," said Gary. He took a seed and charred it under the match, eating it. "Found food!" he announced.

After everyone had three seeds, Mike took some water and did his best to fix everyone's wounds.

After finding more seed plants and getting some rest, the group decided to think of their next move.

_Feigning reality, friendship and wisdom_

Water spilled from an opening roughly two Cartmans wide and one and a half Cartmans tall. "We should try that way," said Ashley.

"Can't we sleep and eat seeds for a few more hours?" asked Mike.

"I wish," said Justin. They all climbed into the opening, which smelled like fruit.

_I will defend you_

"Won't be long now," said Gary.

_I'll keep you beside me_

"We'll live," he sighed.

_That's how I'll repay all the kindness you've shown_

The path sloped at a 45 degree angle, and seemed to go even deeper into the heart of the cave. It didn't look like it was going to get them out of there, but it was their best and only bet.

Water also coated the ground, and it smelled different now, more chemically induced, even though this cave was supposed to be completely natural.

_Now that you've found me_

Gary slipped and slid through the water, stopping once the ground leveled again.

"HA!" Ashley announced, pausing once she realized she laughed at a cripple falling down.

_I've stumbled through fire_

"Get down here!" Gary announced. "Look at this!" he said.

_Now that you've touched me_

"What?" asked Justin, sliding down gracefully, looking at the thing Gary wanted him to see.

_I've bloomed like a flower_

"Holy…" Justin started.

_Now that you're with me_

"What?" Ashley asked. Mike followed her down.

_I no longer cower_

"This…" Mike muttered. "This place…"

_In silence_

"Isn't natural," Mike finished in amazement, throwing his hood over his head.

_I'm fighting for you_

"There's only one thing to do," said Gary. The group gave him a questioning look. Gary smirked, placing his cane in front of him and talking another step towards the sight. Away from the exit.

_I'm fighting for you… _Danny finished, putting his guitar away. "I hope they're okay," he decided.

* * *

**So there you have it, sort of a cliffhanger. If you're a song writer, be my guest, PM me a song that you want to be used like that, and the question I have for you:**

** If your OC had a themesong, what would it be (it can't be lyrics, it has to be a real song)?**

** You'll see why I need this.**

** But I promise you.**

** It will be awesome.**


	6. Just Follow the Link

**This chapter's gonna be extremely short. Not because I'm lazy, or don't care, but because at the end of the chapter, I will give you the link to something amazing.**

**Also, you're lucky to have a doctor with extensive survival information to write you a survival shipwreck story. Any amateur writer would be totally inaccurate, in terms of stuff you can and can't eat. Actually, one thing I've learned is that 'if it looks edible, it probably is'.**

**That's my quote. And a damn good one, if I do say so myself.**

* * *

"That was a good song," Stacy informed Danny as he began to put his guitar away. He looked at her, and then at his song lyrics. He subconsciously began to blush. _Be manly. _He thought to himself.

"Thanks," he finally said. "I wrote it," he added. He paused. _You can do it. _He though to himself. "Wanna go... spit a coconut?" he asked. _Damn it, Danny, 'split a coconut?' Is that the best you can do?_

"Sure," said Stacy. _Bloody hell, it worked! I'm the greatest sodding guy ever! _Danny put his guitar away and walked to the fruit stockpile, where Anna was explaining to Kyle how cattail was edible.

"You have to peel off this brown part, and then this yellow-ish pollin is the stuff you can cook," she explained. "Oh hey Stacy, I was just teaching Kyle about how to cook cattail," she explained.

"Put it in soup with the bamboo shoots," said Stacy. The two cooks were getting good at edible stuff to non edible stuff ratios. They even found some puffball mushrooms, which yes, are edible.

"I'm still concerned about Justin, Mike, Gary and that large Mexican girl," said Danny. He had a problem with heavy weight people. he was convinced they were stealing food, which, as Cartman showed him, they were. Ashley didn't eat much, but Cartman would eat everything in sight, and it really pissed Danny off.

"They'll be fine, I'm sure there's another way out of that cave," said Stacy.

"If there's not... There's going to die," said Danny. "I hope they'll be fine, though. They're all beneficial to the group," he said.

* * *

**It was really short, I know, I don't care, I just wanted a reason to give you this:**

** watch?v=0840xmhRRk4**

**Put that link at the end of youtube dot com/**


	7. Blood Red

**Morning folks. Well, by the time I post this, it might not be morning, but hey; whatever. It's been a while and I should write before you dudes start… questioning me… And for one of my favorite reviewers, Playboyxxx, you requested more action, and so I will give you action this chapter and the next.**

* * *

"I've been thinking," said Amber to Melanie. "That earthquake wasn't possible," she explained.

"In what terms?" Melanie asked. "I mean, earthquakes are only natural," Melanie casually shrugged.

"I know I've never been a scientist, but I've gone through enough school to know that the tectonic plates-" Amber started.

"I sorta lost you at 'tectonic,'" Melanie laughed. "But if your logic fits, we could ask someone," she said.

"No one here is a geologist," Amber sighed. "We can ask whoever we want, though, it's fairly basic science."

"Ocean to continent subduction?" asked Melanie. They were using random geological words until they found Brian shooting arrows into a tree with his crossbow.

"How long have you been here?" asked Melanie curiously, checking the amount of arrow marks in the tree he was shooting at.

"I don't remember," he said, in his Hick, Scottish accent. His camouflage jacket was around his waist and his shirt was elsewhere, exposing his toned chest. He was littered with scars, and he didn't look at the girls as he concentrated on his crossbow.

"Where's Sean?" asked Amber.

"The beach," he replied. His beard stubble went onto his neck, and he needed to shave, but he never bothered, because he hunted and worked out a lot and just never found time.

"Guys!" Maddie ran into Brian, sprinting from the caves. "Sorry," she said. "There's something wrong with the cave!"

Meanwhile, back in the cave.

"This formation only occurs in dry climates. This place can't be dry because we're ankle deep in water," said Justin.

The four were amazed by the crystal formation in front of them. Shards of crystals were coming from every wall in the cavern. The cave didn't continue past all of the crystals, with one In-cake Lake in the middle of the extremely large, dome-shaped cavern.

"Well, earthquakes don't occur like that either," said Ashley. "There's a ledge around the lake, we can walk around it," she said.

"Listen Stupid, there's nowhere to go," Gary informed her. It didn't matter how rude he was, he knew he couldn't outrun Ashley, and if they got into a fight, the results would result in one death, and one half-dead moron.

"We can _look_," argued Ashley. Gary wasn't likeable, and he was ruder than usual to Ashley, making him a complete ass to her.

"_Or_," started Gary.

"There is no _or_," Ashley snapped. She reached to either grab or smack Gary, but he stepped back, nearly tripping over his own feet. "It's at most 30 seconds of your _valuable _day, you can't make the damn walk around a bunch of crystals?" she demanded.

"I _can _make the walk," said Gary. "But I will not," he said. "I'm swimming," he stated. "There's water and I'm swimming."

"What about parasites?" asked Mike. "This cave doesn't seem too safe," said Mike. He began to make the walk around with Ashley.

Justin lit a cigarette up. "It won't kill anyone now," he said. He looked at Gary. "Don't swim," he said.

"What if the magical trap door Tubs and Shy Guy are looking for is in the water?" suggested Gary.

"She'd murder you in cold blood if she heard you say that," said Justin. "Mike, that's his name, is good to have around," he said.

"A medic," Gary agreed. Around five minutes later there was no exit and Mike and Ashley came back. "Let me guess… There was a magical exit to Narnia?"

"Oh, shut up," Ashley said. Mike managed a grin and Justin turned his head to suppress a smirk.

Rather than insulting her again, Gary looked into the clear water. "What if there was a way out?" he asked. "What if… it's in the goddamn water?" he asked.

"You're a smart asshole, and you're risking getting a parasite?" Ashley asked him. "For your dumbass assumption?"  
"Basically," Gary said casually. "And use your lack of knowledge to realize this water is too pure to have _any _forms of bacteria."

"We're in a pretty old cave," said Mike. "It's musty, it smells… and… You just shouldn't swim," he said.

Gary sat down; getting basically all of his pants wet in the three inches of water the room was filled with. He laid his cane in the water and slumped against his hand.

"We're dead," said Justin, sitting next to Gary, putting out his cigarette in the water. "Aren't we?"

"Not if we find the door to Narnia she thinks is here," replied Gary. "Because it's not," he replied.

"Wait!" announced Ashley. She looked into the clear lake. "What's that?" she asked, pointing into the water.

"Water," replied Gary.

"No, in the water," said Mike. It was dark and hollow-looking, probably nothing, but it was worth a try. Justin took his shirt off and handed it to Gary, removing his shoes and jumping into the water to investigate.

He surfaced. "There's a tunnel, but I don't know how long it lasts, and drowning is a possibility."

"So if dehydration, starvation and scurvy," replied Gary, handing Justin his cane. "Dead or not, if there's an opening, I'm not swimming back," he leapt into the water, fully clothed."

They saw his form disappear into the tunnel.

"He's going to die," Ashley said with a shrug. "I didn't like him, but suffocation can't be a good way to go," she said.

"It never is," replied Justin. He put his shirt over his wet chest and looked at the water until he finally pried his eyes away and looked at the two remaining members.

They just sat, for half an hour. Until something none of them could explain happened.

But back at the entrance to the cave: Maddie, Stacy and Danny looked into the cave, looking over the rocks that prevented their entrance.

"What?" asked Amber, who just arrived with Brian, Melanie and Anna. Then she saw it. The water that had previously been flowing was tinted blood red.

"That… That can't be good," Danny said, looking into the water. "It," he put his face to it and inhaled. "It's blood," he said.

"Whose?" Amber demanded.

"What if it's one of theirs?" asked Stacy. "The four still in the cave?" she asked nervously.

"This is a natural phenomenon if it's not," said Anna. "This is weird," she added.

"I want to get off of this island!" Melanie decided fearfully.

"We all do," said Danny. "We all want to get the bloody hell off…" he repeated. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the blood red water.

Inside of the crystal cavern: The water started to turn red. They stood in confusion and looked at the previously clear water slowly fade into red. It was consternation if anything, and a figure appeared from the darkness of the red.

Gary surfaced the water, the red was dripping from his body. He managed to throw himself onto higher ground, where the water was only 3 inches deep. He turned over.

He was shirtless and he had a bullet hole in his shoulder.

"Is that your blood?" Ashley asked. Justin pulled Gary into a sitting position. Gary looked at the water, at his shoulder, and then back at Ashley.

"Not most of it," he said. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a chrome, folding knife, a CK105H model **(if you want to Google it)**, and handed it to Mike. "Get it out," he said.

"The bullet?" asked Mike.

"Yes," said Gary. "Get the goddamn bullet out!" he shouted. He wasn't dead, and they had no idea how a bullet managed to get itself stuck in Gary's shoulder.

"I'll do it," said Ashley. She had no problem with sticking knives in people, and since Gary was an ass, why not?

"Don't take any longer than you should, because…" he paused. He was going to make an offensive joke, but he figured he should wait until the bullet was out.

"On three," she said. "One," instead of counting to three, she jammed the knife into his shoulder and wiggled it around until it hit the lead of the bullet. She turned it and pulled it out.

The entire time, Gary was giving his cane a death grip, and was determined not to scream. He had a reputation. The little crinkled lead bullet fell into the water.

"We need to seal it," said Mike. "Does anyone have a bullet?" he asked. Ashley did, she gave Mike the bullet. He flicked the cap off and poured the gunpowder into his hand.

Gary leaned back and Mike poured the gunpowder into Gary's wound. He took Justin's lighter. "I promise I'll count to three," he said.

"Just do it," Gary said, bundling up a piece of torn cloth and putting it into his mouth to bite on. The gunpowder was set ablaze, heating up and sealing the wound.

Gary's shouts of pain were muffled by the cloth, and he fell over into the water, throwing a hand through his hair and shaking there until the pain went away. He sat up. "We're not alone," he said, his hand over the now sealed wound.

"Who shot you?" Mike asked.

"I don't know," Gary replied. "But I shot him back," he replied. "It's his blood," he added.

"Where's your shirt?" asked Ashley.

"I prefer it off," he replied. Then he paused. "It was a restriction… preventing shock and stuff, medically related. It's not just because I'm really hot," he added.

"You didn't seem so hot when you were squirming in pain on the ground," she informed him.

"Let's set you on fire, see how you like it… bitch," he said, taking his cane and jumping back into the water. "We have some killing to do, and we need a few good explanations," he said.

Next time, on South Park Shipwreck: What happens when Danny, Brian, Stacy and Kenzie find a hatch? They go in and find something none of them could have expected. And who do the four in the cave have to kill?

(I'm doing this story in groups of four, if you want, suggest OCs you want in your group).

* * *

**One last request before I leave you. After you review, fill this form out:**

** Name of OC: **

** OCs your OC likes and why:**

** OCs your OC dislikes and why:**

** Any medical procedures or diseases you want anyone to be diagnosed with? And the treatment:**

** Last one. How vulnerable are you okay with your OC seeming? Example: Gary was rolling on the ground in pain. That's a 6/10. Crying into another OC or cannon's shoulder is a 10/10. And how Ashley normally is would be a 1 or 2/10:**


	8. Finding the Hatch

**Hey, so I loved your reviews so much, I was weirdly eager to write this chapter. There **_**might **_**be another forum at the end of the chapter, but I can't be sure, so read and then be ready for a surprise… author's note…**

* * *

Once they all surfaced, there was a body facedown in the other end of the lake. The walls and ground were all made of that same sleek crystal that was in the previous cavern.

"Where's his gun?" asked Justin.

"Probably at the bottom of the lake," Gary said. It was a deep little water pool. No one bothered to five for it, they just pressed on.

After a while, Justin pulled Gary to the side. "You know no one _really _likes you?" he asked, straightforward.

"Yep," Gary said. "It's fine, I don't care," he replied. He poked at the melted gunpowder sealing his wound.

"If you'd stop being rude for 4 seconds and actually try to get to know people, you might actually like them," Justin informed Gary. He paused. "Except for Ashley. She doesn't really like anyone, you especially," he explained. "And Brian. He's fine with your personality, but he thinks you're a useless cripple."

"When I get disabled parking and he doesn't, let's see who the useless one is," Gary said with a grin. Justin laughed for about 5 and a half seconds, and then he stopped and looked back at Gary. "Alright," said Gary. "Alright, fine."

"Where there's one armed gunman, there are probably more," said Ashley. But she was wrong. There weren't. And they exited the cave through another side, and they couldn't be happier. Except for the fact that they were in the middle of nowhere.

That was where their interesting facts ended, but then Gary made Justin go back with him to search the guy's body. All they found was a black, folding, tanto knife and a flashlight that was probably short-circuited.

Once they exited the cave, Gary tossed the knife at Ashley. "Got you a present," he said. She flicked it open and gave it a routine sharpness test. She then gave Gary a confused look.

"I'm making him be nicer because some people find his rudeness offensive," Justin explained.

"I think we'll be here a while. Might be best not to have everyone hate me while I'm here," Gary explained. "You know… a shirt would be nice," he added.

"We can't really help you there," said Justin. "We'll find our way back to the beach before night," he offered.

"Hope so," replied Gary. "I wonder if the only drinkable water we've found was tapped by the blood," he thought.

"I don't think the two water sources are connected," offered Mike. "They could be, but I doubt it," he explained.

All they did from that point on was hike back to the beach. While they were doing that, Danny was talking with Kenzie. "And," he added, flipping a page in his notebook. "This is Justin, Gary, Ashley and Mike," he explained.

"That's really good!" said Kenzie. "You should be an artist," she added.

"Maybe," he said. They found Brian sharpening an arrow on a rock, and he stood up and decided to follow them.

"Do you have anything interesting?" he asked casually. "Animals or… anything really worth investigation?

"Guys! You won't believe this!" announced Stacy from around 100 meters away. The three ran towards her and found a metal hatch with a number in bold. **33. **The hatch was covered with dirt and leaves.

"This is interesting," Brian commented. He dusted off the big **33 **in the center of the hatch and tried to open it by pulling on the handle. It creaked, but other than that, it didn't move.

Danny took it too and they both pulled in unison. It rose an inch. They tugged roughly nine times until it was fully open. "Should we go in?" Kenzie asked.

"I told Khristy we might not be back for a few hours to a few days," Stacy said. "So… who wants to climb down this ladder first?" the ladder lead into darkness, and Brian offered to go first.

He began to climb down into the hatch. He wasn't sure how deep it was, but after 25 seconds of climbing down, he called up. "It's not poison or a death trap," he said.

"That's always good," Dan shouted from above. The other three began to make their way down into the hatch where Brian was waiting.

It was nighttime and it was cold. "Aren't you cold?" Ashley asked Gary. He was leaning against a tree, his socks were drying on a branch and his shoes were next to him. He still had no shirt.

"I know I'm being nice, but I'm still not cuddling you," Gary informed her. Justin nearly spit out the mushroom he was eating due to laughter.

"Holy crap," he said. He gave a short cough and resumed the mushroom. "If this is poison I'm screwed," he informed the other three.

"It's not, there're no gills on the mushrooms," said Gary. "… I love ponies… is that nice enough? I feel like that's nice enough," he explained.

"You're wet and underdressed, you're going to freeze to death," said Mike.

"Yeah," said Gary. He stood up with his cane. "But not here."

Back at the hatch, the three were all settled off of the ladder. A hallway proceeded on into more darkness, and Danny looked to Brian.

"What are we waiting for?" Brian asked, or more accurately; demanded. He began to walk further into this man-made hatch without questioning it.

"Does this metal hatch mean we're… not alone?" Kenzie asked Stacy. Stacy shrugged.

"Yes," she said after a while. "I don't think an earthquake could do this," she informed Kenzie with a grin.

Kenzie laughed. "That'd be some earthquake," she agreed.

* * *

**Had to update. Had to. This is basically a filler chapter, so it doesn't matter. Next chapter will be mainly about Brian, Kenzie, Stacy and Dan as they work their way through the hatch. After them, it's Khristy, Rose, Anthony and Maddie. And I haven't thought ahead to after that.**

** If you want to, request OCs you want to be in your group (certain OCs can go on more than one 'expeditions').**

** Okay so I made a forum now:**

** Since Gary, Justin, Ashley and Mike's journey finished, let's get your thoughts on them (the reason I do it in fours is because it makes the OCs seem more 3 dimensional, like I actually know them so I can write them in better).**

** So (P.S, if you haven't already, fill out the last forum, I promise this is… almost… the… last… forum… I'll need you to… fill out…) here's the actual forum you must fill out.**

**OC name (I'm bad at pen name to OC ratios):**

**Detailed thoughts on Justin (personality and appearance):**

**Detailed thoughts on Mike (personality and appearance):**

**Detailed thoughts on Ashley (personality and appearance):**

**Detailed thoughts on Gary (personality and appearance):**

**(Just so you know, I need this to work out character to character interactions better).**

**Do you want your OC to get into a fight? If so, with who and why? Should your OC win? If so, give me a number between 1 and 100 so I can ask the OC submitter of the other fighter and whoever's number is closest to the one I'm thinking of wins the fight:**

**Okay, that's all.. PM me if all these forms are pissing you off… PM me if you like the forms… PM me if you have an undiagnosed medical problem… Or money…**


	9. In the Hatch

** Hey so I plan on making this cover one and… like… a half… groups of people…**

** The chapter forum has nothing to **_**really **_**do than This chapter is about Brian, Kenzie, Stacy and Dan, with an intro to Khristy, Rose, Cori and Maddie, with a short appearance of Gary, Ashley, Mike and Justin. Plus a slight guest appearance from someone a few of my original reviewers might know.**

* * *

"I feel close," said Mike.

"Closer than five minutes ago, I hope," Gary replied. He ran a hand through his facial hair. An offensive joke ran through his head. _Don't tell it, don't tell it, don't tell it. _He pleaded to himself as he walked closer to the shoreline.

"Is that the boat?" Justin asked. "Gary; that's the boat wreck!" Justin gave Gary's shoulder a shove.

"That'd be my bad shoulder, thank you very much," he informed Justin. "Maybe it has shirts!" he was off running… or limping faster than normal, towards the wreck.

"Maybe someone put his soul in a jar and he left it in the wreck," said Ashley. She had nothing really important still in the wreck, and when Gary finally found a white long sleeved shirt, he threw it on.

Mike found his hair dye and re-blued his hair. Nothing else was salvageable except for a mechanical pencil, which Justin picked up to give Danny later.

"Hey Aguire?" Gary asked Ashley. "I know you," he finally decided. "Not from here, but from a year ago, maybe…" he said.

"I don't know you," she replied.

"Everyone who hasn't been living under a rock knows me," he informed her. "Arg, fuck," he added. "No, Fern, I had a friend named Eric Fern, dragged me to this comedy club and you were there," he informed her.

"She was in the audience?" asked Justin.

"Nah, she was the impressionist," Gary replied. "You were one funny-ass performer, let me tell you," he said.

"Thank… you?" it came out as more of a question than a statement. "I am pretty funny," she shrugged. "Under a rock?" she added.

"Expression," he informed her. "Funny, you know," he said. "Every girl here is getting real wet over Justin," he explained. "Not every girl," he shrugged. "But let me tell you, girls base guys off of looks, personality and money," he explained. "Money is a big one once we all get out of high school."

"You have the first one, but not the other two," Mike said. "With every straight intention," he laughed a little. Though never being one to speak up, he was pretty funny.

"Anyway, money isn't a factor anymore. So Justin here is Mr. Perfect," he explained.

"Thank you," Justin laughed. "I've been aiming for that title," he added.

That was all they did for a large period of time. The next few hours were completely devoted to Brian, Stacy, Danny and Kenzie.

"Who do you think made this hatch?" asked Kenzie. "Maybe this island was used for experiments before we crashed?" she suggested.

"Or you're overthinking this by far and we're just not the first people here," Brian said. She paused.

It definitely shut everyone up, which was what Brian wanted to do. Brian's crossbow was leveled with his head, and he was waiting for something to pop out and attack them or something.

"There are two doors," said Kenzie. "We should split up," she suggested. Kenzie went with Brian into one door, and Stacy and Danny went into the other.

"Bloody hell," said Danny. "The rest of the group should see this," he said. The room was dark, but visible was a lone computer with a malware encryption code.

"Can we crack it?" Stacy asked, typing a random word into the password section. The word **incorrect **flashed onto the screen in red. It went away.

"I suppose no one is a master hacker," said Danny, shutting the MacBook air and picking it up.

"We can ask around," replied Stacy. Meanwhile, Brian and Kenzie weren't talking. She was a general party girl who liked to converse, but she wasn't talking with Brian. He wasn't in the mood, but he generally never was.

"It's abandoned," Kenzie jumped a bit at Danny's entrance. "I found a computer, we can try our luck at getting someone to hack it, but I donno," he shrugged.

"This room is empty. There's a chair and blueprints, but I don't know what they're for," Brian said.

Kenzie looked at the blueprints. In front of the blue grid was a drawing in white. The dimensions were in inches, and it looked generally rectangular with a few buttons and one comment written on the corner of the page.

_They can't find this. I know they'll try and twist my design. I've gotten to far for them to… _The rest was smeared and faded, with a rough signature at the end. _Ford. _They didn't know what that meant or who it was, but they rolled up the blueprints and Kenzie held it under her arm, much like Danny was holding the computer.

The path that continued had been blown out by hunks of a metal prior to their entrance. It was obviously a detonation. Whoever was here last, maybe the person namedFord, didn't want anyone to see what laid ahead.

The four surfaced and opened the computer. They just looked at it. 78% battery remaining.

Their next order of business was to log into it within the next 78 percent. But other than that, the only really interesting thing was with Khristy, Rose, Anthony and Maddie.

Maddie looked at her reflection in the water, making sure her hair was perfect. Cori was throwing a coconut between his hands and pondering how he'd break it.

"What'you think of Justin?" asked Khristy. "I think he's cute," she said.

"Sure," said Rose, catching the ball and throwing it back. "Mike?" she asked.

"Nice guy," said Khristy. Rose nodded as she caught the ball. "Ashley?" Khristy asked.

"She's a little rude, and she's really just _fascinated_ with blood and guts and everything like that," Rose admitted.

"Well she is _awesome. _I love her, she's like a sister," Khristy informed Rose. "Really funny," she added.

"Gary?" Rose asked, throwing the ball. Khristy tried to catch it with one hand, but used her other to support it.

"He scares me," Khristy informed Rose. "A _lot_," she added.

"You know I'm sure he doesn't really _mean_ anything he says," Rose informed her. "He's tough," she said. "That gets you far on this island."

"I feel like if this were a horror movie, he'd be the torturer, but he'd do it really slowly and neatly, just so it's creepier," Khristy said.

"I feel like that would be Ashley, minus the 'neat' part," Rose admitted. "If we dig hard enough, we can find out what he's really like," she added.

"Who?" Cori asked, giving up on the coconut. He fixed his glasses neatly and sat next to Rose, who was sitting across from Khristy.

"Gary, I think," said Maddie. "The crippled one," she added.

"We should all go look for a new water source," Rose suggested. "I know you three don't _do _that, but why not?" she suggested.

"Okay," said Cori cheerfully. "Khristy, Maddie?"

"Never killed anyone," said Khristy casually.

"If we're going to do something… I assume we should do it right," she explained.

Analisa was gathering apples, and since her gathering partner was gone, she was just casually throwing the good ones into her bag.

"ANALISA," she heard a familiar female voice shout.

"Ashley?" asked Analisa. "You guys are back!" she announced. "You're not dead!"

Mike, Justin, Ashley and Gary had finally found their group again.

* * *

** Alright, before I go, a few things:**

** Can your OC hack the computer they found:**

** Name two friends your OC had before the wreck. What were they like:**

** What did they act like towards their friends:**

** Hobbies your OC did before the wreck:**

** A memorable moment at work or anywhere else your OC and their friends were a part of (describe it EXTREMELY well)**

** This is all meant for flashbacks, I think the next chapter will be flashbacks about everyone and how they were before. So by next Friday, whoever doesn't PM me this form won't have a featured flashback.**


	10. Flashbacks and another link

**Wow... this was just 4,000 words of... ugh... So here ya go.**

**Khristy, Rose, Cori and Maddie, with a slight drop of Anna next chapter, but today is… flashback day… PM me if I haven't used your OC in a while, then I'll go put them into some chapter in the near future.**

** So the OC submitter of Amber got mad, because I wasn't using her OC. So she unfollowed the story and said 'I'm just gonna go'. That's fine because in general, I disliked her OC. She was a completely Mary-Sue, good God, why did I accept her? But hey, now I can think of fun ways to kill her off.**

** Also, since the OC submitter of Analisa hasn't commented or PMed for a while, we get to kill off Analisa too.**

* * *

_** Flashback 1: Anna**_

Anna was with her two best friends, Xorsheed and Victoria. They were both girls, for everyone who can't tell what gender name Xorsheed is. They were at her house, watching anime dubbed over in Russian. "There's no way he'll beat the other guy in that fight, look," said Xorsheed.

"I think the first guy has a chance," said Victoria. The fight between the two characters ended, the first guy won by a hair, and the ending song started to play in Japanese.

"I knew it!" announced Victoria. "We should all go get lunch," she said after a while. Take note that this is all in Russian.

"Okay," said Xorsheed. They all went down the stairs and set out to have lunch. They discussed the episode, and Xorsheed had to pay Victoria because she lost a bet.

"Isn't it cool how good Anna is at computers?" Xorsheed asked Victoria. "Remember the time -"

Victoria and Anna started laughing loudly. "That was the single funniest prank I've ever seen!" Victoria informed both of them.

"We should never do anything like that again," Xorsheed said. When they got to the restaurant, they ordered food and discussed the Internet, anime, they even pulled out a notebook and Anna drew a few characters.

* * *

_**Flashback 2: Danny**_

Danny and his sister, Eve, were walking home from her school. She was 13 and cheerfully telling Danny about her day. He was nodding along to everything she said, even though he wasn't paying much attention.

He was 17 at the time, he was wearing his green jacket, jeans and a white t-shirt with a bit of sweat around the collar, from gym, which he had last period. He was taking her home from school.

"We're doing surface area," she explained. "Of a trapezoidal prism!" she added. Danny grinned and nodded, but then looked over behind his shoulder.

They were alone. No one else was on the streets with them. At least they weren't too far from their house, which was good enough.

"Hey," someone called. Danny turned around and stood in front of Eve, and looked at the guy. His hair was black and he had a patch of facial hair on his chin, but nowhere else.

"Do you need the time?" Danny asked. The black haired guy's lips curved into a wicked smile.

Another guy, bigger than the last, grabbed Danny and lopped his arms under him. The last held down Eve, with his hand positioned so that if she struggled, she would suffocate.

"Badger," said the smallest one, the one who had the patch of facial hair. The guy holding Danny down nodded. He looked like Lenny from of Mice and Men. Where was George when they needed him? "Imagine what we could do to her," the small guy with the bad shave said, putting his hand against Eve's cheek. It was wet with tears.

"Don't touch her!" Danny extended his arm and brought it back as a jab against Badger's ribs. He managed to pull apart from him and turn around, slamming his fist into Badger's face.

He reeled back, the badly shaven one picked a brick up off of the ground and slammed it into Danny's head.

"Lil' M; kill that son of a bitch!" said Badger. Danny's forehead started bleeding, and he touched it to try and make the blood to clot.

"You think I'm done with you, punk?" Lil' M demanded, taking the brick and using it against Danny's leg. He heard a pop and pain shot up through all of his nerves, right up to his head. It was dislocated.

Badger grabbed his arms and hauled him up again. "Do as you're told and maybe we ain't gon' kill you," he informed Danny.

"Danny, help me!" Eve screamed, thrashing against the muscular form of the guy who was holding her down. He was lean and athletic, with brown hair and gray clothes.

Danny got away from Badger again, and punched the guy holding down Eve in the face. He was limping, his leg hurt extremely badly, and he kicked Badger in the groin with his good leg.

Badger was on the ground in pain, one hand was on his groin, and the other was on his broken nose from Danny's first punch.

"Okay punk," the muscular member said. "That's it," he pulled a knife from his side and slashed at Danny. It hit his eye and ran down until Danny pulled away.

"Miho," said Lil' M. "Kick his sorry ass," he said slowly. Soon Badger and Miho had broken a series of bones in Danny's body while that asshole; Lil' M made Eve watch.

She was crying the entire time their hands and feet connected with Danny. By the end, he was in a pool of his own blood, curled into the fetal position.

"Go to sleep. It'll be over soon," said Miho to Eve. That's when Danny blacked out.

When he woke up, he was in a hospital, connected to IV fluids, his vision was blurry and his eyes were half open. In his sister's autopsy, they found traces of semen.

* * *

_**Flashback 3: Gary**_

His eyes blinked open. _Shit, _he said. _I overslept. _He said to himself. He rolled out of bed and ran to the kitchen. _Cereal, cereal, cereal… _he muttered to himself. _Screw breakfast. And I need to buy a new house. _It was nice and had two bedrooms, which he didn't really need, but he figured an extra room and bathroom wouldn't kill anyone.

He hopped into his car and ignited the engine. It was a nice car, sleek and white, and it seemed like a fancier looking person should have driven it.

He pulled up at his workplace, got out, parked the car in his parking space, and made his way to his job.

"Hey, in the ER, there's a-" started a blonde guy in a doctor's coat, pointing in the direction of the Emergency Room.

"Eric," said Gary. "Remember the _thing _I have to do?" he asked. "I'm still doing this, and as a neuroscientist, I get to go do it," he informed Eric.

"Just to make you stop pretending you have something to do, I bet you $150 that you can't keep the micro bleed in this kid's brain from hemorrhaging," said Eric.

"You lose," Gary walked past Eric and into the surgery room. He never did much, as an all-around neurologist. He'd do tests and work in the walk-in clinic, any kind of brain surgery, but indefinitely preferred his actual job.

Ten minutes later he walked out of the surgery room and extended his hand. Eric paid him $15. "I though you said 150," Gary said.

"10 minutes, 150 divided by 10," said Eric. "Don't you have to meet some New York senator?" he added.

"Some guy, I'll assume he's important," said Gary. "I'm gonna go bother and correct the diagnostic department," he added.

"I work for the diagnostics department," Eric informed Gary.

"Correct," Gary said. "How's your latest patient?" he asked casually.

"Dead," replied Eric.

"That happens," Gary added. "So you realize if we average ages of amount of money made with age, I'm the most successful doctor here?"

"Yes, _Doogie Howser_, I know," said Eric. "Don't you have a job to do?" he added after a while.

"Obviously. Have you seen my car?" he replied.

Eric laughed and nearly dropped his medical clipboard. "Go save someone, I have a job too," he informed Gary.

Gary decided to go for a walk. He stepped out of the building and turned to the left. After ten minutes, something smelled. Not bad, it just didn't smell like it was supposed to.

There was a fire. Flames built up and climbed along the walls of an apartment building. Smoke flooded from the doors.

Gary sprinted towards the building. "Keep back, civilians!" said a police officer.

"I'm a doctor," said Gary, shoving the police officer and pushing past the people trying to flood out. He ran up emergency stairs and onto the first floor. There was a woman lying on the ground, but she wasn't dead, her chest was rising.

Gary picked her up and ran downstairs, checked her heartbeat, and said to a random guy "take her," and handed him the woman.

He went back upstairs and there was a kid who couldn't have been more than four years old on the third floor. Gary's eyes were watering from the acrid gas, but he ignored it. He went up to the kid and felt for a pulse. "Stay with me kid," he said, pumping his hands against the kid's heart, forcing air into the kid's lungs.

The kid's eyes opened and his chest started rising. "You're alive, that's always good," he carried the kid bridal style downstairs and he heard a rumbling.

The stairs were giving out, but not before he could help this kid. He made for a faster sprint, and then his back was hit by a series of rocks.

He was on the ground now, the entire stairway collapsed on him. He realized he didn't even care about himself, he cared about some random little boy he just saved.

"Are you okay Mr." the kid asked. "Mr., your leg!" he shouted, tugging at Gary's shoulder.

"Get out of here kid. You still have a fighting chance. I don't," he felt his eyes water, and not because of the gas. His right leg stung from the rocks on top of it.

The kid obliged and ran.

All of Gary's senses were drowned out by his own thoughts. Everything was in slow motion and he could barely hear anymore.

This was it, he thought. There was nothing anyone could do; not for him. But then he woke up, in his hospital, with Eric looming over him. And Gary just managed a grin. "It was worth it," he said after ten awkward minutes of silence.

* * *

_**Flashback 4: Rose**_

It was really hot out, and Rose was sunbathing in her bikini. She was with her friend, Lucy, and the extremely good-looking guy she was friend zoning; Tate.

Her friends were awesome, and she laid on her back until a pair of strong arms picked her up. She opened her eyes and though her sunglasses was greeted by dirty blonde hair and a grin.

"TATE!" she shouted at him as he carried her bridal style down to the beach. "PUT ME DOWN," she informed him though a laugh.

Lucy was smirking as she watch Rose complain. When Tate was knee deep in water, he finally dropped Rose. She shrieked when she touched the cold water.

"You're dead, Armstrong!" she shouted at Tate, calling him by his last name. She began to chase him up to the beach, while Lucy and her boyfriend, Trey, were killing their selves with laughter.

Rose managed to catch up to Tate, giving her enough time to knock him onto the sand. They were rolling around laughing, play-fighting in the sand.

"They should so date," said Trey.

Lucy managed to reply through a laugh. "Oh, but they won't."

* * *

_**Flashback 5: Brian**_

Sean sat in the backseat of the car, with Brian and Leah up in front. Leah had been Brian's best friend since the start, and when she woke up to him one day, they were both naked, and the bond they had never shattered.

"We're going to catch great game," said Leah. "Sean, you be careful with that gun, you know how Brian gets," she informed Sean.

Sean replied in sign language, which, of course Leah took the time to learn. _I know._

They loaded out of the car and each took up a rifle to hunt with. They all set off into the woods.

"If we're quiet, we'll be sure to get something," Brian whispered as he walked over sticks, trying not to make noise.

"Of course we'll get something," Leah whispered back. "We always get something," she quietly laughed. "At least with you around," she nudged him with her elbow.

He smiled and pointed his gun ahead of him. "I think we have something," she added.

Sean and Leah both took a position. They waited for something to happen, and a dear strutted out into the open. Sean fired his gun and the dear look their way. He sprinted away and all three of them fired repeatedly until it was out of sight.

"Next time," said Leah. "It's time for lunch, let's drive back to town and eat something," she said.

"Sure," replied Brian. They loaded into the car again and drove off, once again.

They were talking and Sean was talking about how close he was to hitting the dear. Then there was a large animal in front of the car, Brian tried to swerve away, but then the two objects collided, and the car was violently jerked to the side, where it turned over and hit a tree.

Brian woke up with a throbbing ache in his head and a pain that wouldn't leave him. "Sean…? Leah…?" he muttered.

Sean was tugging at Brian's shoulder, his only injury being a little cut on his forehead.

"Sean, are you okay?" Brian asked. Sean nodded. Brian nodded back and managed to throw himself out of the car and onto the ground. His chest was littered with scratches and he looked back into the car to check on Leah.

She was still alive. Her stomach was badly impaled by a piece of wood. Blood coated her shirt and the entire front half of the car.

"Leah?" asked Brian. "Leah, are you okay?" it was genuine concern, what he was feeling. She was the only person he ever opened up to.

"Brian," she could barely talk, the wood had basically shredded her liver. There was no time left; not for her.

"You're going to die," he said. He wasn't going to cry, not even feel close to that point. He was too tough for that, even with her.

"I know, and Brian… I… I really love you," she informed him. She touched the area the branch came into contact with her torso. "But… I'm going to die."

"I just said that," said Brian. Sean looked sad, his lip quivered as he saw the life slip from Leah. Brian put his arm around Sean. "You're going to be fine," he said.

Leah died moments after that, looking at Brian with a smile. Other than Sean, she was the only person Brian ever really opened up to. The only girl he ever really loved.

* * *

_**Flashback 6: Stacy**_

It was cold out; extremely cold. Stacy pulled her jacket over herself and tried to conserve heat.

"Have fun at the airport, Stacy," said Tori. She was browned haired, red streaks running through her hair. Her personality was extremely bubbly, like Analisa's, which is why Stacy nicknamed her "baby girl".

"I know, Baby Girl, I will," Stacy said with a laugh. Since she wouldn't be out in the cold long, she was wearing a t-shirt.

Vanessa had prepared better. She had straight, light brown hair. She was a lot like Kenny, in that flirty sense. The only difference was that Vanessa wasn't a whore… or a guy, for that matter. She was extremely loyal, giving her the nickname 'Baby V'.

"Serious Stace, you go out there and call me if you meet some guys," Vanessa said, with a wink. All three burst out laughing. "Serious," Vanessa added through a muffled laugh.

After the laugher died down, Tori ran up and gave Stacy a hug. "Be back soon," she said.

"I will," said Stacy.

"Stacy, we're going to be late," her mom, Raquel, informed her, tapping her analog watch.

"Right," said Stacy. "By Baby Girl… Baby V," she said to both of them, sliming and getting into the backseat of the car. She turned around to see both of them.

They were smiling and waving, but past their faces, Stacy knew they already missed her.

* * *

_**Flashback 7: Maddie**_

Anna Ritter, Olivia Fallon, and Maddie Channing were all getting ready to go out and dance. This was her last national dance competition before she got on the ship.

The curtains opened and studio lights shined into their eyes. Maddie was in the middle, counting down from three with her hands. All eyes were on them.

The music started to play and the three started to hop around and dance. It felt like forever until the song ended and they were in an ending position, sweating.

Claps rang throughout the stadium, and the curtains closed. They went off of stage and talked about how they thought they did,

The fact was that they did it perfectly. A few hours after their performance, after everyone else had gone, the scores were announced.

"The winners are…" they all looked up at the announcer. "Maddie Channing, Olivia Fallon, and Anna Ritter!" he shouted.

It took a while for them to realize the fact that they'd won. They all hugged and went out to get their trophy.

* * *

_**Flashback 8: Kenzie**_

Lily, Jessica and Kenzie were all a lake party. Jessica and Kenzie had an interesting backstory. They had dated for a year, as an experiment, but decided that it wasn't working out.

They were all in the lake, skinny dipping and floating about. A portable radio was blasting pop music into the ears of everyone there. "This is awesome!" announced Kenzie. Remember, basically everyone at the party was naked. No clothes.

Jessica popped open a beer for Kenzie. The under aged girl grinned and drank it. They got out of the water and threw towels around themselves to cover up.. them…selves… you know?

"I think Tony is really cute," said Lily. "Kenzieee… you should go ask him out!"

"I'm not gonna-" she started, but then a guy tapped her shoulder.

"You wanna go somewhere private?" he asked her. He was drunk. Really drunk. He put his hand on the exposed part of her shoulder.

"N-no," she said. He placed his lips against her neck and began to kiss her. Jessica looked stunned, she was too shocked to try and help Kenzie. "Stop," she said, repeating it twice before he yanked her off of her chair.

"Kenzie!" shouted Jessica as Jay pulled her towards his truck. "Damn it Jay!"

Tony saw this and his fist connected with Jay's face. He pulled the larger guy off of Kenzie.

"Crap, Kenzie, are you okay?" asked Lily, seating her down on a chair, and trying to comfort her.

"I can't believe him!" Jessica announced, putting a hand on Kenzie's shoulder. The sound of Tony's first loudly connecting with Jay's face.

"But I can believe that," said Kenzie, pointing at the fight. Jay's face was coated in his blood and his nose was probably broken.

Lily grinned, and Kenzie managed a watery smile too. Watching Jay get his ass kicked was pretty funny.

* * *

_**Flashback 9: Justin**_

Ashley (not the one we know) has brown hair and hazel eyes. She was half girly, half tomboy, and she was in Justin's kitchen along with his other friend, Brayden. He looked a bit like Justin, but with green eyes and less wavy hair. He was a bit of a perv, though.

"Justin?" asked Ashley.

"Yes?" asked Brayden.

"I said Justin," replied Ashley.

Justin laughed. "Yes Ashley?" he asked.

"Why do you think Brayden's favorite color is neon pink?"

"It's fucking awesome bro! Don't hate," said Brayden with a laugh. The other two laughed.

"I'm getting hungry, can we make mac and cheese?" asked Brayden.

"Yup," said Justin. He brought out microwaveable macaroni and cheese and set it in the microwave.

An hour later, they were scrubbing mac and cheese off of the floor, with Justin's dad looming over them, his arms crossed.

* * *

_**Flashback 10: Cori**_

Drake "ray" Griffins woke up with a pounding in his head. "Cori," he said to the guy next to him. "Yo," he said. "Cori," he repeated.

"Mmm, what?" Cori groaned. He sat up. He was shirtless and in his friend Drake's house. "What happened, I'm really hungover," he announced.

"You and Jazz were wasted off of your asses," said Drake/Ray. "Found you two wasted with weird tattoos," he informed the two.

"I just came over to see a movie!" shouted Cori. "But then NO. You_ have _to take us to a concert," he groaned.

"Hah, this tattoo isn't half bad," Jazz checked her shoulder blade. There was a blue dragon on it.

"Tattoo?" Cori rubbed his eyes and looked at his side. "Holy crap; it's a phoenix!" he shouted. "This is the weirdest looking thing ever; oh God, it's permanent!" he ran a hand through his hair.

"Cori, calm down, it looks awesome!" Jazz informed him. "We have good drunken tastes," she tried to inform him.

"Can I get this removed? Is there any way I can get this removed?" he groaned. "No, no, no," he mumbled.

"Cori; hey, there's laser tattoo removal… but it doesn't fully work… and it hurts…" Drake rubbed the back of his head. He was a homosexual punk, and he was awesome. "If it weren't for me, you'd have woken up in a ditch, probably naked," he tried to convince him.

"That doesn't help!" Cori stood up and looked into a mirror. "I shouldn't have a tattoo right here," he pointed to the phoenix.

"Damn it Cori, calm down," said Jazz. Eventually, he did, but he was mad. He always regretted that tattoo, and ended up pretty pissed about it, even though Jazz and every other girl he met thought it was pretty cute.

* * *

_**Flashback 11: Melanie**_

The rush of winning the volleyball game filled Melanie with pride. A grin crawled on her face and she looked proud. Brad and Sierra clapped wildly with smiles on their faces.

Brad was a good looking jock that Melanie was friendzoning, and Sierra was a sweet girl who was friends with Melanie.

She began to run around wildly, and over her teams cheers, the other team looked pissed. Sierra ran and hugged Melanie.

"Oh god, we won!" announced Melanie.

Brad ran up and rather than hugging her, he kissed her. The three friends went silent.

"I… I'm sorry," said Brad. The entire gym was staring and awkward silence was omnipotent.

Melanie just nodded. She needed the night to think this over. But in the end, they were still friends.

* * *

_** Flashback 12: Ashley ( it will be at the beginning of next chapter)**_

* * *

**So before you do anything, go to youtube and then put his code after it: watch?v=JqPceWC-XDo**

** OC name:**

** Will learning about some OCs pasts change your view on them at all?:**

** Now you need to follow the link for this to make sense:**

** We're going to rate the other OCs by attractiveness (the link is a slideshow with drawings of all of the OCS):**

** Rate the attractiveness of all of the OCs from 1 to 10, based off of my awesome slideshow.**

** Justin: /10**

** Cori: /10**

** Danny :/10**

** Gary: /10**

** Mike: /10**

** Brian: /10**

** Ashley: /10**

** Amber: /10**

** Rose: /10**

** Khristy: /10**

** Anna: /10**

** Analisa: /10**

** Melanie: /10**

** Stacy: /10**

** Maddie: /10**

** Kenzie: /10**


	11. Steve's Message

**Before we start, I averaged everyone's attractiveness and threw my own opinions in there (everyone basically got an 8 with me, I'm not a tough critic), so here are your top 3 sexiest guys, and top 3 sexist girls:**

**Guys: **

**1) Justin (a lip piercing, cigarettes and all over attractiveness? Yes)**

**2) Gary (he's a jerk. But a hot jerk)**

**3) Cori (he's just adorable, with his tattoo and glasses)**

**Girls:**

**Melanie (she looks like a nice, sweet person and generally very pretty)**

**Khristy (swooped bangs and toffee colored eyes, she's deserves to be up here on this list)**

**Maddie (Due to her perfectionist nature, she's extremely good looking and well-kept)**

**So this chapter is about Khristy, Rose, Cori, Maddie, Anna, and everyone else I can manage to think of for now. Oh, and I haven't used Analisa in a while and I promised I would, so she's going to be in there too. Meanwhile, I will give you a lesson on poison plants. Here's Ashley's flashback first.**

* * *

_**Ashley's Flashback:**_

It was a usual day in Mexico; boiling hot and loud. The twins (Ashley had a twin sister named Mariana) - who were both about 13 at the time - were told by their aunt Lucia to get conchas (a sweet Mexican pastry) at the bakery.

Mariana sang a song that their mom liked to sing to them while skipping right next to Ashley, holding her hand. (keep in mind that this is in Spanish)

"_My little girls, frolic in the meadows, the great green meadows, until you fall asleep_

_Your day has been long as your person has blossomed, for you are loved by all_

_Smell the cherry flowers and the food the world has to offer, for you have the heart to use your powers for good_

_My little girls, frolic in the meadows, the great green meadows, until you wake in day...~"_

It sure didn't make sense in English, but no one could calm them with such a beautiful song like their mother could.

Ashley chuckled. "You sing wonderfully, Mariana."

Giggling, she turned and smiled. "Thanks, Gordo~!"

Over the years when Ashley gained some weight and Mariana didn't, Ashley gained the nickname Gordo (which means 'Fatty' in English) when they were 7. Mariana never called her Ashley since then.

They both turned the corner, approaching the bakery, when a Mexican male ran up to them and grabbed Ashley by her jacket, lifting her up and shaking her.

"GORDO!" Mariana shrieked in pure terror, fearing that her only mentor would die an early death.

The man bellowed in Ashley face, breath tainted with the scent of cigarettes and chili power. "You're uncle is Jesus, isn't he?!" He cocked his gun and pointed it at her temple. She nodded shakily, eyes wide with fear.

Mariana tried her best to fight him, but he only pushed her away, feeling that she couldn't do anything.

"Tell Jesus NEVER to mess with our customers ever again! Because he did that, one of you takes the blame, you stupid Guadalajaras!" He dropped Ashley, making her thud to the ground.

Their uncle Jesus was in a gang, the Guadalajara Cartel. Their enemy was the Tijuana Cartel. They were both part of the drug program, smuggling drugs and selling them, then killing others for unpaid debts. Apparently, a few weeks ago, Jesus sold some drugs to Juan, which was a customer for the Tijuanas, but couldn't afford their prices and switched to the Guadalajaras. This didn't work well with Ripper, the gang leader that the twins ran into that day.

Mariana got up from the ground and started to run to Ashley, but she wasn't fast enough. The sound of a firing gun pierced all of their ears, but only hit one of them.

Mariana stopped in her tracks, shocked. Then fell to the ground, blood pouring from her chest. Ashley's eyes went wide and she let out a scream. "MARIANA!" The yell bounced off of the walls as Ripper flashed the gang's sign and ran off.

Ashley crawled up to Mariana and held her in her arms. She weakly looked up at her mentor and slowly smiled, using most of her energy up. Tears started to well up in Ashley's eyes, knowing that her only friend was dying in her arms.

"Gordo..." Her voice was barely audible.

"What is it, Mari...?"

"Please," she trailed off. "...Please sing to me... You're the best singer I know...~"

Ashley then smiled a shaky smile, trying not to break down and fulfilled her wish. With shaky breaths, she began to sing their most cherished song, switching some lyrics.

"...Mariana_… Frolic in the meadows, the great green meadows, until you fall asleep_

_Your day has been long as your person has blossomed, for you are loved by all_

_Smell the cherry flowers and the food the world has to offer, for you have the heart to use your powers for good_

_Mariana, frolic in the meadows, the great green meadows, until you wake in..."_

She looked down at Mariana to see that she was staring at her, eyes glossy, lips still formed in a smile. A tear rolled from her cheek and glistened down to Mariana's. She used her hand to close Marianas eyes. _"...Day...~"_

Once she finished the song, she held her close to her chest and sobbed in her hair, taking in her last scent of her favorite shampoo, strawberries and mangos.

Since then, on their birthday, April 8th, Ashley goes into a secluded area, eats two strawberries and a mango, and sings their cherished song in perfect melody while writing 'GORDO' on her left palm where she held Mariana's head, voice echoing throughout the still air.

* * *

** Now the actual chapter:**

"I have a theory," said Gary.

"As to why the water's red?" Craig asked.

"We know why the water's red, Gary's just trying to find out why a lot of girls like me," Justin replied.

"I know why a lot of girls like you, my theory is based off of endorphins and the chemical compound humans secrete when they think they have feelings for another human. That's the feeling most people mistake for love," Gary explained.

"You don't believe in love?" Stan asked. "I think I could be in love with my current girlfriend; Wendy," he added. "I miss Wendy," sighed Stan. "Really; I do…"

"We'll get home," said Justin. "I'm going out for a smoke, do you wanna come with me and debate the theory of the human mind, or can we just enjoy the cigarettes?" Justin asked Gary.

"It's a paradox," said Gary, standing up. "if the human mind were so simple that we could understand it, then we would be so simple that we couldn't."

"That… might make sense to certain people, but not now, Gary," he informed the cripple. After a pause he talked again. "What did you before the wreck, anyways?"

"I was the head of neurology at a hospital," Gary touched Justin's temple with the tip of his cane.

"Why aren't you a medic, then?" asked Justin, flicking his lighter on.

"Four is enough," Gary inhaled the smoke from his cigarette. "No one here's gonna start hemorrhaging in their brain, and if they did, they'd be screwed," he added. "We're on an island."

After a bit of silence, some one ran up to them. It was Kyle.

"Hey, can either of you two hack a computer?" Kyle asked them, waving the smoke away with his hand.

"Does it have a brain?" asked Gary.

"It's… a computer," Kyle replied.

"Then no," said Gary. Justin laughed, and then admitted that he couldn't hack it either.

"I'm sure Anna or Maddie can, have you tried them?" Justin asked casually.

"Maddie's out with three other people, just looking for whatever, maybe another water source, but I'll ask Anna," said Kyle. "Thank you!"

Kyle went up to Anna, who was plucking feathers off of a turkey Brian had caught. "Can you hack this?" he plopped the computer in front of her.

"I can try," she replied, handing Kyle the turkey. He flinched and nearly dropped it, but then cradled it in his arms like a baby, because he didn't know how to hold it.

Anna logged onto the main screen. She typed in a few numbers and letters and a black pop-up window with green text came up.

**Struct group_info init_groups = { .usage = PASSWORD 1/8_INIT(2) };**

"Whoa," said Kyle. "That looks complicated," he said. More passages like that came up until the last one after twenty minutes.

**Init_stuct code_protocol PASSWORD 7/8_INIT(2)**

And then

**Access granted**

"Let's see what's in here," Anna said, clicking on the only file on the entire computer.

A window popped up. A play button rested in the middle. Anna made it full screen and clicked the play button.

A young man's face appeared. His eyes were blue and tired, his hair was silvery black, and he was unshaven, but he was still attractive. He had on a gray sweatshirt and a lab coat.

"_Hi_," static overshadowed his cracked voice. "_This is Steve Ford_," he said his name slowly, so the views understood correctly. He ran a hand through his hair, further tangling it. "_If anyone ever sees this, it's either my brother or a hacker… But I pray it's not… them…"_

"This is weird," said Kyle.

"I know," replied Anna.

"_Well I was researching… and I found out an amazing phenomenon about the human mind," _Steve added. "_It," _static consumed the next part of the sentence. "_I'm encrypting that sentence, the encryption code is my mom's maiden name."_

"Can you find out the sentence he wants to get across?" Kyle asked.

"It's going to take time; let's just finish the video first," said Anna.

_"Human's access about 20% of their brain, but what if we're not getting to the important parts? I found through a CT scan and multiple MRIs that a small portion of the spinal cortex doesn't work!" _Steve explained quietly.

"What does that mean?" asked Anna.

"Is anyone here a doctor? And I mean a doctor; not a medic," Kyle added.

"_So… it's amazing really, but it's too dangerous. Rick, bro, there's a hard drive, I hope one ever finds it… I should have destroyed it… But I didn't, all of those years of research…. Listen, I have to go!" _there was a gunshot, static, and the video clicked off.

"Looks like we need that flash drive," said Kyle.

"And that encryption code," added Anna. They had work to do, but they would need help for the flash drive, so their first course of action was the encryption code.

"Okay, I'm gonna get drinks, this might take a while," Kyle ran off to get them water bottles filled with coconut milk.

Khristy and Rose were talking about Kenny and his perverted ways. They were doing this casually until Cori stopped them.

"Hey guys," Stan said. "What ever you're doing, can I join?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah!" said Cori. "Of course!" he added. Although not making it evident, a few people did have a crush on Stan, but he had a girlfriend back home.

"What're we looking for?" asked Stan.

"We're just exploring," Cori said. "I guess maybe getting a sense of the surroundings and our situation," he added.

"New water supply too," said Maddie. "Ashley said the water was tainted because… well, her exact words were 'Gary is a reckless ass,'"

"Gary said it was a red bacteria that poured out of a cavity in the cave," Rose said. Even though it _was _blood, the four who had witnessed the water turning red didn't want to freak everyone out.

"Okay," said Khristy. " Maybe we'll find a river, or lake, or anything really," she shrugged.

Analisa was gathering berries with Ashley. Since the two gathered food together, and berries were abundant, why not?

"We should help the cooks prepare one giant, awesome meal for when that little group of five comes back," Analisa suggested.

"That sounds awesome," Ashley said. "I think Anna is working on hacking the computer," she explained.

"Kyle said the video was a little fuzzy, so that had to decrypt it," Analisa replied. "They did," she added.

"What'd they find?" Ashley asked curiously. Since she was tall, she reached up and plucked an apple off of a tree.

"Just nonsense about the brain," said Analisa. "I think it would take a specialized neurosurgeon to figure it out," she added.

"The video guy, Steve, also mentioned a flash drive," said Ashley. "Maybe the group who set off will find it."

"Everything that's happened so far is really weird," replied Analisa. "Red water, cave, hatch, now a flash drive?" she shook her head. "You want a banana?" she offered the yellow fruit to Ashley.

"I'm allergic, but thanks," Ashley sighed. "You know," she began. Her sentence was cut off by a female scream. She looked at Analisa and the two sprinted towards the sound.

It was Amber. She was perched up against a tree, with her gun in her hand. Mike, Gary, Justin and Danny were all there too, looking at her.

"Oh my God!" Analisa cried. She couldn't believe the sight. Amber's guts spilled out and were basically next to her against the tree too, with blood smeared over her shirt and the bottom of her face, and on her legs.

"He hand is covered in gunpowder," said Gary. "She shot at it," he added. "Whatever _it_ is; I mean," he informed everyone.

"Sean wants to know where Ellie is," Brian said. He wasn't there a few seconds ago, and Sean was turned away at the sight. The sad part was that Amber was still alive.

"Well, this is your area of expertise," Gary peeled Amber's fingers off of the gun and gave it to Ashley.

"What?" asked Ashley.

"You're not going to let her die like that, are you?" Gary demanded. "To die in that much pain!"

"Calm down," Mike said to Gary, putting a hand on his shoulder and pulling him back.

Ashley pointed the gun at Amber's head. "She'll die anyway, pull the trigger!" Gary shouted. "Slow and painfully or quick and painless? Come on!"

There was a long pause and no one spoke until a gunshot rang through the woods.

"You either really want her dead. Or didn't want her to be in pain," Danny said to Gary.

"No one deserves pain," said Gary. "Especially not everlasting pain that won't go away. And then you run out of painkillers and it hurts even more. All of the time!" Gary stormed off.

After five minutes Danny said something. "What?" he asked in confusion.

"He ran out of his painkillers, and his leg is killing him," Justin informed everyone. "Like on a scale of 1 to 10 for pain, his leg is a 4 with painkillers, and 8 without," he added. "Breaking a bone is a 6 on his scale," he added.

"Is that why he's so mean to everyone?" asked Analisa. "He's in pain?"

"Guys," interrupted Ashley. "Shouldn't we try and see what cases Analisa's death?" she asked.

"You just killed her… Maybe we should wait it off," Justin offered. "We can do a vote tomorrow to see who gets the gun," he suggested. "And then bury her properly," he added.

"Sounds good," said Brian. Most people had to turn away from Amber's body. One thing was for sure. It wouldn't be an open casket.

But Rose, Khristy, Cori and Maddie didn't have any idea Amber was dead, but none of them ever really talked about her, so she never came up in their conversations.

"Kyle said we were looking for a flash drive too," said Rose.

"Why would there be a flash drive in the woods?" asked Maddie.

"Beats me, and I think we need more info, who knows how big this island is," Khristy said.

* * *

**Last ending-forum, I promise, no more after this… unless I think of something... Nah, I won't.**

** Okay, hah, here we go**

** OC name (or put the name in the subject):**

** Can your OC understand Steve's encrypted message about the brain (it's basically extremely complicated medical terms referring to the brain)?**

** How much money did your OC make per year doing their job?**

** Do you want to have Amber's gun? If so, put a number between 1 and 50:**


	12. Decoding the Message

** No forum this time, I promise. Here is your chapter. Halfway through the chapter I changed my mind. There will be a form, so be ready…**

**It's important because I'm writing romance next chapter, with help from FluffyTeddyBear8, so go PM her and say 'THANK YOU FOR ASSISTING MY HOPLESS ROMANTIC FRIEND, REAPERHUNTER113'.**

* * *

"If we follow birds, they should lead us to a water source," Rose offered.

"Sounds good," said Stan. They stopped and set up for bird watching.

Maddie didn't want to get her pants dirty, so she sat on a rock rather than the dirt.

Birds don't normally live any more than one mile away from a water source, so a river or lake should have been at least a mile away.

"When Anna decrypts that Steve guy's message, I'll have a go at it," suggested Khristy.

"When you don't get it, I'll try," Maddie informed her, not averting her eyes from the sky.

Khristy gave a slight frown. "I'm sure I'll get it," she informed the brunette.

"I'm sure," replied Maddie sarcastically.

"Guys," interrupted Cori. "Come on, don't argue," he offered. "Look, see that bird?" he asked. "It's not migrating season, so it has to be going to its home or to water," he said.

"Okay guys, let's follow it," said Stan, standing up and helping Maddie up too. She thanked him and they ran in the direction of the bird.

"I won't deal with arguing, you know?" Rose asked Cori. "Maddie and Khristy; I'm sure they're just as good at medical info as the other," she informed him.

"Maddie goes to a high class school, really high anatomy's class," Cori said. "But Khristy took anatomy, phycology and biology," he added, huffing as he sprinted and pushing his glasses up.

"What about Gary?" asked Rose. "He went to medical school and he's a neurosurgeon," she informed Cori.

"So once we get back, all three of them can deal with Steve's message," Cori informed her. They stopped running once they came to a clearing with a large lake.

A few water lilies and cattails popped up out of the water, which seemed clean enough. The bird they were following was perched on the lakeside, sipping some water, eventually diving into the water and bringing out a fish.

"Fish too?" asked Cori. "That's awesome!" he exclaimed.

Stan splashed some water on his face and grinned. "This is just plan old amazing," he said.

"No one knows why the water turned red, so if this stays clean, we're good," Maddie decided.

"We should take a break and rest, then we'll tell the group," Stan suggested, sitting on a log and plucking a cattail out of the water. He peeled the brown coating off and tore off a little peace of the yellow pollen inside.

"It's edible, right?" Cori asked, taking a cattail and peeling the brown coating off. He put a little of the yellow inside and popped it into his mouth.

It was bitter.

Cori swallowed it and coughed a little. He gave the rest of it to Maddie, who chose not to eat it, placing it on the ground next to her.

"If you cook it enough, it'll taste non-bitter," Stan informed the crew. They looked at him, wondering how he knew that. Stan picked a few more cattails and placed them over his shoulder.

"Let's tell everyone about this water supply then!" Rose said happily. They all got up, with Stan's cattail and walked back to the beach camp, which was only a mile away.

"Did you find water?" Justin asked curiously.

"A whole lake and cattails too," Cori said. Stan handed Stacy the cattails and told her to make 'something good' with it.

She laughed. "Cattails are really bitter, and sugarcane would be nice," she informed the crew. "To sweeten it up with," she added.

"Did someone say… sugar cane?" Danny asked, hiding something behind this back.

"You have some?" Stacy asked hopefully.

"Nah, but here's a flower," he offered with a goofy smile, giving her a single, yellow, rose-shaped flower.

She giggled. "Thank you," she said, taking the flour and putting it in the opposite hand as a cattail. Danny moved his hair from his face. She looked at his eye and asked "where did you get that scar?"

Danny sighed. "I was 17… and, a gang jumped me and my sister… she died, and they beat the crap out of me," he admitted slowly.

Stacy gave him a compassionate look. "I'm sorry," she informed him.

"You didn't kill her. Don't be," he replied. "Oh, Maddie, Khristy, Anna wants you, and she said to find Gary on the way," she added.

"I don't… really want to _deal _with Gary," admitted Khristy. "And anyway, why do we need him?"

"Gary made 1.2 million dollars a year working on people's brains. I think he'd be useful for this message," Justin explained.

"1.2 _million_?" asked Ashley, who no one knew was there until she spoke up. "I'd say he made a deal with the devil, but you can't make a deal with yourself," she decided.

Justin, and everyone else slightly smirked. "So we should go get him," Justin explained. "He's off his pain meds, so he should be really irritable and rude."

"Oh goody," Ashley replied. "I'm not getting him, considering he's on his period now."

Khristy laughed. Then she coughed to regain her serious expression. "He's on pain meds?"

"Prescription Vicodin," said Justin.

"I'll get him," Rose said.

"A true act of bravery," Ashley joked with a smirk. A few different people giggled.

Maddie and Khristy went to Anna, who had the computer message decrypted. They listened to Steve's voice until he finally got to the new, decoded message.

It didn't make any sense to Anna, it sounded like it was all in Latin, with a few 'and's and 'or's thrown about.

Maddie and Khristy exchanged glances. "I think he means… enlarging neurons on the cerebral cortex?" Khristy asked.

"That wouldn't do anything but make a head bigger, he means activating more of the brain," Maddie informed her.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I donno what this Steve bitch think, but that's physically impossible, I don't goddamn care what the movies say," Gary informed the two. Rose looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

He looked like he was in pain, his face was coated in sweat and he did seem irritable. "Do you want Advil?" Rose offered.

"Yeah," he said. "It won't help, but Advil; yeah," Gary said. "Let me hear the message."

Anna clicked the playback button and let Gary hear it. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I think," he took four Advil pills at once and dry swallowed them. "That he wants to make a new organ all together."

"Isn't two the normal dose?" asked Khristy.

"I'm not a normal cripple," said Gary. "I'm a millionaire one," he said, wiping sweat from his forehead and making Anna replay it.

"My parents are multi-millionaires," offered Maddie. "I think what Steve plans on doing involves the spinal cortex, and it's connection to the cerebral cortex," she explained.

"I had a guess," said Gary. "You're well kept and smart. Must have rich parents, though daddy's having an affair," he explained.

There was a long pause. "How the hell…" Maddie started, looking at Gary, wide-eyed.

"You had the eh, the eyes," he informed her with a nod. He laid down on the ground and looked at the trees above him.

"You're not well kept, but smart," Maddie leaned over him. "Meaning you didn't have good parents," she decided.

"Mom died when I was a baby, and dad's an oncologist who died of cancer. Irony, huh?" he asked, an oncologist being a cancer doctor.

"May I ask why you're on the ground?" Khristy said to Gary.

"It's my thinking process," he informed the three girls. "And why the hell am I not well kept?" he asked.

"On the ship, you had a beard stubble and messy hair," said Khristy. "I mean, you keep it at a good length and brush it enough, but you never have a clean shave."

"It's called a 'sexy stubble,'" said Gary. "Maybe... I say he's trying to generate a tumor," he decided. "Steve, I mean."

"On the cerebral cortex?" asked Khristy. "Why would he make a brain tumor?"

"A good tumor," said Maddie.

"There's no such thing as a good tumor," Khristy informed the two.

"It's an organ-tumor," said Gary. "Basically, I think it's… memory cells…" he decided, sitting up.

The two girls looked at him. Anna didn't avert her eyes from the computer, still busy trying to dig for files that she hadn't found yet.

"Let's say," Gary stood up. "I take my syringe," he handed his cane to Maddie and pretended he had a syringe in his left hand. And I fill it with some memories of kung-fu training, and then inject it into someone's head."

"Now they have memories of… kung-fu training?" asked Maddie. She paused to think this over. "They're creating genetically altered mutants?"

"Brain mutants," Gary tapped his temple. "Now let's get that flash drive," he decided, taking his cane back from Maddie and walking away.

"Isn't he just a bundle of joy?" groaned Khristy.

"He's smart," said Maddie. "And he gets to the point with sarcastic humor," she added.

"But he's irritating and kind of scary," Khristy informed Maddie.

"How?" Maddie asked. "He's smaller than Ashley and not as aggressive as Cartman."

"He just… is," said Khristy. "I'm gonna go get some fruit," she decided. She met Kenny there, he had an orange hoodie tied around his waist and a white t-shirt.

"Hey Khris," he said. It wasn't an uncommon nickname, knocking the y off of her actual first name.

"Hey Ken," she replied. She took a pear from the fruit stockpile and ate it while having a casual chat with Kenny.

Now they needed to send out a group of seven people to get this flash drive.

And the matter of Amber's gun. Since Ashley did fire the first bullet into Amber's head, and she got the number between 0 and 50 right, she got the gun.

"Guys!" announced Anna. "I found a hidden file!" she shouted at anyone who could hear her. "There's a map of the island, plus the flash drive's location!"

* * *

**Okay, so two chapters from now, seven OCs and three cannons will set out to find the flash drive. One chapter from now, I'm throwing in as **_**much **_**romance as possible. But to do that, I need this:**

** OC name:**

** Do you want your OC to go on the flash drive expedition (and a number between 1 and 100):**

** And now, from 1 to 10, but how likely your OC would be to date this person and then write why you gave the score. Example: Kenny: 10/10 because he's cute and he has a flirtatious personality. So do that for the people listed.**

** Justin:**

** Cori:**

** Danny:**

** Gary:**

** Mike:**

** Brian:**

** Ashley:**

** Rose:**

** Khristy:**

** Anna:**

** Analisa:**

** Melanie:**

** Stacy:**

** Maddie:**

** Kenzie:**

** Kyle:**

** Stan:**

** Kenny:**

** Cartman:**

** Clyde:**

** Tweek:**

** Craig:**

** LAST FORM EVER, SO CHERISH THE GODDAMN MOMENT. Lol.**


	13. St Valentine's Day

** This is my romantic, Valentine's Day chapter. Hurray. I mean, by this point, it's a little late for Valentine's day… I can't do romance… at… fucking… all…**

** Oh, and from the OC submitter of Danny, Paidraig Duffy (I think), comes this Slender Man link. Now remove the spaces and…:**

_** WWW . YOUTUBE . C0M / wat ch?v= OMu Ng HX Ir N8**_

_**If the link doesnt work, just write youtube with this at the end: /watch?v=OMuNgHXIrN8**_

* * *

"February 13th," said Justin, who was in jeans a navy blue nef shirt. The people who had watches had established that it was almost St. Valentine's Day.

"Now you can finally pick a girl, considering the fact that like… five of them are in love with you," Gary informed Justin. Gary was shirtless and in jeans, revealing his six pack. He was checking the bullet wound in his shoulder was a bit faded, leaving only a scar.

"I guess so," replied Justin, who was sitting on a log next to Cori, fiddling with his lip ring.

Cori pushed his glasses up. "The couples getting together are sure gonna be interesting," he informed the two. He was in a white t-shirt and jeans.

"Yep," Gary said, running his hands through his hair a few times to 'fix' it.

"So… back in the cave… you know, the dude you killed?" Justin asked Gary.

"Huh?" Cori asked the two. "There was a dude in the cave?" he asked questioningly.

"Prob'ly worked with Steve," Gary said. "Same faction or whatnot," he added, throwing on a loose dress shirt and buttoning all but the three top buttons.

"It's weird," said Cori. "This island must have some weird meaning behind it," he explained.

"And with a flash drive, we'll find it," Gary informed the two. "Now I'm gonna go," he picked his cane up and limped off.

"Lets go see how everyone is," Justin informed Cori. They stood up and decided to check up on the cooks.

Stacy and Anna were chatting happily about something, and when Cori and Justin walked up to them, Anna happily stood up. "Taste this," she said, giving each of them a spoonful of a seasoned yellow substance.

"This is Stan's cattail, right?" Cori asked, taking a spoon from Anna. He tasted the food and grinned. "You two did an amazing job on this stuff!" he announced.

Justin tried it too. "Wow," he announced. "This is… great!" he admitted. "This is what we'll all have for lunch, right?" he asked.

"Yep," said Anna, hi-fiving Stacy. They were extremely proud of the meal they managed to make. They turned a bitter pollen into something awesome.

"Hey guys," Brian threw a rabbit onto the ground in front of him. "Could you, eh… cook it?" he suggested.

"That's our job," Stacy informed him, picking the rabbit up and taking out a folding pocketknife. She bled out the rabbit and got ready to gut it.

"I'll see you two around," said Justin. He decided to go and bounce a ball against a tree, and Cori went off to talk with Danny.

Danny was on his guitar, strumming and singing 'let it be' by the Beatles. Cori sat next to him and Danny stopped strumming. "Hey Cori, how's it been?"

"It's been awesome, and I can't wait to see the couples on Valentine's Day," Cori said to Danny. "I really think you and Stacy have a shot."

"She seems a little into Justin…" Danny admitted. "But I think I'm growing on her," he added.

"I think so too, and every girl's a _little _into Justin," Cori informed Danny. "I think she likes _you_," he poked Danny's shoulder.

"Thanks Cori, and since this's Valentine's Day, I'm going to go ask her out!" Danny said, his confidence completely built up.

"Have at it Danny," Cori tapped Danny's shoulder and decided to go and boil some water from the lake to drink.

Since bamboo is hollow, it can be used for boiling water, or containing liquids. Everyone had a bamboo cup to drink out of, and the cooks had a few of them to boil and cook stuff with.

Now, Valentine's Day isn't something everyone wants to spend on an island, but if that was that, then so be it.

The day starts off early, with the hunters hunting, Annalisa gathering, and Justin being out for an early smoke. The guy's teeth were extremely white considering the fact that he smokes.

"Well, today is _your _day," Gary informed Justin. He was up early, out of habit for his job.

Justin laughed a little and shrugged. He had on a plain, light blue t-shirt and jeans. "I'm thinking… more or less…" he was actually putting a lot of thought into this decision.

"Are you… planning on flipping a _coin _for it?" Gary suggested. "Coins are always the answer. Well… no… wads of cash are…" he thought outloud.

"And I'm sure you're the only 19 year old who has wads of cash just laying around," Justin replied. "I mean, all of the girls are super nice," Justin added.

"Would you like a complementary cash wad?" Gary suggested. He smirked and scratched his face.

"Holy crap, man, you shaved!" Justin said. "You look… you know…" there _was _a word for it, but Justin couldn't think of it. He completely diverted his attention from the thought and added. "I'm gonna go ask Khristy to be my valentine," he was off.

"Professional?" Gary muttered to himself once Justin was gone. "That's how I look," he added.

There was already a basically set couple between two similar people. They weren't _too_ similar, in the fact that one was a girl and one was a guy, but you get the gist.

The rough metal clang of a stone against metal was ringing through the summer air as Ashley sharpened her billhook. A billhook is more or less, an over the top scimitar. A machete with curves is a weapon the Egyptians used, a scimitar. But a billhook has a drastic curve at the end. Billhooks could generally be very nice, possibly a collector's item, but Ashley's was pure Search and Destroy style.

"What are you _doing_?" a male voice asked. Eric Cartman, it was.

"Sharpening my billhook," she said it as nonchalantly as one would say 'doing my homework' or 'browsing the internet', and it's not like everyone generally _knows _what a billhook is.

"So, you like sharp weapons?" Cartman inquired. Ashley laughed and nodded. "And that thing's a billhook?" he added.

"That'd be it," agreed Ashley. "Um, siddown," she offered, patting the log next to her.

"Wasn't planning on walking any further… I guess…" Cartman sat and watched Ashley run the rock against the side of his billhook at a 45 degree angle for a few minutes, before asking another question. "So… you were a comedian before… all this?" he asked her.

"Stand up, impressionism, yup," she admitted. She paused. "What'dyou like?" she asked him.

"I like getting revenge…" Cartman's voice trailed off. _Fuck, that's creepy, that sounds creepy, goddamn it!_

"Haha, yeah," Ashley genuinely agreed. "There're a few people on the island I really have it in for," she added.

"Oh yeah, totally!" Cartman said. And they spent a few minutes complaining about Stan, before their morning was interrupted by a snide comment.

"You know," it was Gary. Of course it was Gary. _Of all people, it has to be Gary! _Ashley thought to herself, and she was sure Eric was thinking the same thing. "Ashley is bisexual. Very obviously bisexual…" he paused to see if anyone would try and bash his head in for his comment. When no one did, Brian cut in.

"It makes sense… because Cartman's a girl," Brian informed everyone. He snickered to himself.

"Careful, I think Eric's gonna sit on us if we keep it up," Gary said.

"I CAN OUTRUN YOU… BITCH," Cartman shouted at Gary.

"I'd hope your fat wouldn't slow you down so much you'd be beaten in a footrace by a cripple," Gary casually informed Cartman. "Well, you can strut into the sunlight, or you can do your job, and…" we went completely off track. "Where the hell did Ellie go after Amber died?"

No one talked for a few seconds. "Shit…" said Brian.

"Well, whatever killed Amber got to her sister," within a few seconds, Gary was out of range, so if Ashley got pissed and decided to shoot him with Amber's old gun, she'd probably miss.

Hell; why the fuck did Amber even _have _a gun in the first place? You get a Mary Sue and give her a gun. That made Amber a _Super _Mary Sue (I just invented it… it's a thing…)

And with that, Ashley and Cartman's St. Valentine's Day was pretty set from there.

Justin surfaced from the water and tried to keep his head above the crashing waves. He brought his hand up from the water and held an oyster over his head.

"What are you doing?!" announced Cori. "Justin, hey, get back onto the beach!"

Justin coughed and swam back to shore, and slumped over to a pile of broken oyster shells. He took a pocketknife and slammed the blunt into the top of this oyster.

"What're you doing?" Cori repeated, picking through the empty shells. The oyster meat was in an aluminum pot next to them.

"Looking for – YES!" Justin pulled a sleek, pink pearl out of the clam. "Look, look, look," he announced.

"I see it," said Cori. "It's really cool," he added. "Are you going to give it to someone?" he asked.

"Khristy," Justin finally decided. "Do you happen to have a box or container to present this in?" he asked.

"Justin, Ashley and Cartman are a thing now!" Brian informed Justin. "Box," he added, handing Justin an altoids tin with a padded inside.

"I could've predicted that," Justin shrugged. "Thanks, it'll do," he added, running off.

"What was that all about?" asked Gary.

"He wants to ask Khristy out," Cori explained.

"You know, she didn't originally bother me, but then her hormone levels were off the charts, she needs an ultrasound of her abdomen," Gary said. It might have been an insult, but no one was exactly sure.

"Hey Justin," Khristy said as Justin ran up to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he handed her the altoids tin.

"Altoids? Thanks!" Khristy opened it. And when she saw the pearl, her expression went from moderately happy to 'holy fuck, a pearl!' happy. She wrapped her arms around Justin in a hug.

"Will um… will you be my valentine?" Justin asked, hugging back.

"Yes!" Khristy replied, pulling her head back and kissing him lightly. "Yes I will!" she added.

And it was a happy day for all, but it wasn't even close to done.

Danny cleared his throat. This was it. He wasn't sure if Stacy really liked him. He figured if she didn't, it was fine, but he did like her. He was afraid she was into Justin, and not him, but now, since Justin was taken, she couldn't really be into Justin anymore.

He started strumming the strings on his guitar. "_Oh yeah, I.. I'll tell you something! I think you'll understand_," he started singing '_I want to hold your hand' _by _The Beatles._

Stacy was amazed, his voice was good, he was looking sexier than usual, it was all coming into play. "_Oh please… say to me… you'll let me be your man…" _he stopped singing. "Stacy Vasquez, will you be my Valentine?" he asked her.

"Yes!" Stacy announced.

Now Craig. He wasn't a romantic guy, he was more or less a bad boy who didn't like making the first move. But he had to this time. He _wanted _to, this time.

He walked up to the girl he liked, and in his cute, nasally voice, he asked, "Rose, will you be my Valentine?" awkwardly, as he was a pretty hopeless romantic.

She looked at him and grinned. "Oh course!" she said. She found his voice adorable, and his whole mojo was awesome. And she actually got the hot shot, Craig Tucker, to ask _her _to be _his _Valentine. If anything, she was _something._

They kissed for a brief second, testing out their relationship. Affirmative. The kiss was awesome, and they were now a new couple.

Kyle, in his green t-shirt and jeans, looked great. His hair was nice and curly, his nose was nice and Jewish, and all in all, he felt great.

So great, he was going to ask someone out. And now, two people liked him. Three, actually. But in all, it comes down to one.

Does he like: the bubbly Analisa?

Or: the grammatically correct Russian, Anna?

There comes a time when a man has to make his decision. And this man's decision was thought out pretty well. Who did he like as a friend? Who did he think would be the best in bed (yes, all guys factor that in), and who did he think he could make a real relationship out of?

The pros and cons for all of them… One of them didn't have any cons, just pros. She was pretty. She was laid back. She wasn't a slut. She was going to make this relationship extremely fun.

"Anna? Will you be my valentine?" he asked nervously, running a hand through his hair and looking at her.

"I thought you'd never ask," Anna admitted. "With the two others," she added. "YES!" she confirmed it.

To Kyle, this was the single best day ever! And to Anna… it was too.

By the actual end of the day, the pairing were: Ashley and Cartman, Justin and Khristy, Anna and Kyle, Danny and Stacy, Rose and Craig, Melanie and Clyde and Kenzie and Stan.

* * *

**I didn't write it the end of the chapter, with some other pairings… I'm just tired… and It's over 2000 words, just be happy, lol.**

** So PM me if you didn't get a pairing, or if you didn't get a pairing you wanted. Just ask for a different person, or if you didn't get paired with anyone, an untaken cannon or OC you like.**


	14. 5,000 words of interviews

** Here's a fun chapter in the style of the book World War Z. It's basically in interview with all of the characters, and how I think they'd react to the set of questions I have planned.**

** Basically, bold is the interviewer's point of view, and regular is the interviewees' point of view.**

** And I'm trying to do roughly 800 words or more per person, but this is actually only the guys, it's a 5,000 word chapter and I'm too lazy to make it 6,000 more words.**

* * *

** [It's noon, and the person I'm going to interview is sitting casually on a fallen tree, perhaps from a storm, and his purple hair won't stay down, as it's fluttering in the wind. He sees me coming towards him and waves his arm, I know he's expecting the interview, but I didn't bother telling him anything about the set of questions I'm giving beforehand. It's Danny Flynn, on his guitar]**

** When you first crashed, did any particular survivor catch your eye?**

Not really. When we crashed, my head was ringing, there were noises I couldn't make out, ringing in my ears, and screams that could have been mine, for all I remember. I saw a really tall girl, Ashley, a crippled guy, Gary, a dude with a piercing, Justin, and a dude with glasses, Cori. Cori helped me up and we both ran off of the beach, but Cori went back to help a few people.

You could say he was the first person to really help me out, and we were pretty good friends since then, so if anyone 'caught my eye', it was Cori. And not in a 'he _caught _my eye' sense, but he was sort of the first guy to really acknowledge me.

**What do you make of the red water at the cave?**

I didn't make much of it, there's this red bacteria Gary went on a little rant - actually, it was more of a rave - about. I don't remember the name, but it could have sure tinted the water.

Doesn't feel any different, I'm sure it tastes weird, but no one wants to try and drink this red water. The red's faded, um… it's March, and it's only been around a month since the water color changed, so it's good that the red shit is clearing up.

**Do you want to go on the expedition for the flash drive, and Steve's initial plan?**

The video… Steve… His weird brain talk… and I'm pretty adventurous, so of course I want to go. But I'm not sure how we're dealing with the initial… recruiting process, and with the couples, it might be a little awkward if we have… say, Person A who wanted to be with Person B, but Person B ended up with person C, and all three of them are on the expedition. See, then it's awkward.

**You're saying the pairings will make things different now?**

Of course I'm saying it's different now, I mean if B and C are making out in front of A, then A is pissed and they'll be mad and confused for the whole trip. But a lot of other people are really happy now, because of the couples, like; I'm happy.

I hope things won't be too different, and I hope the people who didn't get a date don't feel left out or whatever…

**Who would you say has the most likely chance of dying on this mission?**

Well, if Tweek went, then Tweek. He might not end up going, if he does, let's hope he doesn't spaz out or whatnot. A good asset is probably Brian. He's a fit hunter, and he's good at nearly everything, so why not Brian? If we have to fight any people, then Brian is a good asset to work with.

**Now if you don't mind, can I ask some personal questions?**

Go right on ahead, I suppose.

**When you woke up in a hospital, the night Eve died, and you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, who did your surgery?**

I honesty don't know. He was a few years older than me, I'd say way too young to be a doctor… but it was fuzzy, he had this cool, deep brown, I don't remember the color exactly… but it was a darker shade of brown… He wasn't the nicest guy ever, he just looked at me, said 'you got fucked over by someone' and then put me under anesthesia while he fixed my head, I think he said I was hemorrhaging, but yeah…

**Did he make an effort to fix your scar?**

When I came back to my senses, the doctor was gone, and I had this scar on my eye that I guess couldn't have been prevented…

**Does it affect your sight?**

My scar? No, it wasn't _that _deep, my sight's fine. Perfectly clear, 20/20, I'd say. But they let me out of the hospital a few weeks after, I didn't see that one doctor ever again, I don't think he was an ER doctor, probably specialized in whatever was wrong with me… maybe he felt too important to check on me, but I donno, I think they're pretty busy and all…

**This question was never thoroughly explained, the one I'm about to ask. But how was the service on the ship?**

The one that crashed? It _crashed! _How do you think the service was. I mean, it'd been better if it didn't… crash…

My room was super, it was big, it was spacy, and the beds weren't half bad. I had all my stuff ready and set for a nice trip to Hawaii, but no… I'm here now… with you and everyone else… Well, if that's it?

**That's it.**

Okay, well, it's been good.

**[I shake his hand and stand up to move on to my next interview, which should be at the cave. The one with the red water]**

** [This guy, he doesn't look like he wants to talk. He's a bit mean to everyone, but it's his um… it's just general for him, he's pretty overprotective of his brother, who I'll probably try and interview later, probably to no avail, but hey, anything's possible. Well, it's Brian, who's cleaning his crossbow with a cloth and some salt water]**

**Brian, hey, so if you don't mind, I'll be interviewing you, about a lot of things, I suppose.**

Well, okay… I guess… If it's not sappy and weird, like some interviews that are floating around there…

**I'm not much of a sap, don't worry. My question is just what you think of some of the couples.**

They're just couples, not the end of the world, or the beginning of it… Actually, we can call it a few people who needed someone. Being alone isn't fun…

**You have experience with being alone?**

I have Sean. He's my brother and he's epic, so I can't really be alone with him around. Even though he's mute and all, it feels like he has a lot to say.

**I'm going to interview him later, do you recommend it? Or… do you think I shouldn't bother Sean?**

There's a chance he'll consent… do you speak sign language?

**I speak it well enough.**

The main thing is being able to read it. If you can understand it, you can probably just reply back to him, and then you can have an okay conversation.

**Back on track.**

Yeah.

**Your crossbow. It was Leah's?**

Yeah… when she died, I kept it because… well, I donno, maybe I loved her, maybe I didn't, but I'm still getting over her… that's why I don't want to date anyone.

**If you could date someone, who'd it be?**

I like Ashley's tough personality, and I think Anna is cute, but Ashley is too much like Cartman, and Anna's not badass enough.

**You only date tough girls?**

I prefer them. Girls who don't go freaking cryin' to their boyfriends every problem they have, it's not something I _want _to deal with.

**What did you think of Amber?**

Bitch. Bad way to go, painful… but… bitch… and I'm not sure where her sister went, I get it, the whole sibling thing, 'cause of Sean.

**Your answers have been pretty short. Do you not want to be in this whole interview?**

No, it's fine. See this? **[He holds up an arrow] **I made this during Valentine's day, it's cool, huh? The back is made so it's faster than usual, and the front is a rock arrow tip, so I can kill animals faster than usual.

**I've shot before, and I've hunted once. It's not like shooting, it's dirty… it's killing. You have no problem with it?**

No.

**That's good. Have you ever killed a person?**

Hell no.

**Good. Do you think you could if you needed to?**

Yeah. I hope I never have to, but yeah.

**Do you have medical training at all?**

Um. Not… not really… figure there are people for that. People who are on the island, people who are paid to do it, and I'm not either of them.

**So you've have a badboy/redneck vibe, is that intentional?**

Nope, just happens. I think I'll need to shave soon, but I donno.

**What kind of drunk are you?**

What kind of interviewer are _you_? **[Brian smirks and then adds] **I'm a real flirty drunk, total opposite of my actual personality.

**I know these are weird questions, I'm trying to fit in more words per person, so bear with me.**

Okay.

**Well, I was reading into your whole file, and I was wondering if you had any real input on the whole island situation?**

It's a survival experience, basically a poorly written romance novel, but a nicely written action/survival story, it's generally fine, and then we have Steve and sci-fi aspect, it's like unreal, but it's still amazing. And I want to get onto the flash drive location team, so I can search, hunt and get the job done.

I'm not sure how the team is even decided, but I hope I get onto it, and I kind of think Sean should stay, because he's just a kid. Some people argue that Sean isn't a kid, he's 16, but he's always my little brother, my kid brother.

**What if, say someone killed Sean?**

I would kick their ass. So hard, and I'd kill them without any hesitation. Sean is just a kid, and anyone who would kill a kid is a psychopath who deserves to die.

**More or less, I suppose. Well, okay, that's really it.**

** [I reach out to shake his hand. He hesitates before he shakes it]**

Have eh… have fun.

**[The next person, the center of the female attention, is shirtless. Yep, there's a thought for you girls. He's toned, and he's working out. I hate interrupting people's exercise, because me, myself, get pissed off when I'm casually going for a jog or some shit, and then some dude's all like: heyy. I'm interviewing Justin, by the way]**

** Hey.**

Oh, hi. I thought I had an hour before this interview… **[he throws a shirt on, and chooses not to offer his hand to shake, because he's sweating] **But, go; shoot.

**So what did you do before the crash?**

I was an assistant at a tattoo parlor.

**Have you ever done a tattoo yourself?**

Yeah.

**Do you have any rude customer stories?**

Yes. There was this one guy, he was my age, probably older, and silvery hair. He had on jeans and a douchebag V-neck. "Yo, mah brothas," he said. I mean, he even sounded like a douche. Well, he wanted a dragon tattoo, and my boss said I should do it, so I said okay.

He sat down on the chair, his fake tan and over-greased hair was radiant. He gave me color schemes and a ton of questions, and he even added 'and throw down some cool Japanese symbols under it and shit'

Not only was he a douche, but also I think he was giving me nearly impossible task. But I took out some tracing paper and sketched up a dragon with a few symbols under it. Honestly, I never told him what the symbols were, but they said 'this is a dragon'. It looked cool, and he never specified what he originally wanted.

So when it was over, he said 'thanks lil' dickwad, looks like shit you'd see in a museum of or something' and left, and then got into his douchebag car. Thing is, the whole time he was getting the tattoo, he was screaming like a bitch.

**That must have sucked.**

Yeah. Well. It happens, but he was the worst. There've been bad people, but yeah, he was by far, the worst.

**And, now, on this island, you have a few good friends, so Khristy doesn't like Gary, how's that gonna play out, do you think?**

Well, you know Gary. And you know Khristy, and he scares her. But it's weird, generally he's not a scary guy. He's not even intimidating, he's just rude. But we're good enough friends… they don't _have _to like each other, I like both of them.

And, ugh, if anything, both of them won't end up on the flash drive expedition, it's sort of at random, based off of skill sets. Khristy knows karate, and she's a medic. I think Gary knows Krav Maga, Ju Jitsu and Tai Quan Do, but he's crippled, though I think a cane is like a blunt weapon, and he's a _doctor_. For a living. I mean… to answer your initial question; yes, it's awkward.

**Do you have medical training?**

My dad's a doctor, so a little bit off stuff.

**Survival and combat skills?**

Survival? I'd say 9/10, and my aunt and uncle taught me a few things about combat when I was little. So I'd say I'm generally set. And I figure guns were never my strong point, but I'm a fast learner if I need to shoot one.

**Stacy liked you before she ended up with Danny.**

Eh, is that a question?

**Nope, just thought you should know.**

How do you know that?

**I'm The Author.**

Of what?

**Never mind. My next question is... are you afraid smoking is going to screw with your lungs?**

** [he shakes his head] **No, not really. Most people who don't smoke thinks it tastes gross, but I donno, I like it. And no, there's no event that triggered it, I just started and didn't stop… I'm not addicted or anything, though. I can stop if I need to, or if I run out of cigs or something.

Once Danny said that I should stop smoking so many fags, the British term for cigarette. Cartman was, I swear, off his ass laughing… immature prick, I'd say.

**If someone gave you a gun and made you kill either Stan or Rose, who would you kill?**

Are you just… making this up as we go along?

**The question.**

Stan, I guess… but…

**Okay. We only need to fit in 80 more words, so do you have anything else to say?**

The crash, it wasn't a bad thing, maybe. It's a challenge, I like everyone who's on this island, maybe except for Eric… I'm not sure, but anyway… It's just been a new experience and I met Khristy and everyone else. So I'm happy in all.

And damn, when I gave Khristy that pearl she was so happy, it was great to see that I made someone so cheerful and… she's really just great.

**Okay, that should be all.**

** [I shake his hand now that he's not sweaty, and he nods at me] **okay, so if that's it…

**Yeah.**

Okay.

**[My next interviewee has blonde hair he's awesome. He's wearing a faded red t-shirt, jeans and his glasses. He sees me and waves me over; he's been expecting this interview. It's Cori.**

** Cori, hey. So I'm just going to start with a general question of who you think is going to die next.**

Oh gosh… I never thought of it that way, never figured anyone really _had _to die. After Amber, no one else shows any signs of weakness… But I think Maddie is definitely on the list of people who'll die.

I think she's a good medic, smart and intuitive, but… she's never really shown her combat side. I'm sure it's there, but I've just never seen her kick anyone's ass…

**Now, as you should be aware, the past week has been totally unrecorded. Is there anything of importance that happened in that time period?**

… Yes. You see it was probably five at night, but I couldn't tell, it was really dark. I wasn't as tired as I'd normally be if it were later, so I'm going with five.

Anyway, I don't think you care about the time, but I stumbled upon this cave. It wasn't the one with the red water, it was different. I was out to help build our first real shelter, like we were going for a… maybe a hut. See, we wanted a place with an opening in the roof, a fire pit and a solid ground. Maybe a hut for two or something, a couple.

Well, I was looking for something to maybe take the roof out of, we were thinking woven or maybe banana leaves, something insect and waterproof.

A _nice _shelter. Something that would remind us of home. I honestly figure we're gonna let everyone's favorite couple stay in it; take it to a vote.

But I was on a hunt for banana leaves, I must have strayed a lot, 'cause I found this cave, a little water pool, probably badly infected with bacteria or something; parasites, probably.

And… guess who was swimming. Actually; guess who was swimming? Is that proper grammar? Can you cut it out if it's not?

**Sure.**

Okay. Well, it was Ashley and Cartman. They were swimming away casually, and I just… I didn't say anything to either of them. I was sort of, more or less like; oh, eww… that water's probably infested with something... **[he shivers and shakes his head, remembering the moment] **Anyway, I sprinted away quietly, and to this day, I'm sure they don't know I was there.

**And the shelter you were out to build? What happened to that?**

Oh, it's finished. We're putting it to a vote. I can tell you about it. It's a teen by ten by ten foot shelter, so it's one story, fairly big and it has two, one-foot tall beds, six feet long and they beds are banana leaves sewn together, stuffed with feathers. And there's a cooler, it's insolated and whoever ends up staying there is _set. _There's also a fire pit, to make food, and it's totally rainproof. I'd say it's the ideal shelter, for now. Won't get much better, considering the recourses the building crew has.

**How's Steve's message?**

Message-ish… I suppose. Gary took a sheet from Danny's sketchpad and since he has nothing better to do, he wrote the message down and just tries to spend about an hour a day working on the message.

There are these complicated equations all over the page, and it looks like math, but it's not. It's not even science… I mean I took a short anatomy class, but wow… I just never did math in there.

Anyway, they're really no further along the way than they were before, since Khristy not only doesn't like Gary, but she's with Justin a lot, and Maddie has medical business to do, plus food and doing some equations for building the shelter.

**And, now, what would happen if you were to lose your glasses?**

I'd be practically useless, I have bad eyesight. You know, can I talk about something, without you asking a question to ignite it?

**Go right on ahead.**

Well, I was sleeping, ever so casually, in my bed, when Kenny ran up to me. He said, "Cori, I have a new mission." Mission. Okay, fine, great, a mission. "We're playing the 'try and date Maddie' game," he announced.

"It's a game?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no, it's not a game, but I'm not the smartest guy ever, and I think she only dates smart guys, so we're seeing if she'll date poor old Kenny," he suggested.

"She'll date 'poor old Kenny', I'm sure," I replied. And you know what? He did it, they're dating, it's the relationship isn't weird. She's hot, she's hot, it works out like that, normally, I figure. Meanwhile, someone should check Ashley and Cartman for parasites.

**[I laugh, and then apologize for laughing. He says it's fine.] Yeah, anyway, that was a great interview, and I should be off.**

Bye.

**[I think the next interviewee is less-than-happy to see me, he's attractive and clean shave. It's everyone's favorite crippled doctor (besides Dr. House, I guess), Gary Romero]**

**So…**

Yes?

**How did you get your medical degree?**

I went to medical school.

**Any interesting patients at your hospital?**

Yeah. There was a man, we called him Patient Zero, he had the zombie infection and he reanimated once he died.

**Really?!**

No. Not really. Dude named Jim Henry. He was this middle aged attorney who had a bad parasite (I fixed it, in the end), but it took three days to diagnose, seven hours to remove, and let me tell you that nearly everyone questions a 19 year old surgeon.

**What year did you graduate college?**

I was 11.

**Holy crap! What's your IQ?**

Around 146… maybe more, I don't know.

**On the island, do you have any good stories from the past week?**

Sure. Back on Tuesday, it was noon, my leg hurt, I didn't want to deal with people, so I just went to find food on my own. I found a fruit tree, and I'm pretty familiar with poison plants and such, so I knew it was fine.

Well, I ate one, and set out for a hike. I wasn't looking for anything, I just wanted to hike. Dealing with people wasn't on my list.

Turns out I should have stayed back at the beach and taken a nap or something, but nah, I hiked up a mile, and found the hatch.

So, I went down into the hatch. We'd found it before, so there was probably nothing new, but there was, let me tell you. There was a trapdoor I've never seen before, on the bottom of a room that probably used to contain the computer with Steve's message.

So I open it and I go down, why not go down? It's a hatch in the middle of another hatch, which is on a seemingly deserted island. For a genius doctor, I was being pretty stupid.

So I opened the hatch and went down feet first. Wasn't dark, nope, the walls were lit. And the hall was 10 feet long until it turned left into a room. Just a room, with one cabinet. So, I open the little cabinet and there're two things.

A bottle of pills. And a vile of liquid. So I do what a normal doctor would do, and I take a pill out, put it between my nose and upper lip, and I sniff it.

And then I lick the pill, trying to find out what it is. As a doctor, I should generally know what most medication tastes and smells like.

Tastes and smells like a form of antivirals, a weird form of interpheron. Funny, most antivirals are usually an IV fluid. So, I found this pill to be a singularity.

Anyway, I take that and begin my evaluation process with the liquid. It's just bleach. In all fairness, bleach is a great water purifier, so it'll work.

I got back up to land, and hiked back, with my antivirals and bleach. Didn't really know what to do with either of them, so I pocketed the pills and bleach, and I went back to the beach and took my long needed nap.

**What do you think of Khristy?**

Justin's a great dude. But **[he places a hand against his forehead an sighs] **she… Aw, she's just Mrs. OMG-I-DON'T-LIKE-GARY… But she likes everyone else, and **[he sighs again] **she's, say, team Ashley. Loves her; sister-ish, I suppose.

**Team Ashley?**

Team Ashley and Team Gary. It's like _Twilight_, but only one of us is Kristen Stewart's type.

**Is that a bisexual joke?**

Yes.

**Thought so.**

**[He flashes a quick grin and pops four Advil pills at once]**

**I thought two was the regular Advil dose.**

It is.

… **From one to ten on a pain scale, how do you feel?**

Seven.

**You ran out of Vicodin?**

Yes.

**Can't help you there.**

Figured.

**How's Brian?**

Thinks I'm a useless cripple.

**Are you?**

I'm a cripple with a medical degree and a shit ton of money.

**Ah.**

Yep.

**We're not done yet, so how's Rose doing?**

She's… Craig-struck? Is that a thing? Who knows? They're going out, that's it.

**Any Craig/Rose stories?**

I was sleeping. And I woke up… They were kissing. Does that help? Don't think it helps… Um, longer story is that I'm asleep a lot.

And I was woken up by the freakin' GoDaddy commercial. **[he laughed] **that's a lie, Ashley and Cartman sound like my grandpa eating soup. Sorry, anyway, woke up to making out a tent over, so I stand and realize it's Roses tent. I hike over to Craig's to see if he's there. Now he's not, so I go: well, at least she's not cheating.

**Did you do anything with the antivirals?**

Yup. So, Mike was eating food and I crushed up one and put it in there. Now I'm 110% sure it's not lethal, so this doesn't make me a heartless asshole. Once he ate it, nothing happened, he just felt really good for the next few days, his hair grew out a little faster, he had to shave a bit more, and he looked pretty muscular, badboy-esque.

**Did you take one?**

I waited to see if anything negative happened to Mike, but nope. He just remained awesome. I never took one. I kept the pills at my side, eventually deciding to try and take one.

And it was pretty noticeable. Stan said "you and Mike are looking really good, have you two been working out?"

So these antivirals were basically a super steroid, and the effects never faded, and there were no side effects. Anyway, Mike used to be pretty skinny, now he's more toned. Once he got fitter, he started working out, now he's all muscle.

I was always all muscle. Now I'm more muscle and nicer hair. It was always nice, but now it's nicer. Someone should give… alright, the people reading the interview already think I'm a douche, but if I tell that joke, I'll seem like megadouche. But there.

**[I left without really saying anything. He didn't seem to care, so I was onto my next interviewee's hair is growing out, he's looking toned and good under his black hoodie. It's Mike, who has on sunglasses, and he's reading an AP science book]**

**Hey.**

**[He nods]**

**You don't like to talk, right?**

**[He shrugs]**

**But you can?**

**[he nods]**

**How are your combat skills?**

I've always liked to think that brains were better than brawn. Although I've gotten into a lot better shape, I still want to prove it.

**Do you want to go on the mission to look for the flash drive?**

Totally. We need logical explanations for everything, and most everyone is a 'search and destroy' type character. I'm not, though.

**I haven't mentioned Melanie to anyone… do you have any info on her relationship with Clyde?**

She's been awesome, her and Clyde are pretty happy, Clyde's been trying to work out more, get rid of his beer gut. Actually, no, it's more of a 'taco gut' **[he laughed]. **But, anyway, yeah they're happy, in the running for who got the shelter.

**It's past tense. Who got the shelter?**

Justin and Khristy.

**Are you happy about the choice?**

It would've been nice if I had gotten it… but it was a couples thing. But, I just wanna say that ever since I had this cattail soup, I've gotten buffer than I should be… the soup smelled weird… like antivirals…

**I'm tired or interviewing, bye.**

**[he nods]**


	15. Mid Season Finale

**I figure I should finish the interviews, so here are the girl's interviews.**

**[I don't really want to bother with this. I don't need this. But I have to finish these interviews, and in order to that, I have to… interview people… So, she has a round face, bushy eyebrows, catlike eyes and glasses. Her short bangs were growing out, nearly covering her eyebrows. She's overweight and has a D cup because of it, and she's six foot two. She has a good seven inches on me, and I don't like looking up at people, so we're sitting down for the interview. She's wearing a slightly bloodstained, tattered hoodie. It's Ashley, but I think you could tell from my lovely description]**

**You don't each much.**

I'm aware of my own eating habits.

**Well… [I pause] well I'm just making a point.**

My parents fed me a lot when I was little, I could never lose the weight; okay?

**Okay.**

Ever since I was little, everyone called me Gordo.

**I'll stick with Ashley.**

You do that.

**So you and Gary.**

He's the asshole version of Sheldon Cooper.

**[I laugh for a few seconds before I stop] so you and Cartman.**

So me and Cartman.

**Well; I… Okay, do you have any stories from over the past week; and when do you plan on sending out the flash drive team?**

Flash drive, next week, last week, a bunch of guys are looking significantly buffer, and I'm sad to say that Cartman isn't one of them…

**Why do you think that?**

They don't look as much like pussies.

**Gary, Mike and who else?**

Danny. Before he did have an okay body, a little bit of a wimp, now he's better.

**And why do you think this is?**

Working out, maybe.

**Right. So, how do you feel?**

A little sick, to be honest. It seems like a bacterial infection, I'm not sure how I got it, though.

**You don't think it could be that weird-ass cave-water you and Eric have been gettin' along in?**

Excuse me?

**[I laugh] take some antibiotics and you'll be fine.**

Yeah, I had a hunch. See; I learned a lot of medical information from peeking in on college classes and stuff… I'm very poor; an illegal immigrant, but you can't tell anyone.

**So can we go over your medical problems?**

… Yes…

**Trichotillomania. Would you like to define it, or can I?**

Do you know the full definition?

**Yeah. So for the readers, Ashley has trichotillomania. This'd be my medical definition. ****Trichotillomania**** is hair loss from repeated urges to pull or twist the hair until it breaks off. Patients are unable to stop this behavior, even as their hair becomes thinner.**

So yeah, that's right. And I lot of people don't know this, but I sing opera very well.

**So I know that you're a huge gore fan, violence and killing whatever; beating the crap out of people, that kind of stuff. And most people would think of that as..?**

Insane.

**Are you insane?**

Nope. Or, I like to think not.

**So what's been happening?**

Over the past week? Cartman is awesome, we've been talking about common interests and who we like and don't like. And we've been swimming, hunting, even though we're not hunters, and whatever.

**Ah. Anyway, you have that gun ring you wear a lot, tell me about it?**

Yeah. I got it off of the black market in Mexico… **[she rolls the ring around her finger. It had the barrel of a revolver, and extremely small conventional ammo could probably fit into it. There was a tiny trigger-like button next to the coppery gray circle of the ring, plus a safety, incase the trigger was pulled accidentally] **It works. It's really useful too, whenever I need to maybe… kill something… or someone; if I have to.

**Then why do you need Amber's gun?**

Oh, I don't really need it. I actually put it up for grabs, and now Justin has it. Amber's gun.

**Ah. So… [I smirk. I know for a fact that the answer to my next question will either be a no, or I will get shot] wanna sing something?**

No…

**Who do you like better –**

You'll find a flaw in everyone, if you dig deep enough. For example, you're really nosey.

**I'm… I'm interviewing you… If I weren't nosey, this would probably end up as a rock/paper/scissors game.**

I call paper.

**You… you can have it…**

Oh, I just remembered something.

**Do tell.**

I was off with Analisa; gathering, when I found a gray and white sheath on the ground. It wasn't any of ours, and it belonged to, maybe a scimitar. I tried to fit my billhook into it, but it wasn't the right shape. I took the sheath back into the shelter and asked everyone about it. Didn't belong to anyone, so… why not Steve, or the people who made the hatch and the flash drive, which we need. Can't wait until I go on the flash drive team of seven. Seven? Maybe like; nine?

**Well, it's been fun, I need to go bother Rose, I think.**

Well, you sure bothered me.

**I try.**

** [Rose, with her shy complexion and stuff… well, she looks great, and she waves once I get there. She has, sorta like, that Tweek/shiver thing going on. Okay; bad description. ANYWHORE, I sit myself down on the sandy beach. Gah; I swear, if the sand gets into my pants… But that's not your problem. It's mine]**

Hi!

**Hello.**

So last week you interviewed all of the guys?

**Yup. But I actually have questions for you; believe it or not. So; you're like the scout/explorer, generally. Found anything lately?**

Yes, actually, a great story. Craig actually offered to come with me, instead of Gary, who was busy… what was he doing? I think he was sleeping… So anyway, it's fine, because Craig's awesome. And he's my boyfriend.

**You know… could you finish this later? I'm sort of taking a story break for now, so the story should resume in a few months, maybe after the spring or something… But in the meantime, I'm doing a Walking Dead OC story.**

OC story?

**Yes.**


	16. Part 15

**Alright everyone, no more interviews for about a month; time to get shit done! I have too many OCs to juggle around, so we're killing off some of them. Now I like the number 8. I'd like to narrow it down to 8.**

**Now I know I'm coming in with an asshole point of view, but it needs to be done.**

**Here are the OCs:**

**1) Justin**

**2) Cori**

**3) Danny**

**4****) Gary**

**5) Mike**

**6) Brian**

**7) Ashley**

**8) Rose**

**9) Khristy**

**10) Anna**

**11) Analisa**

**12) Melanie**

**13) **

**Stacy**

**14) ****Maddie**

**15) Kenzie**

**That's 15. Maybe I'll change it, I'll take ten OCs, kill off five. So I'm grouping OCs together in groups of 3, and one from each group will get killed off.**

**The groups are:**

**1) Cori, Brian, Melanie**

**2) Kenzie, Stacy, Khristy**

**3) Mike, Ashley, Rose**

**4) Danny, Gary, Analisa**

**5) Justin, Maddie, Anna**

**Please don't get mad at me for killing off some OCs, really; I can't handle 15 anymore, I'm really sorry.**

**Anyway, for the next five chapters, I'm giving an overview of each OC in each group, and their pros and cons. This chapter is gonna be the first group, and vote in the poll who you want to be killed off (it's up to you, I'm not even putting my vote in)**

**Cori:**

With his blonde hair, glasses and chubby cheeks, Cori looks adorable. He's smart, strong and a big brother type character, who always sees the best in people, and always knows what to say. It just goes to show that if he were to die, there would be a funeral. A huge one, and all of the girls see him as a good friend, so did the guys.

Pros: he's an adorable worker who can get the job done, and he's made quite an impression on the OCs and the readers.

Cons: If we were to lose his glasses, he's be utterly useless, minus lifting things up, and he doesn't seem like one for fighting, when the time comes.

**Brian:**

With his redneck vibe and attitude, he'd do anything to protect his brother. And he'll take anyone out who seems threatening, extremely loyal to his friends. No one questions where his loyalties lie either, and if he were to die, most people don't act like it, but they'd mourn him.

Pros: he's a good hunter with a morally correct output, even though it may not seem like it at first, he's a great asset to have around.

Cons: he's a bit of an ass, and has a problem with nearly everyone, from being fat to being crippled, but if someone has a good personality, he's all in.

**Melanie:**

Melanie is pretty, curvy, she's useful, as a medic and most people really do like her. She's a sweetheart who says some weird things at times, she's loud and loves to make a good impression, which is why everyone loves her. Her and Clyde are an adorable couple, and if she were to die, everyone would remember how sweet she was, and how she always knew what to say to everyone.

Pros: she's a good spirit and a great medic, CPR certified and pretty smart.

Cons: there are a ton of medics, and she doesn't seem battle ready.

**Chapter portion:**

"Hey. Whatcha doin' out here?" Stan asked Justin, who was putting a cigarette out with his foot. They were in the woods, surrounded by dense trees, a mile away from camp. "You have a nice-ass shelter and a girlfriend who probably wants to be in it with you; why not go in there?"

"I just wanted a smoke is all," Justin informed him, blowing out to get the excess taste of smoke out of his mouth. "Really; it's tiring. All of this."

"You know… I wanna go home, and I'm sure you do too," Stan informed him, leaning on a tree parallel to the one Justin was leaning on. "I don't _give_ a crap about the flash drive; not anymore."

"I'm honestly afraid someone, one way or another, is going to die soon; like Amber," Justin explained, turning his head towards the sky. "I just hope it's not me or Khristy."

"I hope it's the fucking fatass, Cartman," Stan scoffed. "He needs to lose a few pounds too, while he's busy being fat. We're on a fucking island! He shouldn't be fat anymore; what is this, _Lost_?" he demanded.

"Maybe he'll try to lose weight to impress Ashley," Justin suggested, pulling out a lighter, but not a cigarette. He flicked the lighter on. And then off. And then on again.

"Love! It makes fools of us all!" the fact that neither of them heard Gary coming was amazing, on everyone's part. Gary seemed like he'd be noisy, with a cane and all, but he wasn't.

"Why are you here?" Stan asked. "Shouldn't you be… You know; you do have nowhere to be, what's up?"

Gary let out a grin. "Now that you ask, I was in the hatch and I found this," he pulled out the bottle of pills. "It's like steroids, but better," he opened the bottle and handed a pill to Justin, who gave him a look. "That's Steve's message! He wants to create a super soldier with an artificial placebo effect! Holy crap; that's it!"

"W – what?" Stan asked Justin as Gary limped off into the sunset. Well, not really the sunset, but he limped.

"Does he expect me to take it?" Justin asked.

"What if he's the reason him and Mike look so good? What if that's his little key," Stan offered.

"I shouldn't, but I trust the guy," Justin took the pill, and after a small struggle with himself, managed to dry swallow it.

"How do you feel?" Stan asked.

"… Great! Super, holy crap we need to distribute this! GARY!" Justin sprinted off, fast and ready.

Meanwhile, Kyle sends Cori, Brian and Melanie off to get some more water from the lake.

**Note that I had a change of heart. Two of the five groups; no one will die, depending on how many votes were cast for each person, and how loyal the OCs submitter has been, as in reviewing every time, giving constructive criticism, that sort of stuff.**


	17. Who I should kill off, segment 2

**Okay, welcome back to the 'killing off' OC segment of the story. So here are the OCs (the ones at risk are in italics)**

**1) Justin**

****_**2) Cori**_

**3) Danny******

**4) Gary**

******5) Mike******

_**6) Brian**_****

**7) Ashley**

******8) Rose**

******9) Khristy******

**10) Anna**

**11) Analisa******

_**12) Melanie**_****

**13) Stacy******

**14) Maddie**

**15) Kenzie**

**Cori, Brian and Melanie. Now I won't tell you who's getting kicked off, nah I'll just let it be a shocker during this chapter.**

"I wonder why, of all people, they picked us three to go get water?" Melanie asked the two guys.

Cori shook his head. "No idea, maybe everyone else is busy," he offered.

"As long as I get to hunt something soon," sighed Brian. "Water and gathering isn't my 'thing,'" he informed everyone.

"Oh, well, I think it's fun," Melanie suggested. "And the group needs it; we're contributing," she said.

Once they were a mile away from the camp, there was a rustle in the bushes. Brian turned and aimed his crossbow at the bushes, the ones that rustled.

"What's going on?" Melanie asked slowly.

Cori walked up to the bushes. He poked at them with his foot, and a rabbit popped out.

Brian shot it, smack in the head.

"BRIAN!" Melanie announced.

"Melanie!" Brian replied sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and hauled the bunny over his shoulders, by the ears. "MELANIE!" he shouted, with concern in his voice.

"Okay, Brian, we get it," said Cori. "W-where's Melanie? Melanie!?" while Cori was shouting, Brian walked over to the bushes parallel to the ones which were rustling. He parted the leaves.

"Found her," Cori ran over to bushes where Brian was. "See, doesn't look much like it, but no, it's her."

The only indication it was her was her red hair. Other than that, it was all blood and brains.

"God!" Cori shouted. "We gotta run and tell someone!"

"No," Brian replied. "You go… I'll… get the water, because that's what we're supposed to do," he turned and then walked off to the lake.

"Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap!" Cori announced in fear, following Brian to the lake.

When they got back, they explained what happen, in rushed and fearful tones.

"The SAME thing happened to Kenzie!" announced Khristy. "We couldn't keep going, no, no, no, we just ran! We came back! We're not safe!"

"We need to keep watch, at night," said Brian. "We need to make sure no one else dies."

**Here are your current groups, I didn't… well, I didn't even try group 2, I just killed of Kenzie, I didn't use her much anyways. So here are your groups.**

**1) Cori, Brian**

**2) Stacy, Khristy**

**3) Mike, Ashley, Rose**

**4) Danny, Gary, Analisa**

**5) Justin, Maddie, Anna**

**It's now up to you. Mike, Ashley and Rose.**

**Mike: **Mike is smart, and has the brains over brawns philosophy. If he were to die, everyone would morn his death.

**Pros: **He's a badass medical with awesome hair.

**Cons: **He's a medic. There are like 9 medics.

**Ashley: **She's big and violent, gory, funny but sometimes sarcastic and rude. Though she can be a good friend when the time comes. People would have different reactions to her death, only few would cry, most wouldn't, because she wouldn't cry for them either.

**Pros: **She's a good fighter, and one of the only two gatherers.

**Cons: **She's a little bit of a lone wolf, and she's really violent, up to the point of insanity.

**Rose: **She's random and quirky, pretty and likes to see what makes people tick, and why they act the way they act.

**Pros: **She's one of the two explorers, and without her, it'd just be Gary… who probably wouldn't make much progress alone...

**Cons: **She's not much of a medic, but she usual has other medics around.

**And remember, before you vote (just PM me who you want to be killed off), the more strongly you either like or dislike a character, the better they are.**

**For example, you hate Voldemort and The Governor (they're from Harry Potter and the Walking Dead), and you probably like Harry and Daryl (they're from the same two shows), so they're good characters.**

**Don't kill of a character you don't like. The fact that you don't like a character should be the reason that you keep them alive.**


	18. Who should I kill off, segment 4

**Okay, welcome back to the 'killing off' OC segment of the story. So here are the OCs (the ones at risk are in italics)**

**1) Justin**

****_**2) **_**Cori**

**3) Danny******

**4) Gary**

******5) **_**Mike**_****

_**6) **_**Brian******

**7) **_**Ashley**_

******8) **_**Rose**_

******9) Khristy******

**10) Anna**

**11) Analisa******

**12) Stacy******

**13) Maddie**

**Now, and this OC (as of starting the chapter) was killed off by unanimous consent, even from the OC's submitter!**

Cori was all up for shelter building with Clyde, who was still a little depressed from Melanie's death. They _were _dating.

There were two very nice shelters in their shelter compound. There was Justin and Khristy's shelter, and there was a new one, about the same level of niceness. The group officially gave it to Stacy and Danny.

The nicer the shelters, the nicer the stay on the island, and the happier the people, the easier it is to cooperate. Except for Gary.

Anyway, with the mysterious deaths and all, the group had a watch, people switched off every night.

Mike was the last guy on watch before the shifts restarted, and before he left to go do his part, Justin told him to shout if anything happened.

The past two weeks had been fine, and if another death occurred, they'd probably move their location further into the forest, or they'd look for a new cave to settle at, though then they'd have to restart everything and find new landmarks, build new shelters and work twice as hard.

It turned out, in the morning, once the sun rose, Mike was gone. And not 'dead' gone, but 'where the hell is Mike, we can't find him' gone.

In terms of gone, no animal could have taken Mike without a trace. No, it had to have been a human.

So something they could all deduce: they weren't alone on the island.

**Alright, so now the groups are…**

**1) Cori, Brian**

**2) Stacy, Khristy**

**3) Ashley, Rose**

**4) Danny, Gary, Analisa**

**5) Justin, Maddie, Anna**

**So here's my pros/cons part.**

**Danny: **a calm, adventurous guy with purple hair, who likes the guitar, writing songs and drawing people. If he were to die, people would, without a doubt, be sad and there'd be some tears.

**Pros: **he's a nice, unique character who's made an impression on everyone.

**Cons: **There are plenty of hunters.

**Gary: **A doctor who no one really got to know yet. If Sheldon Cooper were a doctor, and a good looking, rude, sarcastic ass, that would probably be Gary. No one exactly knew what he'd be like under different circumstances, and if he died… there's a good chance a few people would dance on his grave…

**Pros: **he'll intelligent and an explorer (who chose not to be a medic because there were too many, and he didn't want to deal with it), his death would probably be a setback in terms of the pills and Steve

**Cons: **he's an ass. A crippled ass.

**PM me this decision. **


	19. Who should I kill off, final segment

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while… I'm a lazy fuck…**

**Anyway, welcome back to the 'killing off' OC segment of the story. So here are the OCs (the ones at risk are in italics)**

**1) Justin**

******2) Cori**

**3) Danny******

**4) Gary******

**5) Brian******

**6) Ashley**

******7) Rose**

******8) Khristy******

**9) Anna**

**10) Analisa******

**11) Stacy******

**12) Maddie**

**Now this OC was pretty good, I liked this one. But it's never my choice, nah, I'm just the writer.**

"Gary, where are you going?" Justin asked Gary.

"Finding the goddamn flash drive," Gary replied. "Are you stalling or what? I'm being serious; this has taken too long!"

"Alone? You're totally unarmed, Gary," Justin informed him.

"Maybe I'm going out because of curiosity; remember, it's all in the mind, everything. Steve's message was a self induced placebo effect," Gary informed Justin.

"What?" Justin demanded.

"What?" Gary replied.

"People are _dying_!" Justin informed him. He paused. "You're gonna be on that list of you go now, and you go alone," he added.

"A burning building tried to kill me, but I made it. Anything _human _that thinks they're better than a collapsed building as their head shoved so far up their ass, they probably only see darkness," Gary said with a totally straight face.

"Just wait; we'll send out a real team soon," Justin informed him.

"Shut up for a second okay," Gary put his ear to the damp ground. "Now duck," he added.

"Do what?" Justin asked, looking to his left and then to his right. "What?" he repeated.

Gary grabbed Justin's pant leg and brought him down to the ground. "Duck can be used two ways, and I don't feel like I said it in a way that made it seem like a noun," Gary informed him. "We can stand now," he added.

"We had to duck, why?" Justin asked him.

"We're five miles away from the campsite, Danny and Analisa are following us, so I figured if I said duck, then…" Gary walked over to the bushes. "So would these dumbasses," he reached into the bushes and pulled out Danny by his red jacket.

"… Hi," Danny muttered, planting his feet on the ground and coming into the woods.

Analisa came out after him, greeting everyone.

"Duck," Gary said. "As a verb," he specified.

"What – no," Justin disagreed, and as he did so, Gary pulled him to the ground. Something metal whizzed over their heads as he said this.

"Can't teach an old dog new tricks, now can we?" Gary asked as he pulled Justin up and shoved him to the side.

"More like the boy who cried 'duck,'" Justin informed Gary. After taking a long gaze at the man in front of Gary, he added. "What the hell!"

A tall, blue eyes man with shaggy blonde hair as standing in front of them with a katana.

"I'm sorry; none of you are part of our plan, so therefore you must all die," the guy said to all four of them.

"Sorry _Kill_ _Bill_, I have my own problems, and death isn't one of them," Gary took the top of his cane and flipped it to a vertical angle. He then pulled out a two foot long sword from the shaft of his cane using the handle. "I like to be prepared…" he informed him.

"I've killed all of you so far; I can handle a little rebellion," the mysterious man informed Gary. He dodged past Gary and made a move for Danny.

The mystery man's frown turned into a wicked grin as blood spurted up from his sword. He felt the bitter, metallic liquid coat his sword, hands and face as he plunged the blade further into his victim's stomach.

Danny felt his stomach. The blood wasn't his, but he grimaced at the sight of the murder.

"For whom the bell tolls," Gary looked at Analisa. He didn't think she was dead yet, in shock; maybe.

The man pulled his sword out of Analisa. "The bell tolls for thee," he replied, lunging for Danny next.

Danny ran to the side to keep from getting hit, eventually stationing himself in a clearing with Justin.

Gary's blade hit the mysterious man's, and after thirty seconds of clanging, there was a whoosh and everything stopped.

Brian walked into the clearing with everyone, his crossbow over his shoulder. He smirked. "Having trouble?" he asked.

Gary sheathed his blade. "The bell, my friend. It tolls for all of us. In due time…"

"Are you still going to find the flash drive?" Justin asked Gary.

"As capable as I feel I am… No. You see, no one can confidently say they'll be living tomorrow," he explained.

**Alright, so now the groups are…**

**1) Cori, Brian**

**2) Stacy, Khristy**

**3) Ashley, Rose**

**4) Danny, Gary**

**5) Justin, Maddie, Anna**

**So just vote. I'm not doing pros, just some quick cons.**

**Justin: **He's a hunter and there are plenty of hunters.

**Maddie: **She's a perfectionist and a Medic (although the medic numbers are being cut short…)

**Anna: **she's not battle ready


	20. They're Now Void

**I know, I take a long time to update; I'm a busy person,**

**So I decided to save who I'm killing off next for later, so I mean whenever I need to, I'll kill the person off. Anyway, my killing segment is over for the time being, so shall I give you my first real chapter since my mid-season finale?**

* * *

Time was out. Ever since the blonde samurai attacked, they realized that it was out. And so were Gary's painkillers.

He, in limping annoyance, decided to share his theory with the entire group.

"I'll put it in the sense that none of you have to like me," he started. A few people scoffed, and one person said 'you got that right' from the back of the ten-person crowd. "But you have to listen," he added.

"Gary, is this about your painkillers?" a male voice asked.

"Shut up and listen," Gary informed whoever talked. "There's something called a Placebo effect, it's when the mind thinks something is happening, and so it does. If you're sick but I tell you this thing," Gary held up a white pill. "Will cure you, and you think it will, then it will," he explained.

"So you're trying to play mind tricks on us?" Ashley asked him, from the back of the small crowd.

"When I say 'shut up and listen', I don't mean 'everyone who doesn't try and interrupt me, shut up and listen,'" Gary snapped. "So," he scratched his chin. "Steve left us these antibiotics that aren't antibiotics, they're mind stimulators. A super-charged mind-altering drug, legal or not, it's native to this island, and based on Steve's message, this is what he wanted us to see," he held up the bottle of pills he got the from patch **(PM me with questions about this theory, like if you don't understand or if you think I left a detail out).**

"Hey Gary?" Anna asked.

"Yes?"

"Explain again, but slower."

"Good God; fine!"

After five more explanations, Gary left to do who-knows-what.

"We need to find seven of us, there are eleven left, to go find the flash drive," Justin gathered everyone around. "I'll tell you why everyone should go, and you can all pick the 7 most suited candidates," he offered.

"Alright, go," said Ashley.

"Maddie," Justin pointed at her. "She's fit and intelligent, and she's a medic, making her an ideal mission member," he explained. "And Ashley is tough, big and has a ring that can fire bullets. "Rose is perceptive and has good combat skills," he explained. "Khristy, my awesome girlfriend, has a great personality, is very fit, and knows how to fix wounds and do some karate," he explained.

Khristy giggled.

"I think we sort of have to bring Gary… Danny is adventurous and brave; he fights like a soldier. Anna is a tech wiz," he was explaining. "Brian is a total badass with a crossbow," he added.

"I'd honestly rather stay here with whoever," admitted Cori.

"I think I'll stay back too," Stacy agreed.

"Okay, does that cover everyone?" Justin looked around. "The South Park residents can decide three of them amongst themselves," he added.

The final decision was that the seven OCs that were going would be Justin, Danny, Gary, Brian, Ashley, Anna and Rose. The South Park residents that were going would be Craig, Stan and Kenny.

It seemed like a pretty ideal team, and they were going to set off the next day.

A few people tried to say goodbye to the four people staying, Cori, Stacy, Khristy and Maddie, but Justin stopped them. "No, no goodbyes!" he shouted. "You know why?"

"You're shouting," Craig informed him casually through his nasally voice.

"No goodbyes, because we're coming back! No goodbyes because this _isn't _goodbye!" Justin announced.

A few people gave a swift clap.

"This will never _be _goodbye!" he announced, taking Amber's (who probably didn't even have a gun license in the first place, considering the fact that she was like 17) gun and checking the ammo.

He had three bullets, and there was no other ammo beside than that.

"When you all come back, you're gonna have some of the best shelters ever!" Cori gave Justin a handshake.

"When we _all _come back, we're going to have answers and a flash drive!" Justin put the gun back into the holster at his side and looked into the woods.

"When we come back, man," Brian said to him. "When we come back, I'm just telling you if that we meet more of those weird-ass samurais… More people will die."

"Not with one secret weapon! Gary! Where are those pills?" Justin demanded Gary.

Gary was sitting against a tree with the placebo affect producers. "They're gray," he said. "They changed color."

"What's that mean?" Danny asked him.

"It means they're now void."

* * *

**Okay PM me with questions. Next chapter, as requested, should be about the characters and how they were treated in school or they're job. So everyone who wants to share how their OC was treated in school (this is going to be the filler between this chapter and the next real one) PM me this form, and I'll write an 1,000 word story for everyone. Or 500. Depends, anyway, please PM me this form.**

**OC full name:**

**Two (or one) best friends in school:**

**Personality of those friends:**

**Favorite classes:**

**Least favorite classes:**

**Grade average in all of these classes (put N/A if your OC didn't take them)**

**English:**

**Foreign language:**

**Anatomy:**

**Trigonometry:**

**Calculus:**

**Algebra:**

**Chemistry:**

**Biology:**

**History:**

**Geography:**

**Architecture:**

**Other (put down what it is):  
What school group were they in (nerds, jocks, loner, ext.):**

**Were they bullied?**

**How much and how often:**

**Favorite and least favorite teachers:**

**What did they wear to school, did they have a uniform:**


	21. A School Life Filler

**Okay, this is sort of a quick filler chapter, only about whoever submitted their character's past lives.**

** So once upon a time, our heroes were in high school. And here's our quick chapter, maybe at max 2,500 words.**

** Danny:**

Danny was an averagely smart kid with a tough life. He really didn't have the greatest life ever, not like a few other people on the island.

His best friends were named Joshua and Samantha. Joshua was a pretty funny, pervy guy, and Sam was a hotheaded gothic chick.

And it's not like they fit in anywhere, stuck up bitches and prissy jock-boys called them the Outcasts, and maybe that's what they were.

The same people who called them outcasts bullied them a lot every day. And even the death of Danny's sister didn't stop it. He wasn't academic smart, but he was a wiz at music, architecture and art.

He was creative; intelligent in the way that others might not think to be actually intelligent.

And this'd be a school day, in the life of Daniel Alexander Flynn. He was walking down the hallway of his school with his backpack casually slung over his shoulder. Joshua was striding next to him, talking about girl's asses or something; Danny wasn't paying attention.

He was thinking about his art project all through math, history and lunch. He wanted to turn it in so badly.

"Did you hear me?" Josh poked Danny.

"Huh?" Danny asked. "Yeah," he lied. "I heard ya," he added.

"Alright, see you after school," he informed Danny, who agreed and split off to art class.

On the way there, a big guy, six feet tall and 200 pounds of muscle, shoved him. He fell down, letting his books spill onto the ground. Danny grunted and reached to pick them up, but the big guy kicked it away.

"Come on!" Danny stood up and finally picked the book up.

"Come on what?" the guy asked, shoving Danny again.

"Come on asshole; I gotta get to class!" Danny argued, moving past the guy, who gave his backpack a tug. Danny stumbled back, but didn't fall this time.

"Who do you think you are?" a female voice demanded. "Don't you have a life?" she asked the big guy.

"Calm your tits, loner bitch, I'm leaving," the guy shoved Danny once last time before he continued walking.

Danny fixed his hair and sighed. "Thanks Sam," he said to the girl. "He was really being an asshole that time."

"Well, he's a dumbass jock," Sam replied. "You'll probably end up being his boss," she said.

"Doubtful, but that would be great," Danny admitted, finally getting to his classroom.

"Next time he does that, just tell him that you like ketchup on your burgers," she said, moving on to her own class.

"Yeah," Danny laughed, going into the art room. Art was definitely one of his favorite classes. He loved everything about it, the colors, the ideas, and his good grades in it.

All in all, for him; maybe the shipwreck was a good thing.

**Gary:**

School was always awkward for our neurosurgeon, considering the fact that when he attended his first party in college, he was 11. People were nice enough, maybe a few folks got pissed that they were in the same class as a child, but other than that; a fine life.

A work filled one too. He did his first surgery when he was 15, and now he's ridiculously young and crippled. All because, for one time in his life, he tried to be nice.

Typical days of his job start with him driving in, settling in his parking space and getting into work.

He threw on his doctor's coat. "Hey Dani," he said to the lady at the front. Her full name was Denise Daniels. She was the hospital consultant.

"Please never call me that again," she informed him as he walked by. "By the way, Doctor Fern was looking for you."

"Right, my buddy in diagnostics," he informed Denise. "Thanks," he picked up a clipboard from her desk. "Ah, you know what?" he asked. "I'll just go into surgery now, tell Doc. Fern that I'm banging his ex wife," he informed her.

"Doctor Romero in surgery," she typed on her computer, as an email to Doctor Eric Fern, who was looking for Gary.

Six hours later, after a successful surgery, Gary came out of the operating room and got ready to go talk to Eric Fern, a nice guy in his forties with a bitchy ex wife.

"Howdy," Gary opened the door to a room, where Eric was talking with a patient whose disease he was working on diagnosing. "You rang?" he asked.

"Who's this?" Eric's patient asked.

"This is Doctor Romero, he's a neurosurgeon who likes butting into other people's cases; Doctor Romero, go away," Eric groaned.

"Okey dokey," Gary left and Eric apologized to his patient. Gary had nothing to do a lot of the time, brain abnormalities weren't as common as an idiot who thought they had the Ebola virus, but really, they just had the flu the whole time.

"Romero, do me a favor and take the walk-in-clinic," the dean of medicine said.

"I don't like the walk-in-clinic," Gary informed him. "You see, people are idiots, and I don't like to deal with them," he explained it like it was a reasonable answer.

"Doctor Romero. Go. Work. In. The. Clinic," the dean of medicine informed Gary. "I don't care who comes in."

And that is Gary Romero's regular day.

**Khristy:**

Khristy didn't seem like she'd be an outcast. She seemed happy and casual, with her loud and rowdy friend Taylor. Taylor took shit from no one, not even the prissy bitches that bullied them.

Khristy had good grades, the lowest one being a B minus. Her favorite class would be Japanese, and her favorite teacher was the Japanese teacher.

She was walking through the hallway, where everything seemed to happen. Three blonde cheerleaders were talking amongst themselves, giggling and looking back at Khristy a few times. Khristy turned her head towards the ground and kept walking.

No one bothered to stop her and be more of a bitch than usual, and if they did, Khristy was sure Taylor would be up in all of their faces.

Khristy got to Japanese class and sat down next to a random guy. Mr. Tanaka smiled at her and handed her test back. An A+.

"Thanks," Khristy said.

"_You are welcome," _he replied in Japanese.

A girl in the class scoffed, and Mr. Tanaka and Khristy both turned their heads.

"You lack honor," he said in plain English to the girl. "F," he handed her the test, scratching out the D minus on her paper and replacing it with F. "And that is why you fail."

The entire class laughed and the girl whose grade got changed to an F frowned and crossed her arms.

That girl was basically what Khristy was like in History. The history teacher didn't like Khristy, and it was mutual.

**Brian:**

Brian's favorite teacher was Mr. White. It wasn't that he had a favorite, he just sort of hated every other teacher. He wasn't an academically smart kid. He was good at math, even though he hated the subject.

He was good at biology because Leah liked it, so she tutored him, and he only got a good grade to impress her. He really liked her before she died.

This proved it. She was the reason he tried. Brian was a loner, and Leah had a soft spot for outcasts. If she were alive, she would have loved everyone on the island a lot.

Brian was really smart, but he was just too lazy to try. And he was ridiculously athletic, that was another one. He was good at sports, PE and that's why Mr. White really liked him.

Sure, Brian got bullied, but it stopped after a while, because he could kick the football quarterback's ass in less than a minute, so of course he was left alone. That didn't stop rumors.

Doesn't matter now. Not on this island. They're finding it that nothing matters now.

**Anna:**

Anna didn't like PE. She liked math and most academics just fine. Mr. Barrass was her PE teacher. She was with the 'weird kids'. She wasn't weird, she just sort of got that name for herself. Her and Giovanna, her best friend.

She went to a private school in London.

A lot of girls called her a communist, but half of them didn't even know what the word itself meant.

In her opinion, PE was useless. It didn't teach you anything, and all it was, well, it was basically being yelled at by an overweight coach who didn't give a good image for fitness.

Her favorite classes were the opposite of Brian's. She loved math, but hated PE.

Didn't matter now. Anna was perfectly useful, her math and tech skills. She spoke a bit of Latin too, and she was fine at it. Hey, it might come in handy one day.

**So PM me any possible ideas you have for the flashdrive expedition, you know, character ideas, plot ideas, character interactions, new characters that could be introduced (like the blonde guy), anything that seems interesting to you.**


	22. Another Crappy Filler

**Justin, Danny, Gary, Brian, Ashley, Anna, Khristy, Stacy, Rose, Stan and Kenny. They seem like a set of names to most people, but they were really one of the largest suicide missions ever set out on this island. Cori and Maddie are fine though. They didn't seem like they'd die anytime soon.**

**And without further ado,**

**Another Crappy Filler**

* * *

When Gary says 'void', he doesn't mean 'yo dudes let's chill off dem pills for a bit, yo', he means 'you can't use this anymore. It is no longer in use, stop talking to me now, we have work to do'.

And so that's what they did, after a range of arguing and almost being sat on by the other group members, they finally agreed on going west. Anna was the directions person, because obviously no one else could read maps.

In all fairness, it wasn't really a map, it was more or less a piece of Danny's notepaper that Anna was making marks on every few steps they took.

Danny was talking with Justin, and Stacy was talking with Khristy. Rose was talking with Craig and rest of the group was sort of a mess. No one really tried to keep anything in line; they were sort of just trying to get to their destination.

If there was even anything there.

The road was long and probably not even worth walking. But still. If there was something at the end of it, maybe they wouldn't have set out for nothing.

And they didn't.

Towards the end of their travels, there was a cave.

And if one would travel further into the cave, they would find something that was almost used in the Cold War. Something that was never meant to be discovered. But until then –

"Would you shut up for two seconds, no one's listening to you!" Ashley informed Gary.

"Yeah, no one cares what the surgeon with the IQ over 150 has to say, sure," Gary snapped back.

"Bitch please, no one's listening, or is your head too far up your ass for you to tell?" Ashley retorted.

"Calm down," Danny said casually. "Seriously. Your arguing is definitely killing the mood."

"Remember Anthony?" Stacy asked. "What ever happened to him?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Now that you mention it… huh…" Justin pondered. What ever happened to good old Anthony?

It didn't matter now, anyway.

Gary stepped over a log, and it started raining. It didn't even drizzle first, it just started to rain.

"Great," sighed Khristy. Justin gave her his jacket, and Danny gave Stacy his.

Although this has been a filler. I want you to know that next chapter with be epic.


	23. Stone's Phases

**Okay so generally im done with fillers and I want to give you a long and plot-extending chapter. So this is your first real chapter in a long time. And let me tell you, it will be suspenseful and awesome.**

** Disclaimer: Don't own much of this. Nothing. Nothing mentioned, used or implied.**

* * *

**Part 1: **The WallTest

* * *

Stalling was over and Craig knew it too. He knew it when Kenny died. He knew it when Rose tried to help, and he knew it when he was too beaten down to do anything about it.

It stared with their feet crunching against the leaves of the ground. The leaf litter was six centimeters, and the dark green canopy covered 80% of the sky. Along with the leaves, little curly green plants lined the ground. Without Anna, who was turning a map in different directions, trying to find out what the person who drew it was thinking, the group would be more lost than they were before.

Danny peeled the skin off of a cattail plant. It looked like a leathery hotdog with a yellow pollen inside, which was bitter and edible. He was hungry and this was food. Not good food. But food. He blew a strand of his purple hair out of his face, and when that didn't work, he used his hand to fix it.

"So," Rose began. They had gotten so used to her, they nearly forgot she was Scottish. All accents seemed like a blend at this point. "Are we close?"

"I think we might be –" Anna started. She was cut off when she bumped into a wall that wasn't there. Her nose smacked into an invisible wall, blood running down nothing like paint, and she then fell down backwards and landed on her backside, with a look of consternation on her face.

Gary pantomimed a wall that was there with his one free hand; his left hand. "It's the feeling you get when you're plugging something into a wall. That tiny electric spark," he pressed his forehead against the nothing and just looked.

Anna stood, wiping blood from her upper lip and nose.

"It's nothing," said Rose.

"But it's not," Gary's words were slow and full of consideration. "It's something but it's _not there_!" his voice picked up towards the end of his sentence, but he paused again.

There was a swift _whoosh _noise, and everyone but Gary, who just looked from the corner of his eye, turned their heads or bodies to Brian, whose eye was looking down the sight of his crossbow. The arrow snapped against the invisible, glasslike wall.

Brian lowered his crossbow saying "Damn." He cocked his head. "Hm," he made an attempt to stab it, but the knife slid to the side and scraped against the nothingness of the wall.

"May I?" suggested Ashley. Her ring, which looked like the tiny barrel of a revolver, was now pointed at the invisible wall. A tiny burst of gunpowder and smoke sent a tiny bullet out of the tiny, black market obtained ring.

In its horrid ricochet, it didn't even leave a mark as it slammed into the ground on their side of the wall, brushing Justin's foot and tearing a bit of rubber off of his left shoe. "Hey!" he moved his foot back and looked to Ashley, who apologized with a shrug.

"Can we turn it off?" suggested Danny. "It has electric pulses, so doesn't that mean it was generated somewhere?"

"Or we can find away around it?" Kenny offered. "Yeah!" he said. "It's wall! Not a dome or anything, right? This isn't one of _Stephen King's _books_, _right?"

Craig threw a rock over the wall. It landed on the other side. "I guess," he took his hat off as he spoke in his nasally tone. "We have some climbing to do."

It's not like this was an easy task. Climbing something that wasn't there. An unbreakable something that wasn't there.

"Guys?" Rose was on the other side of the wall.

"How did you get there?" announced Anna, who had gotten a bandage from Khristy to put over her injured but not broken nose.

"It's a… wall… Walk around it," she informed everyone. "It's only five meters long."

Danny uncomfortably dragged his hand along the wall, picking up dust and feeling the electric chill of its field run up his arm and buzz around his shoulder socket. When the wall ended, he slipped past it and got onto the other side. He touched the wall again, even though the feeling was certainly less than pleasant.

"There are two," said Kenny. "And in between is a gap," he squeezed through. A person couldn't be too big, if they were to fit in between the gap.

Gary threw his cane to Kenny as he went by, his nose was nearly touching from the other, centimeter-thick wall as, sideways, he made it past the wall. Once he got past, he fixed white t-shirt, dusted the thighs of his jeans and took his cane from Kenny.

One by one, Craig by Stacy, everyone slowly got through. Ashley nearly got stuck, _just _barely getting through and grinning triumphantly when she did.

"Okay," said Justin. "Come on," he put his cigarette out on the invisible wall, leaving a black and smoking smudge in what seemed like midair, and then threw it down and stepped on it to ensure it being completely put out. "This just gets weirder and weirder by the second."

"Whatever that was, it wasn't natural," Ashley commented.

"No shit," Gary informed her.

"Guys!" Kyle tried to butt in.

They all looked at Kyle, no longer walking, and just turned to the red headed Jew.

"Um," Kyle began. "So…" he took a long pause, searching his vocabulary for the correct words. He cleared his throat. "This way," he pushed past Justin and pointed due west. "Don't you see it? Don't you see the obvious path?"

Not much of a path. Maybe short clearing with a line of oddly placed trees, tilted west; beckoning. "Just follow the yellow brick road," Gary said quietly through a sigh, moving towards the clearing.

"But I doubt there's a wizard at the end of it," Kenny muttered to himself. "… Maybe it's girl," he thought out loud. "A hot one too!" he announced, his slow pace turning into an energetic sprint.

"… Well then," Craig followed.

* * *

**Part 2: **Stone and His Tea

* * *

Electronic whirrs and screens turning on and off were the only sounds. Not that it was at all quiet, it was a mess; a jumble of electronics, all in one room, with one tired, very attractive man whose last name was Stone.

He stood up and walked away from the horrible mass of electronics he had to deal with, opening a nice cabinet, one without an on/off switch. He tore open a bag of green tea and at the same time used a kettle which had been steaming for quite some time to pour himself hot water.

He put the green tea bag under his nose and smelled it. The smell of dry tealeaves was nice to him. All he usually smelled now was just burning oil and short circuits.

He didn't have honey or sugar, but he didn't care as he turned green tea into white tea with a little bit of milk and walked reluctantly back to his cushiony leather chair.

He placed a headset over his ears and let a screen blink to life, showing an ominous clearing, some strange trees and a few identified people. He cleared his throat softly, perhaps as to not get in the way of the electronic whirrs. "Hello," he said.

"Speak up Stone. I can barely hear you."

"Right," Stone said, louder this time, over the electronic noise. "I have the suspects on screen, they passed the WallTest."

"They're at the clearing?"

"Yeah," Stone typed some strings of a computer code into the computer and a different screen appeared. This time it was of three people and a beach. "Identify?" he suggested.

"The one to the left is named Cori. The one in the middle is Maddie. And the right, Eric."

"They're going to be?" Stone waited for the other voice, the female voice, to finish his sentence for him.

"A nice, big part of our plan," there was a smile in her voice and then Stone heard her mic shut off. He took a sip of the tea and then jotted a bit more computer code down.

"Initiating phase 2:** BridgeFail**," he flinched when he said it, swallowing and wiping a single drop of sweat from his forehead. The machinery could get hot, and the BridgeFail phase was certainly not a walk in the park. Not for anyone.

* * *

**Part 3: **The BridgeFail Phase

* * *

The clearing's path leads to a bridge hanging over a chasm of water and shards of rock. And it looked like the most stereotypical, movie rope-bridge ever. It was so old, Justin was pretty sure its decay was decaying.

"So," said Stan, pressing his thumb against the rotten wood base and running it down from the top to the bottom. He checked his thumb. Dirty black mold had come off onto his thumb. "… This is ancient."

"No," said Gary. "Look at the framework," he unearthed the base of one of the four stakes holding the bridge up by removing dirt. "It's clean as can be. Metal too," it was strong metal framework, binding the rickety bridge to the soil.

"What?" Ashley used her elbow to cause Gary to fall to the side and away from the framework. "That's weird, okay, I'll go first," she came to the quick conclusion.

"Whoa, _Gordo_," Ashley flinched when Gary started talked. Her sister had called her Gordo. Her sister was dead. "Maybe we should send over Dan," Gary stood and gave Danny a swift pat.

"Okay!" Danny announced, walking up to the bridge before they could argue any more. "Wish me luck, I guess!" he said, hopping onto the first plank. He looked to his feet and felt the bridge creek. He hopped to the next one.

Once he was finally across, everyone stopped holding their breath, and several sighs of relief were heard.

"It's better than it looks; I swear!" he announced. "Come on! It's just made to look rickety!" he beckoned for Stacy to come.

She made it over, and then Justin, and then Khristy. And Rose got halfway across. It fell and she held onto the ropes tight as it slipped in two. She slammed against the side of the chasm and nearly let go.

"Don't let go!" Ashley announced.

"Really?" Craig said. "I thought letting go would be a _fine _idea," he rolled his eyes.

"Be calm," said Anna. She held a little bit of dirt in her hand and tossed it into the chasm. The dirt fell down, tumbling into the nothingness.

"HELP!" Rose shouted.

"Other side, get Rose," Gary said. "I have an idea!" he looked down into the chasm, and then at Rose. "This is gonna work," he said to himself, locking his cane around the ropes of the bridge, which was broken in the middle. He shook his head. "Geronimo!"

He jumped.

He slid less-than gracefully down until there was no more rope to be an idiot on, then he jumped. Not into the chasm. Nope, nowhere near the chasm. For an IQ of over 145, wasn't be being just great?

He kicked the stone wall next to him. He kicked it again. "I'm pretty sure it's actual rock!" he announced.

"Thank you for your insightfulness, Gary," said Kenny. "So… are you coming back up?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Gimme a sec," he felt the wall of the chasm with one hand, gripping his cane with the other. "Okay," he kicked the wall in and went into the newly made cave feet-first. With only his head sticking out of the cave, he said "coming?"

"Brilliant," Danny smirked and shook his purple-haired head. "Absolutely brilliant," he turned to his side, which Rose was now on. "I guess we should keep going?"

"NOT YET!" Gary's voice was hollow as it came from the tiny little cave. "Okay now yet!" he decided. Electronic whirrs filled the chasm as a new bridge materialized under Gary's feet as he walked out of the cave. Taking his cane, he walked over to the other side and climbed up that half of the bridge. "There was a red button…" he said. "… I like red buttons…"

Everyone followed the same path as he did. "How did you know?" Craig asked after Rose hugged him once he came up.

"A monkey could have seen blue light coming from a certain portion in the rock. Blue, bright light. Did no one see it?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No one looked," argued Kenny.

"People looked," Gary winked. "But they're too stupid to see it," he tapped Kenny's head. "On then?"

"Maybe we should take a break," Ashley suggested. "And you should probably… Stop…" she added.

"Yeah, maybe next trial we'll need a couple idiots," Craig suggested. "That would be a change," he informed everyone.

"What's the next trial?" asked Anna. "Since we're talking about it," she added.

From behind a computer screen, slumped in a chair, Stone looked at the scene in front of him. "The next trial is done alone," he muttered to himself. "You won't last a second, not alone. None of you."

* * *

**There you go, see, now I'm sure you'd like to know what's happening. So you can all PM me with plot suggestions or comments, I'll take most everything into consideration.**


	24. The Final Phase

**Hello. I know I said this would be a normal island story; no tricks or plot twists… I lied…. **_**Any**_**whore (and I mean that with utmost certainty), here you are:**

**Oh wait, before I go, one more thing. If you don't understand anything (as I intend for this to be as complicated as possible) PM me or ask an adult.**

** Another disclaimer: don't own anything… So… Um… Yeah…  
**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

Stone didn't get any more calls, and he managed to drift off.

He woke up, a paper was stuck to his forehead with sweat. He took it off with a 'wat' look on his face.

How long had he been out?

He sipped his green tea with milk in it. He figured he shouldn't have put the milk in it and he was an idiot. He spit it out. It was cold, so cold that he realized he'd been asleep for 3 hours. He looked at his paper. "Shoot," he mumbled. "They're here."

* * *

**Part 1: **Here

* * *

They were here, _they _being a general term for the people Stone didn't want to deal with. And he'd have to go outside and greet them if they got too close, and this was assuming they didn't fail any of the challenges.

He was used to being shot at, stabbed at, karate-chopped at and on some occasions, bit at. And he didn't like to deal with people who would attack him because he'd have to work on defending himself, and although he was perfectly capable of doing so, he didn't like to.

Meanwhile, directly outside of the compound, or more accurately, the compound that never was. The compound, quantum-locked in time and space as a used up old facility that never was. A used up old facility these people would always be stuck in, rewriting the fabric of time until the ship finally wreaked.

And now the anomalies were here. The few people who were never fixed, the few people who shouldn't have been here.

And a few of them were left behind, but not for long. Tweek tried to cook the weird, little coffee beans on a weird, little skillet over a weird, little fire in boiling water, which wasn't weird at all in fact.

"Is it supposed to do this?" he stuttered as the water started to overflow the circular piece of metal.

"Here, let me help," said Cori, blowing on the water until it settled down again. "May I ask why you're cooking coffee beans."

"He's suffering from withdrawal," Clyde smirked.

"A-am not!" shouted Tweek, spilling the steaming water into the fire. It evaporated into the sky with a sizzle.

"You don't boil coffee," said Maddie.

"You can boil anything," said Cori.

"We're sitting ducks in a pond!" Clyde stood up. "I want to go and I want to help and I -"

"Hello?" a voice asked. "This is prerecorded so shut up," it was a female voice, the same one that had previously talked to Stone. "Anyway, come along then? You're nothing but sitting ducks in a pond boiling coffee. By the way, you _don't _boil coffee."

"If this is prerecorded, how does she-" Cori started.

"This is prerecorded so shut up."

"How do you know what we're saying?" Cori asked the prerecorded message.

"When I say shut up I don't mean keep asking questions, I mean shut the hell up."

"Where is the message coming from?" Maddie asked.

"You people just don't listen, so I'm not going to stop talking, no, I'm going to keep running my prerecorded mouth regardless of your questions," without pause, she continued. "Due north there's a place you're not looking for. A place you can't find because you're not looking for it. It's a fun little factor Stone made for us, he's not a busy man. Just _start _looking. Start looking for a building, I'm in it and you can ask your question live and in person. Oh, and could you remember all of this for me? Write it down, say the word 'repeat' and write it out? Your parts too? Okay. Start looking."

And Cori said 'repeat' and, taking Danny's notepad, he wrote her message down along with the questions he and Maddie asked. "Should we go due north?" he asked.

"The female prerecording said we should, so I guess we have to?" Clyde asked.

"This is _so _weird," mumbled Cori, pouring the coffee water out of the skillet and then putting out the fire with it. After a tired yawn and pushing his hair back, he got ready to start going due north. North with his notepad.

Meanwhile, the one challenge left for the crew about to find Stone was the toughest one yet. Because no matter how smart, how strong or how perceptive, no one could ever expect something so relative. Something that could drive so many people so insane could only have been created by a mastermind. Or a sadist. Or both.

And now is was time to start it. With the pressing of seemingly random buttons, switches and sips of cold tea, which were spit out soon after they were taken, Stone began the Final Phase. He didn't name it yet. He wanted to name it Phase: NoWay, but that sounded weird. He really liked Phase: FearFactor, but he was 94% sure that was the name of a TV show. This made him settle with the Final Phase.

"Can we initiate the final phase?" Stone muttered as he poured out his tea. His cold, milky green tea.

"Yes, fine, I need to jump back a couple hours," the female voice said. "I need to record a message and get the transcript."

"Time is a funny thing," said Stone. "And I'm going to have to explain it, aren't I?"

"As you always do."

"Okay, you warp back, I'll stay here and explain," Stone informed her.

"If they get past the Final Phase."

"They will."

"They never do."

"But these people will," Stone said. He found a piece of paper and scribbled numbers and a date on it. "I wrote the current date and time, jump to and fro but make this point your constant."

"Thank you Stone."

"Right," Stone shut off his Bluetooth earpiece and thought to himself. _Time to start it._

* * *

**Part 2: **Final Phase

* * *

When they got within a mile, it got cold. It got eerie, and it smelled, courtesy of Stone's own personal touch, very nice. Like roses and soap.

"Hi? Hello? I can't hear you, this message is live, so listen. Now that you can hear me, I figure you have a concept of the fact that I need you people. I can't tell you what because I'm sure, in time, one of you will fail. At least 1 I think… If you'd look to your left, you're going to see a mountain."

They looked to their left and there was a mountain. A mountain that they hadn't noticed before. And it was strange too, considering the fact that the mountain took up a majority of the island.

"You see it's called Somebody Else's Problem. I made it myself. Basically, since you weren't looking for a mountain, there wasn't one. And when I told you it was there, it was," the voice, Stone's voice, said.

"What is this-" Brian was immediately cut off, because Stone couldn't hear him.

"So there's an abandoned nuclear weapons facility in the mountain, and I'm there. But before you can get there and question me like bumbling idiots, you have to do one thing. You have to survive. So, farewell and Godspeed," a buzzing indicated the message was off.

"Godspeed?" Brian asked.

"It means have a safe journey," said Danny.

"In what language?" Ashley asked.

"What do you mean _what language? _What kind of idiots are you? _God_ and _speed_, English!" Gary rolled his eyes and continued forward, into the darkness and foreshadow of what was to come.

* * *

**So, umm, I don't actually **_**know **_**what the Final Phase will be… I just liked the idea… If any of who have an idea for a challenge that's so mind-breaking and mentally handicapping that no human could do it without being scarred, PM me…**

**Or if you have at least an okay idea for what the Final Phase should be, PM me. I'm at a big wall that I like to call writer's block.**


	25. The Unconscious Crew

**Okay so after doing stuff and not updating for a couple weeks (months), I decided to get in a good, long, chapter. With good, long… stuff… Right, that sounded much better in my head. You've waited long enough, and no matter how fabulous I am, my writing will always be more fabulous.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (but I have a plan involving a blender and a toothbrush that could get me the rights to the original Pokémon theme song)**

* * *

Stephen King once wrote a book, and in that book there was a machine that told you when you would die. And, say you were going to die in two days, everything you did to prevent it would just lead up to your initial death, which could have been avoided if not for learning about the date in the first place.

This was a little, but not entirely unlike what the Final Phase was.

Stone had been reading _Under the Dome _when he was designing this phase. He thought that if you paranoid someone enough, their fear would slowly become real within their own mind, and he was right, after engaging the Final Phase multiple times. In fact, he liked the book so much, he decided to make a virtual reality based off of it. This was the Final Phase. A big-ass dome.

It sounded better in his head, and by the end of the phase, everyone in it (maybe one survivor) was dead. Theoretically, at least. They say that if you die in a dream, you die in real life because your brain shuts down. Even though Stone found this to be complete bullshit, he liked the idea of not having to die twice, once in a dream, once in reality.

But unlike a dream, the Final Phase resembled somewhat of a seizure.

So Stone, vowing to fix this thing at one point, strapped the final survivor the that ship wreak, a point in time he personally fixed (he was quite proud of the achievement too), into a restrained chair.

He flicked on a TV screen on each chair, and he knew it was working.

* * *

**One hour earlier:**

* * *

Everyone was making a very slow trudge. There was barely any light shining through the canopy coverage, and the light that did beamed down in a leafy pattern on the ground. The ground that Rose hit minutes later, if it weren't for Craig catching her, she would have broken her nose (much like Anna did when they encountered the Wall).

"What's wrong?" Brian asked, his crossbow was slung over his back and he bent down. It's not like he was much of a medic, but he knew something bad when he saw it.

"Stroke?" Ashley suggested, feeling Rose's forehead.

"Check her eyes," replied Khristy.

"Pupils dilated but present…" Ashley decided. "It's not the heat, she's cool," Ashley used the back of her hand to feel Rose's forehead.

"Heart rate?" suggested Khristy.

"Steady," said Ashley.

Stan dropped next, caught by Kyle. This scene had the ability to make 'Style' shippers go mad. Stan put Kyle down loosely. "Kyle?" Anna's voice was nasally, considering the fact her nose was fractured. She passed out next, right on top of Kyle.

"You're dropping like flies," said Gary.

"What do you mean _we're _dropping like flies?" Ashley stood up. Khristy went next, tumbling against a tree.

"Flies drop. You drop. It's quite relative, if you -" he fell to his knees, his cane snapped at an angle and he rolled over onto his back when he hit the ground.

"This is bad," Justin eventually said. He picked Khristy up in his arms and tried to turn back, but when he fell down, Danny and Stacy had to keep both of them from slamming into the ground. This was around the same time Stan went too.

"What is this?" shouted Brian, pointing his crossbow at nothing in particular.

"If you don't pass out, get… the others…" Danny went, his head falling onto Brian's feet. Brian went second to last.

He gave a cough, and with a strange realization, asked where Sean was. What happened to Sean? And Ashley was the last to go, but right before she did, she sat down. Rather not take a tumble, right?

* * *

**Now:**

* * *

Better make people's subconscious do all the work, rather than stick them in an actual town, right? Right.

So, Stone had a piece of graph paper with some equations no one would really understand but him. He was watching an overhead view of a small town, with a couple… new… residents.

This town wasn't real; far from it. It was a virtual reality; the final test. Only one person had ever survived this test, that person, from the day she crashed in a plane, always had the charisma Stone thought one needed to survive.

In this fake town, Stone made new biographies for everyone. They were written in computer code, but he also 'dumbed it down' for anyone else who might have happened to read it.

* * *

**Gary Romero: **age 20, doctor

**Elizabeth 'Ashley' Aguirre: **age 18, medical intern/comedian

**Rosalyn Monroe: **age 18, hairdresser

**Khristy Golzalez: **GameStop worker, age 17

**Anna Giluch: **age 18, student

**Brian Blackwood: **age 19, student

**Stacy Vasquez: **age 18, mall employee

**Danny Flynn: **age 20, student

**Justin Kieth: **age 19, tattoo assistant

**Stan Marsh: **Age 18, student worker

**Kenny McCormack: **Age 18, grocery worker

**Kyle Broflovsky: **age 18, pawn shop worker

**Craig Tucker: **Age 18, tattoo parlor assistant

**Eric Cartman: **Age 18, student

* * *

That was basically everyone's biography (Stone had more extensive versions, but retyping them would be a pain). An example is past relationships, complications, medical history (or lack of) and appearance.

Before he started a virtual reality test, he wanted to ask someone a question (not the female who he usually talked to), but the female he let help the contenders of this challenge.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

* * *

When Cori got to where he had to go with Maddie, Tweek and Clyde, a door opened in a cave and, regretfully, Cori, with the transcript of the message he copied down, went in. Maddie insisted on coming with him, so they were both going through a cave in a mountain on a seemingly deserted island.

It's not like it was a painfully hard to navigate cave, after about three turns (left, right, right), they got to a room with a door that read 'please knock'. So Cori did, but not without a look from Maddie. He shrugged.

The door opened without hesitation, and a black haired woman with glasses greeted them. She took the transcript from Cori without any words, and then said; "refrain from talking."

She recorded exactly what was written on the transcript and then emailed the audio file to someone by the name of 'Tree Player (North Beach 4) 2/23/14, 5:54 pm'. If Maddie or Cori had a watch, they would have known that was the exact time, date and location they heard the audio file.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked cautiously.

"Sending this recording to the past. A fine little time distortion my partner Stone came up with. And I figure you have questions. Questions best answered in a virtual reality with your friends."

And then Cori, Maddie, Tweek and Clyde all passed out.

* * *

**Coridon Baker: **age 20, medical intern

**Madeline Channing: **age 18, student

**Tweek Tweak: **age 18, Starbucks employee

**Clyde Donovan: **age 18, student

* * *

And by hitting a 'play' button and moving Cori, Tweek, Maddie and Clyde's unconscious bodies, the Final Phase began.

* * *

**There you go, PM me with questions and this forum (you don't have to, but I really would like it if you did).**

**Now you get 40 points. 10 times 4. Forty.**

* * *

**And seven categories.**

**Strength (raw physical ability):**

**Perception (insight, awareness):**

**Endurance (durability): **

**Charisma (charm/appeal): **

**Intelligence (Cleverness):**

**Agility (dexterity, nimbleness):**

**Luck (I don't really need to define that for you, do I?):**

* * *

**Now evenly place 40 points into these categories (10 being the max for each category). I'll give you an example, and I really hope your total points equal 40, because I like readers who can do basic addition.**

**If I told Stone to do this, this is how he would fill it out:**

* * *

**Strength (raw physical ability): **3

**Perception (insight, awareness): **5

**Endurance (durability): **4

**Charisma (charm/appeal): **8

**Intelligence (Cleverness): **10

**Agility (dexterity, nimbleness): **6

**Luck (I don't really need to define that for you, do I?): **4

* * *

_**So 3 + 5 + 4 + 8 +10 + 6 + 4 = 40**_

**Basic math**


	26. Dome Day Comes Early

** I was going to give you a joke about Sodium and Hydrogen, but NaH. Okay, I'm stopping now.**

**I'm going this chapter in a sequence (I have a list of your OC forms, and I'm just taking you folks from the list). This is in the order of the list.**

**So this chapter is an overview of how the characters are getting used to the beginning of this test.**

**I really hope you like this chapter, it's 9,062 words long (you're welcome) and I worked pretty hard on it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Gary:**

* * *

Gary almost forgot what had happened before he passed out, he almost thought everything was dream, considering the fact he woke up in a comfortable bed with white sheets. He woke up and swung himself onto his left foot (as not to further injure his right one). He reached over to take pills for his leg, he usually kept them at his bedside.

When they weren't there, he placed his right leg fully on the ground and stood. It didn't hurt. He almost had a heart attack, or as he thought it to himself _I almost had a myocardial infarction, and I don't know where I am so that would be quite bad._

He rolled up the leg of his pants to look for the scar that caused his limp. It wasn't there. "Lovely, okay, let's say I'm dreaming… But," he gave himself a slap. "Alternate universe? No. Can't be, that would cause a paradox. Unless this isn't a universe at all! This is nothing more than a virtual reality!" he found a closet in the house he had been sleeping in and threw on jeans. "Shirt? Why does this place only have polo shirts? I don't like polo shirts _that _much," he grunted. "White tech shirt, I can do white tech shirt," he put on a white tech shirt.

He stumbled about to find a phone without a passcode lock and two missed calls from someone he didn't know. He sort of assumed it was his, it looked like something he'd buy. He put it in the pocket of his jeans and walked down the stairs of his apparently two-story house. He walked outside.

He just stood there, taking in his surroundings. Small town. Lots of shrubbery. "Doctor Romero!" Doctor. He hadn't been called that since he crashed on that God-forsaken island.

"Hm?" he turned to see two girls in ridiculously short-shorts. He didn't even know they made them that short. Why even bother wearing pants if you're going to wear those things?

"Why aren't you at work?" the blonde asked. She was maybe 18. Probably 18. Let's just say 18.

"Funny night… um, yeah," he said to himself, or to her. She wasn't his concern, this girl who was basically wearing underwear in public.

"Well see you around," she winked. She obviously liked him.

The other girl (also blonde), said; "We could both be seeing you around… if it weren't for Emily," she added.

"Before you go, um…" he waited for her to tell him her name.

She gave a stereotypical dumb blonde giggle. "Tiffany, silly!" of course. Tiffany the Practically-Pantless-Girl.

"Yes, I knew that, Tiffany, who might Emily be?" he raised an eyebrow.

PracticallyPantless1 (or simply NotTiffany), looked at him like she was just as confused as he was. "Your girlfriend," she and Tiffany left as Gary wrapped his head around this.

He looked quickly in the front-facing camera of his phone. No, it was still him… Then why… He shook his head.

"Confused?" a female voice asked. Gary was expecting a PracticallyPantless3, but instead, he got a fully-clothed brunette.

"Little bit," he said. _Are you Emily? If you are, I wouldn't mind. _

"I figured you all would be," the fully clothed brunette said. "Gary Romero, this is a virtual reality, and the simple point of the game is this. Don't die and get rid of the Dome," she informed him.

"Who are you?" Gary asked. "What Dome? Who put us here?" he had so many questions, but everyone else had the same ones.

"I'm one of the only survivors of this. It's called the Final Phase. In fact, I _am _the only survivor," she said. "Course I like people. Wouldn't mind if you survived, but be less of an ass; fact is, I'm an ass too, I'm just nice about it," she informed him.

"Fine," Gary said, ruffling his hair. "If you won't tell me anything, at least give me a name," he said.

"Courier is fine," said the girl. "Just call me the Courier. But I'll be seeing you, Doctor Romero," she informed him. "Hopefully when all you are isn't just computer code," she finished. "Hospital is that way, Ems's house is that way," the Courier pointed in two different directions corresponding to each word and left in one of the others.

Gary didn't bother chasing after her, he just looked confused, but decided to go to 'work'.

When he finally found the hospital, Gary went in, found the jacket that was his, and asked for directions to his office.

"How high are you right now, Doctor?" the lady at the front asked. She smirked. "It's that one," she pointed at a big office in front. She reminded him of the slug lady from _Monsters Inc._

"Knew that," said Gary, going into his office and sitting on the chair in there. There was an antique pistol, though he wasn't quite sure what era it was from. He wasn't even an antique guy, but the pistol looked nice, and since it was in his office, it was obviously his. Maybe this Emily knew what era it was from. Maybe the Courier knew. The Courier probably knew. And Gary knew that if he was going to get out of here, the Courier would be the best chance he had.

One thing was for sure. He _really _hoped that Emily was _really _hot, or else he'd probably take the deal PracticallyPantless 1 and 2 offered him.

* * *

**Maddie:**

* * *

Maddie woke up very similar to how Gary woke up, but the room was different, lined with a couple badass trophies (sports, academics, she was a perfectionist in all areas). She didn't know where she was either, but she knew it wasn't a dream, and she ruled out various possibilities the same was Gary did.

She put on clothes, made sure her hair was perfect (everything usually was), and made her way to the kitchen for a quick breakfast snack. "Mom? Dad?" she called. Even though her parents usually weren't home in the morning, due to work or personal things, Maddie called out for them all the same, hoping her life had suddenly popped back to normal.

It hadn't, but there was orange juice in the fridge, orange juice was fine. When she was done she washed the glass and put it in the dishwasher. On the fridge was a note in perfect handwriting from her father.

_**Maddie,**_

_** I'll be home late tonight, I left early. Do your homework, aim to be the best and your mother is out of town until Tuesday.\**_

_** ~ Your father**_

A fine note from a fine man. A fine note Maddie crumpled and threw into the recycling bin. Great.

When she stepped outside, she noticed how small this rural town was, and the newspaper on her front porch. The date said Saturday, so okay; Saturday. Regardless of if this was real or not, Maddie still didn't want to miss school.

Since it was Saturday, she assumed she'd see two guys wearing shirts from the same school walked along, laughing and drinking beer (it was a paper bad wrapped around a can, Maddie had the right to assume it was beer).

"Hey hardass!" one of them announced. "Maybe if ya pry that stick out'f your ass, you'd be less hardass-y!" he giggled to himself like Tiffany giggled to herself. "And tell your pussy of a Doctor friend…" he pondered over what he wanted Maddie to tell her 'Doctor Friend'. "Um, say away from Tiff," he nodded at the other guy, they both laughed and stumbled away.

Half of what he said wasn't even audible, he was so drunk. So Drunkard One, to go along to Practically-Pantless One. Or was she two? It didn't matter, The Drunkard and the Slut. That could be a Shakespeare play.

Maddie didn't exactly know where to go from there.

"Confused? Figured, hi I'm the Courier," the Courier extended her hand. Maddie didn't shake it. So the Courier told her everything she told Gary, finishing with "you're the second person I've talked to… and your Doctor Friend is Gary, questions?"

Maddie had quite a few, ranging from 'why the Courier' to 'what am I doing here'. And, like last time, the Courier had no answers.

"Stuff," said the Courier. "Really great stuff," she explained. "I'm called the Courier because if I'm not giving you a message, you don't have a stick up your ass," she waited for a laugh or applause, but got nothing. "No? Too far? Yeah… Well, Maddie, I was once in the same position as you… But not quite. And it's the weekend, why not hang out with your best friend?" suggested the Courier.

"Is that supposed to be you?" Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"No it's supposed to be your electric toothbrush," the Courier waited for applause (or laughter, either one) but got nothing from Maddie, just a smirk, not related to her joke, and a roll of the eyes. "Aren't you a bundle of joy?" the Courier grumbled.

"How much about my life here do you know?" Maddie asked the Courier.

"Lots. I helped write your code. Almost shifted some decimal points in your IQ. Image you with an IQ of about 11?" the Courier suggested.

"My IQ is higher than 110," Maddie said.

"And so is mine, but that's not the point," the Courier explained, about to continue with either explaining something valid or trying to make Maddie laugh.

"So you're not as stupid as you seem?" Maddie asked. That was joke, right? Yes, sarcasm.

"Maddie, no one's as stupid as I seem," the Courier tapped Maddie's shoulder swiftly. "But while you're at it, your bff lives down that-a-way," the Courier pointed 'that-a-way' with her thumb.

"And who is that?" Maddie swore, if she got another failed attempt at a joke –

"Sidney," the Courier said. "While you go chat with your bff –"

"Stop saying 'bff.'"

"While you go chat with Sidney, I have a lot more of you to deal with," the Courier turned and began to leave. "One more thing before I go… I might have not written Kenny into your code…"

"Meaning?"

"You're not dating, he's a complete man-whore – my bad," the Courier finished her sentence quickly.

_No good can come of this… Not with an idiot like that holding the cards._ Maddie thought to herself. But the Courier was not an idiot. Not even close. The Courier was one of the few people who could earn someone's trust in seconds, one of the few people who could manipulate words so well that she actually managed to survive the Final Phase. "And remember. It's not a game. If you die here, you die out there too," the Courier said seriously, and Maddie waited until she was out of sight to resume her logical thinking.

But Maddie, regardless, began her search that-a-way for Sidney.

* * *

**Ashley:**

* * *

When she woke up in a comfortable bed with black sheets and a wooden frame, Ashley nearly fell out of the bed. She remembered people collapsing, and she must have too. Did the 'bad guys' move her? Probably not, but then where was she?

She tried out pinching herself, when she didn't wake up on the ground, she was half-happy and half-sad. She gave her hair a tug, but then realized she didn't have the impulse to do it, and there was no bald spot at the back of her had. She didn't know what was up, but her Trichotillomania seemed to be non-existent in this place. And that wasn't bad.

She threw on a t-shirt and black sweatpants, topped off by a hoodie (she was thankful her hoodie _was_ here, as she wore it a lot). Well, it was her hoodie, but with less bloodstains, in fact, no bloodstains at all.

She threw her glasses on, highlighting her catlike, very dark brown eyes. Now she could see, and she saw a door at the end of the hallway, parallel to hers. There were two bathrooms in between her room and the other one, the bathroom closest to the room she woke up in being hers.

She knocked on the room parallel to hers. Was it her boyfriend, maybe? Was it Eric? Was it her _girlfriend_? Or just a roommate, or a spare bedroom.

When a busty and attractive brunette in a long t-shirt and no pants came out, Ashley was hoping for girlfriend. "Hiya Ashley," she offered. "Don't you have a gig today?" the girlfriend/roommate asked.

"Gig?" Ashley asked the roommate.

"At the Café! Mr. Scott to hired you to do a comedy gig, and you're about to miss it!" the roommate announced.

"Right. I'm tired, what was your name again?" Ashley asked the roommate. "And what's my relationship with you?" she asked.

The roommate looked at her like she had sprouted a second head that resembled like Queen Latifa.

"I'm Emily… Ems… your roommate? Are you drunk?" she laughed. "I'm going to surprise my boyfriend at work, make sure not to miss your gig!" Emily ran into her room to change.

"Your boyfriend… Who's that?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Doctor Romero! You know that; and you two really need to get along!" Emily called from her room. "It's awkward when he's over," she added.

"I need answers now, and this girl doesn't have them," Ashley said to herself as she hopped onto the street. Like everyone else, she noticed how small this place was. Smaller than where she grew up, and the population was only 100,000 there.

"I might have 'em," a female voice offered. "Answers, I mean," the female added. Ashley spun to her left to see a brunette with jeans, a white t-shirt and a light blue jacket with a couple of pockets.

"Who are you?" Ashley didn't say it too forcefully, she was too confused to be assertive.

"Call me the Courier for now, and this is a virtual reality game. You win, you survive, you lose, you die out there too," the Courier had made her visit to Ashley now, and apparently now Ashley was perfectly happy with being assertive.

She grabbed the lapel of the Courier's jacket and lifted so the shorter girl's feet weren't touching the ground. "Start talking. _Now_."

"You see take 50 of the worst, most deadly killers you can think of, and, say, stick them in a room and make them play musical chairs to the death," the Courier said. "Killers and rapists… Well, they were an accident. See when Stone programmed it, he didn't make them like that, I guess it was just wired into their DNA. Like a robot uprising with computer coding and penises," the Courier finished quickly. This answer obviously didn't please Ashley.

"You put me in a fucking town full of _rapists_?!" Ashley demanded. "I should kill you right now with my foot, and if you don't think I could, you're _so, so very wrong_," Ashley informed her.

"Remember, before we start using feet, there are only like three, and I think you're fine. You'd probably start using feet before anything happened," The Courier informed Ashley. She removed her arms from her jacket and then dropped to the ground. She took a step back and then snatched her jacket from Ashley's loosened grip, and then put it back on.

"I could still kill you," Ashley informed her.

"Yes but best not miss your comedy thing that way," the Courier pointed down a road. "Charles Café, though the people here just call it 'café.'"

The Courier seemed to be done, but after taking two steps away, Ashley said; "You never face your back to the person who's threatening to kill you."

The Courier turned her head to look back at Ashley. "No, you don't turn your back to someone who _can_ kill you," Ashley almost lunged forward, almost argued, but then didn't. Ashley knew she was stronger than her, and she could totally kill her, but she wasn't going to. She wasn't going to kill this person just to prove that she could.

No.

That would be crazy. But, now that the Courier turned the street and looked to be heading towards the big white building labeled 'hospital', it was too late to try anything.

And anyway, Ashley had a comedy gig to do, and to do it, she would need actual material, although she could improvise for now.

* * *

**Danny:**

* * *

Danny woke up. He didn't really question anything, he just woke up and he didn't mind it. He kicked the sheets off of him and then realized this was strange.

Regardless, he checked himself in the mirror, gave his hair a quick fixing and then noticed his scar wasn't there. And if his scar wasn't there, maybe his sister was! He hoped this wasn't a dream as he ran out of his room in his boxers. "Eve! Eve? Eve, are you here!?" Eve wasn't there.

He ran right back into the room he woke up in and put clothes on. He picked an IPhone up that must have been his and he slid the lock open, and then saw that he had a new text from **Emily.**

So he checked the text. **Hi Danny, I think you should try going out with my friend Stacy, I think she's at her house but she'd like you. If not her then Sidney, I know you guys 'pretend' 2 argue, but I really think you two secretly like each other.**

It had good grammar for a text from a girl (obviously it wasn't sent by Tiffany).

Danny just replied: **ok i'll think about it**, and then he saw the text conversation below that with **Mum.**

Her text said **out of town visiting Eve at her boarding school I know you just saw her so we let you sleep in.**

His reply said: **Alright thanks**

Her reply was: **See you Sunday!**

He ended the conversation with: **Tell Eve I say hi**

Danny felt a tear fall from his cheek. She was alive. He wanted to world to know it too. "She's alive!" he had no idea where he was or if this was a dream, but he didn't care. "She's alive!" he ran outside in his hoodie and jeans. "This couldn't be any better!" he shouted.

"What the fuck faggot shut up," it was like a badly put together argument on YouTube. "What's so good about today?" a big six-foot tall jock demanded. He put Danny in a headlock and, through struggles, dragged him over to a patch of grass and threw him on the ground. "Look was I found stuck on my shoe. It was happy so we might have to squash it," he added.

Other six-foot tall (the tallest six foot five and 250 pounds, all muscle and he could probably kick anyone's ass, even Ashley's, and that was saying a lot) jocks agreed with that statement.

The tallest one, Big Rick, was 22 and went to the same college Danny went to (Danny didn't know that at the time, but still). He took the heel of his shoe and pressed it against Danny's crotch.

"Hey! Stop it!" Danny grabbed Big Rick's leg and tried to move it, but hat only caused harder pressing. Big Rick wasn't pressing his whole weight against Danny's crotch, no, that would snap something.

Big Rick removed his foot and the jock who originally dragged Danny over there picked him up. This gave Big Rick the chance to actually punch poor Danny's balls. Danny tried to double over but the jock made it so he couldn't fall to the ground. Silver specks started to fill Danny's vision and the pain burned all the way down to his feet.

"What the hell are you four idiots doing?" a female voice demanded. "Smacking balls? Because you four must really enjoy smacking balls and that comes from someone -" the nameless, blue-jacketed female.

"Shut up bitch," the third one said. They could have all been the same person, really. He walked over and looked down at The Courier. "What the fuck you gonna do about it."

"I was planning on talking a bit… Maybe kicking some balls. See, we could be a team. Team Ball Kickers, but," The Courier didn't need to talk much, but chose to because it worked. "I wrote your code. Must've messed up… I wrote it though, Dom."

"Seriously who the actual fuck are you? Are you new here?" Big Rick asked her.

"No… I'm like… Arceus… But," the Courier raised her fists. "I'm all for throwing some punches if you're going to pick on someone twice as small as you. Again, I mean, see him. And you. And your sizes…"

"You know what, I don't have fuckin' time for this, let's go Big Rick," the third one demanded, and so they all left.

"Thank you so much!" Danny said. Then he waited for a name or a reply.

"Courier is fine, and let me tell you a story," she began. And so she did. When she was done, Danny quietly asked who programmed Eve into the virtual reality. "I did," said the Courier. "On a better note, how are your balls..? When I say better…" she explained. "You know."

"They're fine," Danny grumbled. "But, why were they so aggressive, and how did you make them leave? Did you alter their code or something?"

"Well, they were aggressive because they're programmed to be killers… Ones who just don't like you, I suppose, and the as for their departure… No code altering, I just made them think it was them who wanted to leave, not me who made them," the Courier explained. "Like when an angry kid says 'I'm going to my room because I want to, not because you told me to'. It's like that. They wanted to go because I made them think they wanted to. Easy if you're arguing with an idiot," she said casually.

"But why were they so mad at me?" asked Danny. "Did I do something?" he inquired.

"I like you, getting yourself hit in the balls and wondering if you did something to make your attackers mad. But no, you just aced a test they completely failed at, and they're, would I say jealous? I don't know but it's a funny thing…" The Courier explained. "But regardless, come with me," she didn't wait for an answer and grabbed Danny's athletic arm.

"I got a text from a chick named Emily, who is she?" asked Danny. "She was talking about pairing me up with either Sidney or Stacy, and I know Stacy, she's my actual girlfriend, she's not computer generated, or coded, or whatever you do, right?" he asked.

"No, Stacy is real. You see, as far as I know, Maddie lives at her house with her parents, her best friend is Sidney. Sidney lives with… Someone… And Ashley lives with Emily and Emily is dating Gary, Gary lives alone," the Courier explained. She finished dragging Danny, now they were both at the town's version of 7/11.

"What are we doing?" Danny asked the Courier.

"Making a phone call," the Courier traded a dollar for four quarters and then inserted them into a payphone. "Hello. I have a couple more people to visit, so give me two hours before Dome Time," the Courier explained, and then put the phone back. "I have work to do, you just go find Stacy. Actually, I have to find her too; let's go together," the Courier seemed like someone who didn't take companions, but here she was anyway. Taking a companion.

**Stacy:**

She woke up in a bed over the covers in her clothes, implying that she was tired before she went to sleep, so she didn't bother with pajamas or bed sheets. Regardless, she got out of bed and thought: what the heck? Was it all a dream? I… don't even remember what I was doing before the crash… It was that long ago…

She jumped at the sound of a knock on the door. After checking and fixing her hair, Stacy ran to the door from the room she woke up in (was it her room? She wasn't sure).

"Um hello," she said uncomfortably.

"Hello," The Courier waltzed into the house. "Time for a history lesson, both of you," Danny walked in after the Courier.

"Danny, what's going on?" Stacy asked him, running over to Danny. "Who is that?" she was referring to the girl who just wanted to give a 'history lesson'.

"She's… More like a… Computer code programming messenger," Danny offered unhelpfully.

"That's Courier," The Courier corrected. "So come sit around the empty fireplace… Wait…" the Courier wrote something on a piece of paper. "Okay Stone, give me this code," she tossed the piece of paper onto the coffee table in front of the couch she was sitting on and the fire place burst into flames.

"What was that?" announced Stacy. "How… how did you do that?" Stacy ran over to the fireplace.

"I coded it with a pen," The Courier said. "Do you have Lucky Charms?" she changed the subject. "Anyway, on a similar note… well no, but sit around the fire… I'm going to reveal a bit for you guys," she explained.

She gave the basics to Stacy, who she was, where they were, and what would happen if they died. "So why are we here, exactly?" Stacy asked.

"Gotta weed out the softies," The Courier said. She paused. "It's not my idea, I didn't make it, I just played the game."

"You said we got a history lesson," said Stacy.

"I said you got a history lesson, yes... But not now, Stacy, you're late for your job, go do it, I need to do mine," The Courier said. "Also, you should tell people you're dating Danny… that's really new… Programming errors. Anyway, Cori's next for me, so you work on Burch Road, the clothing shop, have fun… if you make it out alive, I mean," this marked her exit, and it only left Stacy to contemplate what the hell was going on.

So Stacy went to her job, if anywhere, it was the best place to think, and the workers there knew her, and had _some _reactions to Danny, but all them told Stacy she needed a boyfriend.

It was so weird. This _wasn't _her life, but the Courier even agreed that it wasn't, it was just a test. A test full of death and who knows what, that was what the Courier did. Or was it Stone?

"Stacy!" that Mexican accent was familiar. "Hey Stacy, it's Ashley!" Ashley ran up to the counter that Stacy was wringing things up on. "Did you get a visit by that stupid… Messenger or whatever..?"

"Yeah, The Courier and Danny!" announced Stacy. "Do you know anyone else who's here?" she asked Ashley.

"Gary works at the hospital and he dates my roommate… Emily…" Ashley informed Stacy. "And from just doing stuff, I figured out I'm an intern at the hospital, and Cori works on the police force. I think that was recently programmed," she explained.

"Okay," Stacy said. She looked off to the side. "I'm off… work… in an hour, meet me at the hospital, Danny's going to be there too, and I don't even think Gary's in on this plan," she thought out loud.

"Hospital, okay, I'll gather whoever I can," Ashley ran off to go get whoever she could within an hour. She was about to head off to the tattoo place, Justin seemed like tattoos would be his thing, and he worked at a parlor before. If the damn Courier didn't get to Justin first, Ashley would be fine with filling him in.

* * *

**Cori:**

* * *

It had been edited previously that Cori should be Officer Baker, because they needed a man in the force. Stone wanted Ashley in the force, maybe as a joke, but The Courier argued that Cori was a good person. And a good man on the force is like having a potato. It can't go wrong. Even though Stone didn't quite get the potato thing, he agreed.

So, Cori woke up in a bed and didn't have much of a deduction. It wasn't his bed, he remembered passing out, and it wasn't a dream. He stood up and rubbed his head, his glasses were on a nightstand next to the bed he was using. He jumped at the sound of a doorbell, and he considered answering it, but realized he had no shirt on.

He found a casual t-shirt in a closet (was it his closet?) and threw it on. He looked in the mirror, it was definitely him.

The doorbell rang again, whoever it was, they were impatient. Cori opened the door.

"Officer Baker, get your uniform on, we got a 4-12 at the Marsh residence," it was a police officer. "Don't give me that look," Cori wasn't giving him a look. "Come on, get your uniform on and help us out… Baker… Uniform, go!" Cori ran to the room he woke up in and shuffled in the closet for a 'uniform'.

"Am I stripper?" Cori asked himself as he pulled out a police officer uniform. He put it on as fast as he could and pinned his badge on the wrong side. He ran back to the door and stood awkwardly as the police officer at his door took Cori's badge off and pinned it on the other side of Cori's body.

"Officer Baker, did you wake up on the stupid side of the bed?" the police officer demanded.

"A little bit… yes…" Cori admitted. "While I'm being stupid, what was your name again?" Cori asked, hopefully the police officer would take it as a joke.

The officer did and gave a big, hearty laugh. "Fantastic, Little Man! I'm Officer George Judson!" the police officer announced. "Now come on, we got the Marsh residence to work with!" Judson got into a police car, and Cori took the passenger side.

"Tell me about the Marsh's?" Cori asked. "What are they like, what's going on?" he asked Judson.

"Told you, a 4-12. If you're still being stupid, remember that it's a good old fist fight," Judson explained. "So get your sorry ass out and stop it once we get there. We can take the Marsh's," Judson parked the car.

"That was a short drive," Cori commented.

"It's a small town, kid," Judson got out and announced that it was the police and for the fighting to stop. A fight between a large college student and a recent graduate looked bad. The larger one was being a cheap fighter, stepping on the smaller one's nutsack.

Judson recognized this as Big Rick's signature move. Rick could be a little pansy when it came to fair fighting, kicking balls and gaining the advantage with numbers. But Big Rick was alone this time, the smaller but older guy squirming under Rick's weight.

"Big Rick you pansy get the fuck off of the poor guy," Judson seemed like the kind of guy who wanted a reason to pull out his gun, so he did. "If you don't leave people's balls alone I'll shoot yours. Now next time I see ya fuckin' with someone, I'm either gunna take ya in, or put a cap in your ass," Judson waited until Big Rick was off of the guy to put his gun away.

The guy scrambled to his feet. His features were attractive and defined, while Big Rick looked like an oaf. "Thank you officers, I'm Stan Marsh… Cori?" It was definitely Stan. Stan, the guy who was dating Kenzie until she died. "Cori, do you know what's going on?" he asked Officer Baker.

"You know this punk?" Judson pointed his police baton at Stan. "D'you need a lift, or can I leave you and Rick's last victim to chat?"

"You… you can leave me here with Stan," agreed Cori. "Thank you Officer Judson," Cori said.

"No problemo, Little Dude," Stan waited until Judson left to talk with Cori.

"Cori – what's going on?" Stan asked Coridon Baker, the police officer. "Why are you a police officer, and why was that oaf stepping on my nuts?" Stan looked down at his fly and then back up at Cori. "He mentioned a purple haired guy, do you think it's Danny?" Stan asked hopefully.

"Maybe, I hope so. Why do you think that big guy was bothering you?" Cori asked Stan.

"I'm not sure… he kept calling me gay and some stupid stuff like that. He mentioned a ginger, maybe Kyle…" Stan sighed. "I don't know… we need help, don't we?" he asked Cori.

"A lot of it," Cori confirmed.

"Yo! Hi, Courier here, let me explain," and so she did. The Courier also ended with the phrase (said as one giant run on sentence); "Oh and Stan… we accidentally programmed you and Kyle to be gay together oops my bad you should tell people you're straight… So yeah…" she paused. "We're all… well, when I say 'we're', I mean you guys, are all gathering at the hospital that way, so yeah," the Courier pointed 'that way' and then took another pause. "So yeah… questions?"

"Yeah, questions!" Stan announced. "Me and Kyle? _Gay?_" Stan demanded. "We're not… I mean we both like girls," Stan said. "I even had a girlfriend – Wendy…"

"First round I, personally, got to program… Don't take it too personally, I accidentally gave someone a 2 inch penis, but that's a story for another day," The Courier explained. "Spoiler alert, it's neither of you," with a smirk, she didn't take anymore questions.

"… That way?" Cori asked Stan, pointing in the supposed direction of the hospital.

"… That way," Stan agreed.

* * *

**Justin:**

* * *

Justin's waking up wasn't quite as fabulous. He was on the ground, next to a bed (whose bed? He didn't know), in his underwear. "I feel like crap," Justin turned over on the ground and sat up. He felt around for clothing, but when he found none, he hoisted himself onto the bed we woke up next to.

His stomach made an odd sound, signifying the fact that maybe he was hung-over. He found a closet and put on jeans and a regular t-shirt. Checking in the bathroom mirror, he saw that his hair was disheveled and his lip ring was on the counter of the bathroom. He recognized the ring as his and put it in.

He fixed up his hair with his hand and then decided the search the house he was in. His house was small and one-bedroomed, so probably he paid for it using the money from his job.

A knock on the door snapped him back into reality. So, the groggy, hung-over, computer generated Justin trudged to the door and opened it. "Hello?" he opened the door. "Ashley? Hey, what – what's going on?" he asked.

"Did messenger come by yet?" Ashley asked. "I'll assume no if you don't know what's going on… You see, we're in a virtual world and if we die here, we die in real life. This virtual world thing has only ever had one survivor, and she's trying to help but she's doing a bad job," Ashley explained. "Now, come on, we're having a group meeting," she began to walk away, and Justin sort of just stood there.

"I'm sorry – what?" he asked.

"Group meeting, come on, we need to get out of here before anyone dies," Ashley said to Justin. "We know enough to piece together half of this, so c'mon, I just got Kyle, Stan and Cori!"

"Would you like me to explain?" another voice cut in. "Like Ashley, but, well, better. I'm the Courier, by the way," she added. "Only survivor of the game, and I'm here to help. But, if you ask Consuela over here, she'd say I wasn't doing a good job… Don't let Big Rick get near… I mean that right there already makes me a couple times more helpful than her," The Courier gestured to Ashley. "Rick kicks balls," she whispered, and then gave a fake cough. "Anyway," she brushed that last statement off. "You're meeting up at the hospital to discuss how fabulous I am… that's what you're talking about, right?" she asked Ashley.

"No," said Ashley.

"So, my disheveled, drunken failure of a code, come with me to find Khristy," The Courier said to Justin. "And Ashley, my job is to help you all, yours is to not die. Go not die at the hospital," The Courier grabbed Justin's arm and began to drag him. "Come on Glitchy, we can talk on the way,"

"Talk about what?"

"What do you want to talk about?" The Courier let go of Justin, as he was now walking with her.

"What's wrong with my code? Why are you calling me Glitchy?" Justin demanded.

"You're not hung-over, you're more… Programed that way, though there wasn't a party, and I made a couple other mistakes with your code too. You can find those on your own, but for one, you Glitch out a lot. Or you will… You're say… half here, half there," she pointed towards the sky. "In the real world," she added.

"What's that mean? Can I go between here and there?" Justin asked her.

"Not quite like me… I can do that, but you're more like… Every so often, you'll feel some pinching or pains, or you'll feel groggy or go to sleep, or maybe your code will change at any moment," The Courier explained.

"Change how?" Justin asked. Now that she mentioned it, he did feel a little groggy, but he knew that was just his programming. How he had a hangover, but he didn't have a hangover.

"Just… change…" The Courier said. "And your programming states that you're dating Khristy, maybe… Or Craig… Or both…" she paused. "Nah, just Khristy," she changed her mind. "You work that way, at the tattoo parlor, you're the assistant-man, you go to college here as an… A student? No… B… Or C… Or something with a plus or minus."

"Are you sure of anything?" Justin asked. "How old are you? What happened after you 'beat' the game? This can't be all there is to it, what's so dangerous about this?" Justin inquired. "This can't be _it_!"

"Starting with… 'are you sure of anything', I'll say no."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"Are we there yet?"

"Just about, yes."

* * *

**Khristy:**

* * *

Skipping that redundant 'waking up' scene, Khristy ended up fully dressed and fully confused when she answered her door. It wasn't the Courier or Justin, it was just some guy. A big guy too, six foot four and all muscle. He wasn't unattractive either, and Khristy had no idea what he wanted.

"Hey babe, can I come in?" he asked Khristy. Babe? What? "Um, now isn't a good time…" Khristy said.

"Aw, c'mon babe, it's Saturday," he informed Khristy. "Maybe you and I could –" it was so implied that Khristy didn't need to hear it.

"No," Khristy said, less confused, and now more forceful and serious. "Come back in an hour… Babe…"

The Big Guy smiled an odd grin. It wasn't a good smile, no way. It was a bad one, an evil grin, maybe. "Okay," he said. "I will be back, though. And then we can get somethin' going on," he informed her. He was gone within a minute, and Khristy was left wondering who the hell that was.

"Hello," a female voice offered. "Wonder what Big Rick was doing here… Oh… Right…" she paused. "I'm the Courier."

"What?" Khristy asked.

"Yes, Justin – explain," The Courier said.

"I thought you said it was your job to inform everyone about what's going on," Justin argued.

"Yes," the Courier sighed. And then she explained, in her standard Courier-fast talk, what was going on. "And Stone and I decided it would be perfectly logical to pair you with Big Rick, the town douche who will probably break Justin's penis if you break up with him for Justin…" The Courier scratched the back of her head. "It's not fun if it's not difficult…"

"You're crazy!" Khristy shouted, but the Courier liked to call it loudly informing. So, the Courier was loudly informed of her mental state (of course, the information was false).

"No," argued the Courier. "Not crazy, helpful. If you don't want my help, I won't give it to you, but have fun with Rick… and in an hour, well, without my help, you'll be full of Rick… literally…" she paused. "Lock your door and be at the hospital, if you want to take a swing at me, go ahead…" she paused and waited for Khristy to 'take a swing', and then when she thought Khristy actually would, she changed her mind. "You know what, don't."

"Where are you going now?" Justin asked.

"Ah, see, someone cares… But realistically, Brian. After dealing with an angry female, I have to deal with an even angrier, and a lot tougher, male… See my predicament?" she asked. "You know what, Craig lives here," she wrote an address on a piece of paper (she seemed to carry a pad and a pen around). "Could you get Craig for me?" she handed the paper to Justin. "I'm not getting him, so either you do it, or no Craig."

When she left, Justin and Khristy were on to talking. Justin sighed. "I honestly don't want to do this," he admitted.

"Neither do I," Khristy replied. "Especially not with that person… Rick…" she sighed. "And he's just programming… That's all he is… And he could still kill us, couldn't he?" she asked Justin.

"He could…" Justin admitted. "He's a guy Ashley, who doesn't like us as much… I mean, me… As for you, I… I'm sorry about him, and I don't know what to do, but for now, we should meet up at the hospital," he explained.

"I know, that's a good idea. We can think there," Khristy began to walk in the direction Justin said the Courier said the hospital was in.

When the Courier talked about blips in programming, about a code that went wrong, she was referring the Big Rick, and every time Stone tried to fix it, every time he tried to unprogram Big Rick, it just got worse. Big Rick was a computer virus… And it wouldn't just be Khristy who would pay. It would be all of them.

* * *

**Brian:**

* * *

Turned out, Brian had a roommate. It happened to be Kenny, who woke up with two naked girls. And Kenny had no problem with that. In fact, if Kenny were any happier, he'd have _three _naked girls.

Brian of course, preferred to be alone. He admitted it too, when the Courier asked about it.

"In the end, we're all alone," The Courier replied. "But for now, you have Kenny, maybe."

Kenny chauffeuring the girls out of the house interrupted this philosophical moment. "Thanks for coming ladies, come again," he was saying.

Brian gave an amused grin. "Did you program that?" he asked.

"No, that's just Kenny," was the, possibly serious, reply he got. "But in all seriousness… I'm hungry, can I go on a fridge raid?" she asked.

"There's nothing good here, it's just fruit and crap," Kenny informed the Courier, but he still gave her a pear. "Why do we only have fruit and crap?" he asked.

"Fruit and crap, meat and crap, really, this is only a week-long stint, you can do it," said the Courier, taking a bite from the pear. "But still… I program perfect pears," she added. "Oh, and you're all meeting at the hospital… right about now, so Kenny, refrain from being… you… and go to the hospital, I'll take questions though, you have about five minutes of questioning, because Rose and Anna are probably very pissy by now."

"Pissy?" Kenny asked, taking a bite of a pear.

"Pissy," the Courier confirmed.

"How old are you?" Kenny asked curiously. "Are you like 2,000 but programmed to look like 20, or what?"

"I like that thought, but no. 23 here, 23 out there," she casually offered. "Well, I don't quite count the time I spend in the virtual reality as time, so maybe give or take a few weeks. Brian, you should get some air, you too Kenny… I need to go," this marked her leave and also gave Brian and Kenny time to think.

"So what?" Kenny asked. "If we die here, we die there too? Is time relative from here to there?" he asked as he exited the house with Brian (but not before finding the house keys).

"Here… you say it like this is normal… I know we're only computer code, but I can't get over how real it feels," Brian said. "I wonder about my life here, I wonder if the people I know even exist…"

"Sean," Kenny whispered. "Where is Sean?" he asked. Where… where is he? When was the last time we saw him – Brian!"

"Sean…" Brian asked himself. "I… I don't remember…" the reality of this was simple. Well, simple for Stone and the Courier simple, but Sean never actually got on that boat. Sean was back at his house, and putting it in people terms, it was a perception filter. It was, say… like when one thought they did their homework but they didn't. It was like that. But with people. Of course, Brian would probably need someone to explain this to him, because the first thing you think when a person you love goes missing isn't 'must be a perception filter'. No, it's usually 'where the hell did my loved one go?'

There was no time, not now; there was a hospital they needed to get to. Thankfully, no one was hurt yet. But they would start getting hurt soon. Really, it wouldn't take long. No. Not with Big Rick around.

* * *

**Rose:**

* * *

Rose wasn't quite 'pissy', and wasn't planning on swinging any punches, but she did happen to be confused. She shivered. It was quiet, very quiet. She didn't like how quiet it was – she didn't like the quiet in general.

After putting on random clothes, she picked up a cell phone and opened it. There was a four digit passcode lock. She paused and then put in the code she usually used. When her phone opened, she checked the numbers she called last. On the list were the names Craig, Khristy, Anna, Sidney and Emily. Rose recognized all but two of the names, and was about to call Craig, when there was a knock on her door, and this couldn't have been any worse.

She jumped back in surprise and didn't want to open it.

"Hello? Rose?" a female voice asked. It wasn't a mean sounding voice, just a standard, American female.

"Who is it?" Rose asked. Nervousness filled her voice. She cleared her throat. "Who is it?" she asked, more forcefully now.

"It's the Courier," the voice replied.

"Where am I?" Rose asked, she grabbed a pan and crept up to the door slowly.

"I don't like talking through inanimate objects, could you open the door?" the Courier asked. "And put down the pan," she added.

Rose put down the pan. She didn't know why, she just felt like it would be fine if she did. "Okay," she opened the door. It wasn't like she expected a demon, but she wouldn't be surprised if it was.

"Hello!" the Courier offered. "So," she began. And then she finished, while still standing in the doorway. "Got it?" she asked.

"Why… Wait – what's the point? I haven't seen anything dangerous so far," Rose argued.

The Courier smirked. "That sounds like something I would say… But Scottish… And less aggressive… Anyway, it's not quite time yet. Let's see, I programmed you so you're dating Craig, as usual, and you're good friends with Gary's girlfriend and Ashley's roommate, Emily. What else… Oh crap… It's probably nothing, though, tell me if you start to feel funny," the Courier said quickly. "… Yeah…" she paused. And then she explained the hospital thing, and gave Rose directions.

"What do you mean, 'feel funny?'" Rose asked after a few seconds of silence (it felt like a couple minutes, but it wasn't).

"Just… funny… Anyway, you can come with me to find Anna, if you want, or not, not my problem, let's go," the Courier began to walk away, and Rose followed.

"What's my relationship with the people here?" Rose ran after her.

"There's a big guy – big Rick, and he's dating Khristy. The catch? He's an ass. He thinks you're attractive. He's Ashley's height, all muscle and probably the toughest guy I know. On a scale of 1 to 10 on toughness, it's like a 42… If he comes up to you, try and convince him to go get it on with Khristy and not you."

"No! I mean, Khristy and I are friends, I'm not going to do that!" Rose announced. "I can't throw her under the bus like that!"

"Nah. You will though," the Courier explained. "You know, when I did this test, I didn't have someone giving me tips. I was totally confused and alone with my team. Of course we had to split. We had to throw people 'under the bus'… We were so morally correct, the nicest people on the planet, we would jump in front of a train for each other."

"You abandoned them? Threw them under the bus?" Rose demanded. "If you were all so nice, you wouldn't have abandoned each other!"

"Well Rose, that's a story for another time. Come on, we're almost there."

* * *

**Anna:**

* * *

Anna, smart, technological Anna. She got it. She got out of bed and checked her hair, it was very curly and puffy, so she tried to brush it down. A virtual reality was possible, but not that possible, not yet. She was very familiar with things like computers, and she could tell early signs of the virtual reality. The wood of her bedframe was too smooth, and the computer in her room was too fast (with 3 bars).

She immediately ran outside and looked around. It looked like a perfectly normal town. "This is bad."

"Very," agreed the Courier. "_Privet_," she greeted in Russian. "Rose is here," she was referring to Rose.

"_Kak teb'a zovut_?"Anna asked the Courier.

"_Min'a zavut _The Courier," was the reply Anna got. "And let me explain," she added. She explained in English, and then finished with the thing about the hospital. "Tell me, you knew, didn't you? About the virtual world, before I told you. How?"

"Well, Courier, the wood is smooth and the wifi is too fast," Anna explained.

"I could use some pointers from you on that," said the Courier. "Now, let me tell you about your life," she added. "Family's out of town, you're not dating anyone of note, but your ex boyfriend is Clyde… Regardless of if you like him or not, that's how it's is."

"How did you win? What did you do?" Anna asked.

"She said to win you have to throw away your morals and abandon everyone," Rose informed Anna.

"No," the Courier disagreed. "I said that's what you will do, not what you have to."

"Fine. What did you do?" Rose asked. "Did you throw your friends under the bus?"

"No. I was told that my generosity would get me killed… Of course, better my generosity getting me killed than my cruelty doing the same to others," she added. "You two go on, I need to be getting Craig and Tweek. Roommates, those two are," she explained. Keep going that way and make a left at the Pub."

When she left, Anna asked. "Wait… Why would we abandon people?" she asked. "We're friends, we will fight for each other!"

"She thinks otherwise though… I hope we don't… I know, we might, and that's bad, but if you ever think of doing it, remember that we're friends and that we'd rather die doing what's right than live doing the opposite," she explained. "I don't want to die… But we'll prove the Courier wrong… We won't turn on each other, no way."

* * *

**The Courier:**

* * *

She got Tweek and Craig, giving her time alone to think. She didn't need to attend the Hospital Meeting, it wasn't her problem. She delivered her message; she was the Courier, nothing more.

She took a seat on a bench and checked her watch. "Happens to the best of us," she muttered. "You die fighting for what's right, or you do whatever it takes to survive… They're too afraid of death to follow the former. Far too afraid," she said.

But it honestly didn't seem hard. Why would people drop like flies this fast? No one ever had an answer until it started.

About an hour later, the entire crew was walking out of the hospital and near the highway that lead out of the town.

"What are you doing?" The Courier asked.

"Leaving. We outnumber you, no way you can keep us here," Stan said.

"Yeah bitch, we're leaving," Cartman cut in. "Suck on that, bitch," he added.

"Okay," the Courier said. "I'm no tyrant, go right ahead," she explained. "I'll follow you out," she added. It was half a mile until the town border. "You'll regret it though – trying to get out," she added.

"Yeah… well," Justin walked up to the highway and pointed away from the town with a fully extended arm. "We're going that way, we'll find out where we are, and –" sudden _whoosh _filled the entire town, as an invisible force cut down.

Justin's pointing hand was now on the other side of an invisible wall, detached from his body. "What!?" he clutched the stump that was now his left hand. "What?!" he repeated in confusion. "WHAT!"

A car driving into town crashed against the invisible wall. It was like the wall they ran into, the while Anna nearly broke her nose by bumping into. It was unbreakable, and you couldn't see it. It was just like that wall, but it wasn't a wall… No… it was Dome… "Is my hand still in the real world? It's bleeding out, we need to get to the hospital!" Justin shouted.

The Courier took off her jacket and used it to stop the bleeding. "No, it's just here, you still have your hand in the Real World. Gary, get him back to the hospital. Looks like Dome day's come early."

* * *

**So yes! There's your chapter, please review this one, I worked really hard on it, and it's based off of Stephen King's Under the Dome (Stone was reading it at the time he made the Final Phase). Also, if you want to, this is a whole new town of new people, so if you want, PM me a virtual OC who'll serve as an antagonist (or protagonist) in the Final Phase.**

**Name:**

**Good or Bad:**

**Physical description:**

**Personality:**

**Job in the town:**

**Relationship with everyone:**

**Programming glitches (if any):**

**Programmer (either Stone or the Courier):**

**So that's that, and if you want, you can, it's totally optional and I'm not really expecting you to, I just don't want this little, Domed-in town to be full of my random OCs, and some of yours would be awesome. Remember that these OCs aren't real, they're virtually programmed by either Stone or the Courier.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
